


Испытание для короля

by Anna_Eru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Idiots in Love, John in his 30s, John is literally King, M/M, No Period Typical Homophobia, Sherlock in his 20s
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Eru/pseuds/Anna_Eru
Summary: Его Величество король Майкрофт сидел перед камином в своих покоях, в очередной раз размышляя о том, что же теперь делать с принцем Шерлоком. Поразмышлял, подумал да и решил выдать его замуж.





	1. Список

Его Величество король Майкрофт сидел перед камином в своих покоях, в очередной раз размышляя о том, что же теперь делать с принцем Шерлоком. Раньше, до восхождения Майкрофта на престол, подобные решения ложились на плечи их с Шерлоком отца, но с недавних пор Майкрофту приходилось делать это самому, и ему не к кому было даже обратиться за советом. Подумав об этом, молодой король лишь сильнее опечалился. Он поднялся с кресла и покинул свои покои, направляясь сквозь пустынные залы к галерее с фамильными портретами.   
  
Под тусклым светом едва горящей свечи он оглядывал лица всего своего семейства, смотрящие на него с холстов в ответ. Здесь, в галерее, были как недавние, написанные на заказ портреты, так и очень старые работы теперь уже забытых мастеров. Майкрофт прошел дальше и встал в центре зала, оглядывая картины. Наконец он нашел то, что искал, – огромный семейный портрет в массивной позолоченной раме, написанный годы назад. Майкрофт зажег канделябры по обеим сторонам от заинтересовавшей его картины и сделал несколько шагов назад. Королева, расположившаяся в кресле в пышном, расшитом золотыми нитями платье, ее супруг и король, стоящий позади нее, счастливо и удивительно тепло улыбающийся, Шерлок, совсем еще юный, сидящий у матери на коленях, и он сам, стоящий рядом с отцом, взирали на него с холста.  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся. Он хорошо помнил, как трудно было заставить Шерлока позировать: его маленькому братцу было не более четырех лет, и уже тогда тот совершенно не мог усидеть на месте. А с возрастом проблем от любопытного принца становилось все больше. И теперь, став королем, Майкрофт сам должен был решить, куда было бы разумнее пристроить своего братца.  
  
Он конечно же мог назначить его на любую должность в королевстве, но прекрасно понимал, что ни военное дело, ни политика, ни религия не могли занять или заинтересовать Шерлока надолго. Да и польза от его несомненных талантов и незаурядного ума не могла перевесить ущерб, который мог нанести один лишь его приступ скуки. И, хотя Майкрофт любил своего брата, он не мог не чувствовать беспокойство от того, как далеко молва разнесла слухи о безумствах молодого принца. Его присутствие и вечные эксперименты, которые в глазах необразованной и глупой толпы делали его чуть ли не колдуном, лишь добавляли и так уже беспокойному двору ненужных слухов и пересудов. Особенно злые языки Майкрофт уже заставил навсегда замолчать, однако избавляться ото всей прислуги и всех знатных господ из-за перешептываний у принца за спиной было бы слишком.   
  
Наконец Майкрофт, решив все же вернуться в свои покои, подошел к картине и затушил свечи одну за другой. В полумраке он еще раз взглянул на холст, с которого улыбались ему счастливые и тогда совсем еще молодые мать и отец. Майкрофт еще раз улыбнулся и на мгновение задумался.  
  
«А ведь брак был бы не таким уж плохим вариантом», – решил он наконец. 

***

  
Кандидатов в мужья Шерлоку, по мнению Майкрофта, оказалось прискорбно мало. Необходимо было выбрать мужчину достаточно знатного (идеально – какого-нибудь молодого короля или принца), живущего достаточно близко, чтобы молва еще доносила до него рассказы о талантах и остром уме юного принца, но достаточно далеко, чтобы слухи о странностях и безумных выходках Шерлока уже смолкли. Разумеется, можно было рассмотреть и некоторых дам в качестве пары для принца, но Майкрофт был прекрасно осведомлен о предпочтениях своего дорогого брата и не хотел превращать этот, и без того, вероятно, нежеланный брак, в пытку для обоих будущих супругов. «Так что – мужчины», – кивнул сам себе Майкрофт за обедом и перевел взгляд на Шерлока, мрачно жующего что-то, сидя за другим концом длинного стола (место было выбрано им, очевидно, исключительно для того, чтобы Майкрофт не пытался донимать его разговорами).  
  
Шерлок, почувствовав чужой взгляд, напрягся сильнее и попытался встать из-за стола прямо посреди трапезы. И если он надеялся сделать это незаметно, то его попытка не удалась: Майкрофт успел окликнуть его, едва тот встал со стула.  
  
– Шерлок, ты довольно мрачен в последние дни. Не расскажешь, что тебя тревожит? – обратился к нему брат.   
  
Шерлок окинул его тяжелым, обиженным взглядом. Молчание затянулось. Шерлок вернулся обратно за стол.  
  
– Помимо того, что Ваше Величество желает поскорее отослать меня с глаз долой? – язвительно осведомился Шерлок.  
  
Майкрофт даже не стал делать вид, что не понимает, о чем его брат толкует.   
  
– Я не желаю никуда тебя отсылать, братец мой. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты не провел свои молодые годы, прозябая в полупустом замке, где все твои таланты тратятся впустую.   
  
Шерлок рассмеялся:   
  
– И как же брак поможет мне не тратить их впустую, позволь мне узнать?! Я видел список твоих кандидатов, я знаком почти с каждым из них! Они такие же твердолобые, глупые и нелепые, как и все вокруг. И единственная причина, по которой они согласны взять меня в мужья, – надежда на то, что они получат твою поддержку в грядущих войнах, когда они опять начнут грызню между собой.  
  
Майкрофт продолжил невозмутимо есть, решив пока не поднимать вопрос о том, как именно Шерлок получил доступ к этим бумагам (с этим позже разберется леди Антея). Наконец, отпив вина, он соизволил ответить:  
  
– Ты прав. В большинстве своем так и есть. Хотя, если мне не изменяет память, за одного из них ты и сам когда-то хотел выйти замуж. Ты ведь обратил внимание на имя Джон III, не так ли?  
  
Шерлок нахмурился:  
  
– Я впервые слышу это имя.   
  
Майкрофт отпил еще вина и улыбнулся:  
  
– Ты совсем не следишь за новостями из-за границы, не так ли? Король Джеймс (тот, что по прозвищу Шолто) умер этим летом, а его любимый племянник – принц Хэмиш – взошел на престол. Ты ведь помнишь принца Хэмиша?  
  
Шерлок чуть заалел щеками:  
  
– Мне было пять! И то, что когда-то мне хотелось выйти за него, вовсе не значит, что мне захочется делать это сейчас.  
  
– Но ведь что-то же ты в нем тогда нашел, – заметил король.  
  
– Просто он был единственным из старших детей, кто хотел проводить время со мной, – Шерлок замолк, вспоминая. Затем откашлялся и продолжил, – он помог мне научиться стрелять из лука. И помог мне пробраться на старую пасеку. И он… Разумеется, я хотел выйти за него!  
  
Майкрофт не ответил, и Шерлок уже было решил, что выиграл этот спор, но тут заметил веселье в глазах короля и поспешил добавить:  
  
– Но я больше не одинокий ребенок. Я вырос!  
  
Майкрофт вызвал прислугу убрать со стола, поднялся и жестом приказал Шерлоку следовать за ним.   
  
– Как и король Джон, – ответил он Шерлоку чуть погодя.


	2. Король Джон III

Слушая монотонный стук колес кареты и топот лошадиных копыт, Шерлок печально глядел сквозь тонкую щель меж шторками, отделявшими его от городских улиц. Он не был уверен, что еще когда-нибудь увидит этот, пусть и вечно дождливый, но так полюбившийся ему город. И как только Майкрофт смог уговорить его согласиться на это? Шерлок перевел взгляд на брата: тот сидел напротив с расслабленным и таким самодовольным видом, что Шерлоку захотелось закричать.   
  
«Остановите карету! Я не хочу этого делать! Майкрофт, эта глупая шутка затянулась!» – в отчаянии подумал он, но все же не проронил ни слова. Шерлок прочистил горло, ему стало душно. Он вновь поднял глаза на брата.   
  
– Дождь кончился почти четверть часа назад. Могу я наконец покинуть Ваше Величество и опять поехать верхом на Тенегриве? – вдруг произнес Шерлок. И хотя он понимал, что Майкрофт прекрасно знает, что брат обращается к нему так официально исключительно в случаях, когда хочет высказать свою обиду или свое презрение, он не смог остановить себя.   
  
Майкрофт лишь хмыкнул в ответ:   
  
– Далась тебе эта кобыла. Ведь ты же не собираешься умчаться на ней прочь, лишь бы только оттянуть встречу со своим будущим супругом? – Майкрофт приподнял бровь и усмехнулся собственной шутке. – Так что к чему тебе метаться между лошадью и каретой? Да и в каком виде ты прибудешь ко двору короля Джона, если проскачешь все пять дней пути?!   
  
– В таком же растрепанном, как если я пробуду всю дорогу в духоте кареты, – пожал плечами Шерлок и быстро и громко потребовал кучера остановиться, пока брат еще не успел ему возразить. 

***

  
День сменялся ночью, затем ночь сменялась днем, а пейзаж вокруг оставался все тем же. Широкий тракт, по которому шла королевская процессия, был настолько однообразен и уныл, что почти каждому путешественнику из королевской свиты хотелось поскорее добраться до земель короля Джона III. Каждый из них с детства был наслышан о красотах тех мест. Там их ждали и чарующие хребты гор, окруженные бесчисленными хвойными лесами, и изумрудные холмистые долины, пронизанные лентами рек, и небольшие скалистые островки, украшающие собой хрустально-чистые озера этих холодных краев. И где-то там, за всем этим великолепием, в туманных горах был укрыт замок Уотсон, величественное наследие древних королей.   
  
Но до тех пор их ждала одна лишь только серая пыль широкого торгового тракта, проходящего, пожалуй, через самые унылые земли их собственного королевства.   
  
Шерлок, как и все сейчас, нашел бы их путешествие довольно скучным, если бы только все его мысли не занимало то, что ждало его по его окончанию. Его бросало в дрожь от одной только мысли об этом. Если честно, больше всего Шерлока пугала неопределенность. Его будущее, которое и раньше было покрыто туманом вопросов, предугадать теперь было совершенно невозможно. Совсем скоро он мог оказаться в роли принца-консорта*, супруга короля Джона III, но даже это еще было не решено. Пока что он еще не дал своего согласия на брак с этим новоиспеченным королем, которого знал когда-то, когда сам был еще совсем ребенком. Собственно, это и было той причиной, по которой Майкрофт, Его Чертово Королевское Величество, отправился с ним.   
  
Да и, если подумать, началом всему их путешествию послужил один весьма напряженный разговор… 

***

  
Шерлок опять напряженно отпил вина, краем глаза продолжая следить за братом. На каминных часах уже было давно за полночь, но Майкрофт, потребовавший присутствия Шерлока в своей личной библиотеке, все никак не унимался. Шерлок уже сожалел, что послушно пошел вслед за ним, а не выбросился с ближайшей башни. Да, падение было бы болезненным и, вероятно, смертельным, но он хотя бы был бы избавлен от необходимости снова и снова выслушивать этот круговорот имен, носители которых Шерлоку были в лучшем случае безразличны, а в худшем – откровенно противны. После каждого имени и титула Майкрофт пытался вспомнить пару достоинств этого человека, но все его попытки найти в этих людях что-то хорошее или привлекательное разбивались об едкие комментарии Шерлока.   
  
– Принц Генри? – с надеждой спросил Майкрофт. – Он в меру умен, определенно не собирается затевать войны в ближайшие годы, не старше тебя на, как ты выразился, «добрые полвека» и даже, насколько я могу судить, довольно привлекателен. Ну а он-то чем не устраивает тебя, братец мой?   
  
Шерлок вновь отхлебнул вина и попытался опять вникнуть в речи брата. Кажется, тот назвал ему очередного принца. Шерлок переспросил имя.   
  
– Принц Генри, Герцог Баскервилльский, – повторил Майкрофт. – Возражения?   
  
Шерлок поморщился:   
  
– Замок на болотах. Помню, Генри с детства верит в глупые истории о призраках и проклятьях. И еще он не любит собак.   
  
Майкрофт закатил глаза:   
  
– А Герцог Филипп II с Андеровских островов?   
  
– Идиот, – лаконично ответил Шерлок.   
  
– Принц Грегори?   
  
– Кто? ...его разве зовут не Георг? – Шерлок нахмурился. – В любом случае, это не важно. Хочется, сам за него выходи.   
  
– Лорд Мориарти? – отчаянно спросил Майкрофт. – А с ним что не так? Паук на его гербе не того цвета?   
  
На это Шерлок даже не ответил, лишь окинул брата таким холодным взглядом, что Майкрофт не только замолчал, но и дал себе обещание никогда не произносить слова «Мориарти» и «брак» в одном предложении, что в присутствии Шерлока, что без него.   
  
В конце концов Майкрофт закатил глаза и тяжело опустился на кресло:   
  
– Ты можешь хоть одного кандидата рассмотреть всерьез? Хоть одного?   
  
– А если я сделаю это, ты оставишь меня в покое?! – Шерлок тоже повысил голос: вино придало ему храбрости.   
  
– Да! Я обещаю! – не выдержал Майкрофт.   
  
Услышав эти слова, Шерлок ухватился за них, как хватается утопающий за соломинку:   
  
– Ладно, – произнес он после минуты молчания. – Я рассмотрю одного! Я рассмотрю выбранного лично мной кандидата всерьез, но у меня есть условия.   
  
– Тебе придется встретиться с ним лично, – быстро ответил ему Майкрофт, а затем добавил, – и провести в его обществе минимум месяц. Или больше.   
  
Шерлок не ответил, обиженный на то, что его перебили. Майкрофт устало махнул рукой, позволяя ему продолжать.   
  
– Я встречусь с ним и решу (и решу сам!), стоит ли мне выходить за него. И если я откажусь от этого брака, ты не станешь больше пытаться сосватать меня каждому принцу или герцогу, который по глупости своей поверил в твои обещания и в то, что я стану хорошим супругом. Если тебе так хочется избавиться от меня, то найдешь и другие способы.   
  
Майкрофт кивнул, соглашаясь с такими условиями, взял со стола лист с именами и протянул его Шерлоку, пока тот не успел передумать:   
  
– Что ж, выбирай, – сказал Майкрофт спокойно и налил вина и себе.   
  
Подойдя к брату, Шерлок резко вырвал из его рук листок, смял его и бросил в камин. Бумага вспыхнула почти мгновенно.   
  
– Король Джон III, – произнес Шерлок, глядя в огонь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Принц-консорт – супруг правящего монарха, сам не являющийся суверенным монархом. 
> 
> Иллюстрации:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c837536/v837536118/58fe4/1I9ponOJQ1E.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c837536/v837536572/55d2f/MC7mJ6H5bh8.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c837536/v837536890/5275a/SUGFK1cHpQE.jpg


	3. Хэмиш

Когда их путешествие подошло к своему окончанию, и они были уже почти что у ворот города, расположившегося чуть ниже замка Уотсон (который возвышался над всем этим, словно еще один пик в цепи гор), король Майкрофт отправил вперед нескольких людей из своей свиты: одного – ко двору короля Джона, дабы сообщить об их скором прибытии, а других – для того, чтобы те нашли хороший постоялый двор, где принц Шерлок, сам король да и вся свита могли бы привести себя в порядок перед прибытием во дворец. Несколько рыцарей из их свиты, услышав этот приказ, сразу повеселело: с одной стороны, от того, что у них будет возможность помыться и поесть, не проходя через долгое и нудное раскланивание перед очередными высокородными господами и дамами, а с другой стороны, от того, что понимали, что их король сделал это лишь с одной целью – как следует нарядить и причесать принца, чтобы его неподобающий внешний вид не испортил первое впечатление королю Джону. Шерлок выслушивал их смешки и похабные перешептывания, сжав зубы: он и сам чувствовал себя призовой лошадью на ярмарке, так что и ответить на их колкости ему было нечем. Вдруг один из рыцарей, видимо, сказал что-то особенно забавное, и вся эта небольшая компания разразилась громким и заливистым смехом: хотя подобное отношение к особе королевской семьи было непозволительно, с каждым днем путешествия манеры некоторой части свиты, уверенной, что Шерлок покинет их и останется в замке короля Джона в качестве принца-консорта, становились все смелее.   
  
Шерлок попытался взять себя в руки и сделать вид, что не заметил их насмешек. У него было полно и своих забот, чтобы тратить свое время, размышляя о том, как к нему относятся такие люди, как рыцарь Себастьян и ему подобные. Кроме того, Шерлок был уверен, что они все скоро притихнут и будут вести себя подобающе, как только поймут, что он еще не дал своего согласия на брак и вполне еще может отказаться и вернуться домой. Так что в присутствии короля Джона они уж точно будут говорить о Шерлоке лишь с восхищением и уважением, боясь дать королю повод для отмены брака. Никому из свиты этого бы не хотелось. Шерлок был так в этом уверен, поскольку однажды услышал разговор Себастьяна с каким-то придворным о том, как сильно они все ждут дня, когда наконец острый на язык и излишне умный принц «избавит замок короля Майкрофта от своего присутствия». И, учитывая, что вскоре после этого Майкрофт начал подыскивать Шерлоку супруга, шпионы короля, вероятно, тоже это слышали.   
  
Впрочем, Шерлок не винил Майкрофта за решение отослать его подальше. Вероятно, его брат действительно верил, что сделал это ради его блага и безопасности. Просто Шерлоку не нравился способ, которым Майкрофт решил от него избавиться.   
  
Эти мысли занимали его оставшуюся часть дороги, и он и не заметил, как оказался у небольшого на вид трактира, комнаты над которым любезно (за щедрое количество золотых) были предоставлены в его распоряжение. Поднявшись, он с радостью обнаружил, что ванна уже готова, как и одежда, в которую его брат хотел его переодеть. Шерлок мельком взглянул на принесенные вещи и удивленно замер над ними: это был хорошего качества черный дорожный костюм – строгий, почти ничем не украшенный, а не вычурный и цветастый, как он боялся.   
  
В конце концов Шерлок усмехнулся: все думали, что король Майкрофт прикажет нарядить его поярче и понаряднее в надежде, что Джон III «влюбится в милое личико этой прекрасной розы и не заметит ее шипов», как выразился как-то Себастьян, но, очевидно, Майкрофт решил сыграть тоньше. Вместо того, чтобы демонстрировать Джону III свое желание произвести самое выгодное первое впечатление богато украшенной одеждой, он собирался обыграть все так, будто Шерлок, на самом деле уже отдохнувший, умытый и причесанный, действительно мог так выглядеть после тяжелой пятидневной дороги. Шерлок ненавидел это в брате, но одновременно восхищался умением Майкрофта манипулировать умами людей при помощи подобных незначительных деталей.   
  
Впрочем, подыгрывать он не собирался, так что, приняв ванну и одевшись, он не стал расчесывать волосы, позволяя им высохнуть в беспорядке. Он знал, что Майкрофт будет в бешенстве, если заметит это, но не станет же король при всех кидаться на него с расческой, верно? Представив эту сцену, Шерлок рассмеялся и взглянул в зеркало. Все веселье тут же закончилось. «И как кто-то действительно мог поверить, что король Джон III может влюбиться в это странное лицо?» – подумалось ему.   
  
Что-то в его голове щелкнуло, и Шерлок резко взялся за расческу.   
  
Через пять минут выйдя к брату и заметив довольную улыбку на его лице, Шерлок тут же пожалел о своей несдержанности и импульсивности. 

***

  
К замку они прибыли довольно скоро: удивительно, но дорога через узкие улочки города показалась им куда проще, чем путь по широкому торговому тракту. Хотя, возможно, раньше на них просто сказывалась усталость. И теперь каждый из них без стеснения и с любопытством оглядывал чужие владения. Замок, что и издали приводил в трепет, вблизи вызывал одно лишь восхищение. Хотя зоркому глазу Шерлока было видно, что замок знавал и лучшие времена. Впрочем, Шерлок и сам знал, что, скорее всего, просто придирался и искал что-то в надежде, что это станет веской причиной для отмены брака. И здесь этого явно было не найти. «Ну кто же отказывается от помолвки из-за внешнего вида замка возможного супруга?» – подумал Шерлок, но вскоре отмахнулся от этой мысли, когда, по мере их приближения к главным воротам, у ступеней замка стали вырисовываться несколько фигур, явно ожидающих их приезда.   
  
Шерлок присмотрелся внимательнее: среди них было двое или трое лакеев и какая-то другая прислуга, но две фигуры в центре привлекали его внимание сильнее всего. Каждый из них был в красной военной форме, разве что фасон был разный да знаки отличия. Того человека, что был моложе, Шерлок узнал сразу: они виделись на каком-то дипломатическом приеме несколько месяцев назад. Это был один из тех принцев, что были в списке кандидатов ему в мужья. Его звали то ли Георг, то ли Гэвин, Шерлок не мог сказать точно. А вот второй…   
  
Он был, может, лет на восемь старше первого, его слишком рано поседевшие волосы были аккуратно зачесаны назад, а его борода (более темного оттенка), очевидно, была отпущена совсем недавно. Он стоял ровно, по-военному вытянувшись, но при этом ему приходилось опираться на красивую резную трость. Когда процессия подъехала совсем близко, этот человек вышел к ним навстречу, и Шерлок про себя отметил, что тот немного хромал. Пока тот приветствовал короля Майкрофта, Шерлок старался концентрировался на этих мелких деталях, вроде трости или бороды, запрещая себе собирать всю информацию в единую картину. Он даже про себя не мог отважиться произнести имя человека, что стоял перед ним.   
  
Наконец, осознав, что что-то делает не так, Шерлок быстро слез с лошади и совершенно неожиданно для себя оказался с этим мужчиной лицом к лицу. Он очень надеялся, что ни один мускул на его лице при этом не дрогнул, но стоило этому мужчине улыбнуться, так тепло и приятно, как Шерлок тут же поймал себя на том, что его губы непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке в ответ.   
  
– Не могу передать, как рад вновь увидеть тебя, Шерлок, – сказал тот, и картинка в голове Шерлока все-таки собралась.   
  
Это был король Джон III. Это был его Хэмиш.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c837536/v837536605/4f41c/rqGHtEXne4Q.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c837536/v837536605/4f42b/JGXgIcLDQ6w.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c837536/v837536605/4f43a/IE4tgysxscs.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c837536/v837536918/4e4c0/w5O2l0AdpMQ.jpg


	4. Королевские покои

Шерлок на несколько секунд позволил себе окунуться в тепло голоса короля Джона, ни о чем не думая и просто улыбаясь ему в ответ. Возможно, Шерлок даже сказал что-то в ответ на его приветствие, хотя сам в этом не был уверен. И только когда Джон оставил его, прекратив взаимные раскланивания, чтобы сообщить своим гостям, что, если они желают, они могут отдохнуть с дороги в подготовленных для них комнатах, а затем присоединиться к нему и его «дорогому другу Грегу» за ужином, Шерлок наконец смог выдохнуть и сбросить с себя тот дурман, с помощью которого король Джон, казалось, завладел его разумом на мгновение. Будь Шерлок глупее, он решил бы, что его околдовали, но он был достаточно умен, чтобы понять для себя, что он просто… растерялся в присутствии своего, возможно, будущего мужа. «Да. Растерялся. От долгой дороги или усталости, скорее всего. Да. Назовем это так», – подумал Шерлок и решил согласиться на небольшой отдых, чтобы восстановить силы, что, судя по всему, было ему так необходимо.   
  
Он благодарно кивнул хозяину замка и быстро поднялся по ступеням, оставляя того позади и этим спасаясь от очередной обезоруживающей улыбки. «Удивительный человек, – подумалось Шерлоку. – Он, должно быть, может так же искренне и тепло улыбнуться даже ядовитой змее».   
  
Дождавшись брата, который тоже был не прочь отдохнуть, Шерлок еще раз кивнул королю Джону, а затем скрылся за красивой резной дверью замка. Вместе со слугой, сопровождающим его и Майкрофта к их покоям, с ними увязался и тот самый принц, имя которого все так и отказывалось остаться в памяти Шерлока. Обстоятельство это объяснилось довольно скоро: комнаты его были в той же части замка, что и их собственные. Шерлок было подумал, что всем гостям предоставлялись комнаты в восточном крыле, но Гр.. Грэм (возможно?) тут же отверг эту теорию, высказанную, как оказалось, вслух.   
  
Молодой принц улыбнулся Шерлоку и пояснил:   
  
– Когда солнце встает из-за гор, только из восточной части замка открывается хороший вид на эту красоту. Из других спален такого не увидишь. Кроме того, раньше именно эта часть замка использовалась в качестве покоев для королевской четы. Джон лишь близких друзей селит в этой части замка... О! А тебя, насколько я понимаю, поселили в бывших королевских покоях, – с многозначительным смешком добавил он, когда их подвели к спальне Шерлока. Майкрофт удостоился спальни поблизости и тут же (с несвойственной ему поспешностью) скрылся в своих покоях, пожелав им хорошего отдыха. Ответом на это послужили быстрый кивок от Шерлока и удивительно широкая улыбка на лице второго принца.   
  
Шерлок остался у своей двери, ожидая, что друг короля пойдет дальше, но тот отпустил слугу, сказав, что сам найдет свои покои, и выжидающе посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот напрягся. Его навязчивый собеседник улыбнулся только шире. «Боже, здесь все такие улыбчивые?» – подумал Шерлок.   
  
Наконец его попутчик не выдержал:   
  
– И долго ты будешь делать вид, что не помнишь меня? – со смехом в голосе спросил тот и тут же добавил, но немного тише и печальнее:   
  
– Впрочем, это ваша семейная черта, полагаю.   
  
Шерлок удивленно перевел на него взгляд и постарался, как мог, сгладить обстановку:   
  
– Ну почему же? Я отлично вас помню. Мы встречались не более пяти месяцев назад на обсуждении… – Шерлок попытался припомнить тот скучный прием, – ...признаться, не помню, что мы обсуждали.   
  
– Мой отец и твой брат обсуждали уменьшение пошлин на торговлю и что-то еще. А ты полвечера спорил со скрипачом, играющим на пире в честь удачных переговоров, а другую половину – шатался в одиночестве по замку моего отца и делал вид, что не помнишь мое имя…   
  
Шерлок отвел глаза, стараясь себя не выдать. Но его щеки все равно заалели от этого замечания, и его собеседник возмущенно вскрикнул.   
  
– Да ты и сейчас не помнишь! Поверить не могу! Шерлок, ради всех богов, я полдетства провел у вас в замке, как ты можешь не помнить?!   
  
Шерлок отвел глаза сильнее и попытался припомнить имя собеседника. На ум всплывало только его родовое имя, остальное же было покрыто туманом.   
  
– Лестрейд, – выдал он быстро, надеясь, что это сгладит нанесенную им обиду. Ссориться с «дорогим другом» Джона совершенно не хотелось.   
  
Собеседник вздохнул.   
  
– Да, именно так ты меня и звал большую часть детства. Вот что такого особенно сложного в имени «Грег»?   
  
Шерлок пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить.   
  
– А, будь оно проклято, зови меня Лестрейдом, если тебе так хочется, – махнул на него рукой Грег.   
  
Шерлок нервно улыбнулся и попытался перевести разговор на что-то другое. Прощаться на этой ноте было бы совсем уж невежливо.   
  
– А что ты делаешь в замке Уотсон? – осторожно спросил он.   
  
Грег рассмеялся:   
  
– Джон – мой старый добрый друг. Мы познакомились еще в детстве, когда оба гостили в замке твоего отца. Узнав, что Джон надумал вступить в брак, я помчался сюда в надежде, что успею и не пропущу церемонию. Я рад, что успел вовремя, – Грег вдруг замолчал и чуть не стукнул себя по лбу. – Поверить не могу, что забыл. Я ведь так и не поздравил тебя с помолвкой! Я от всего сердца поздравляю тебя, уверен, вы с Джоном...   
  
Шерлок дернулся, услышав о помолвке.   
  
– Едва ли вы с королем Джоном такие хорошие друзья, как ты говоришь, – вдруг перебил он Грега. – Если бы это было так, он бы сказал тебе о том, что…   
  
– ...что дата свадьбы еще не назначена? – Грег улыбнулся. – Да, это он мне сказал, когда я приехал. Что вам нужно еще немного времени, чтобы получше узнать друг друга.   
  
– ...что я еще даже не дал согласие на помолвку, – отрезал Шерлок.   
  
Услышав эти слова, Грег перестал улыбаться и будто врезался в стену. Шерлок удивился такой реакции: казалось, перед ним разворачивалась какая-то личная драма Лестрейда, которую он не мог понять, и его грядущая помолвка, видимо, играла в этом какую-то роль, о которой он еще не знал. Он уже хотел было расспросить Грега об этом подробнее, но тот вдруг попрощался с ним и, проведя взглядом по двери, ведущей в покои короля Майкрофта, скрылся где-то за поворотом. Шерлок удивленно посмотрел ему вслед, а затем обернулся и наконец открыл дверь в свои комнаты.   
  
Что ж, Грег и правда не врал. Даже Шерлок, привычный к роскоши королевских дворцов, был поражен своими покоями. Комнаты были чудесными, светлыми и просторными. А вид из окон завораживал. Шерлок глубоко вдохнул, улыбнулся и, решив поговорить с Лестрейдом позже, раскинулся на постели, стянув с себя всю одежду, кроме сорочки.   
  
Проснулся Шерлок от чьих-то шагов за дверью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации:   
> https://pp.userapi.com/c837536/v837536020/52614/F9lrnJ1WPFM.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c837536/v837536020/52629/gcruAcEFph4.jpg


	5. Предложение

Шерлок приподнялся на кровати и прислушался. Человек за дверью, судя по звуку его шагов, ходил туда-сюда, не решаясь постучать. Это явно был не слуга, зовущий его к ужину: Шерлок проспал не более часа, а значит, и время ужина еще не подошло. Кроме того, слуга бы не стал бояться стучать. Шерлок поднялся, быстро натянул один из своих многочисленных халатов прямо поверх сорочки и, перед тем как открыть дверь этому неизвестному нерешительному человеку, мельком взглянул на себя в зеркало. Он не знал, кто мог бы быть настолько дерзок, что решился бы прийти к его покоям в часы отдыха, но на ум приходил лишь один человек. Шерлок подошел к двери, поплотнее запахнул халат и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, подготавливаясь к встрече с королем Дж…   
  
Распахнув дверь, он с удивлением обнаружил Лестрейда, уже занесшего руку, чтобы постучать. Шерлок не смог сдержать удивленного возгласа:   
  
– Ты?! – спросил он растерянно.   
  
Грег нервно фыркнул:   
  
– А ты ждал кого-то другого?   
  
Шерлок сжал губы и пропустил неожиданного гостя к себе. Тот благодарно кивнул и опустился на предложенное ему место. Шерлок сел в кресло напротив и выжидающе посмотрел на Грега. Тот молчал несколько мгновений, видимо, собираясь с мыслями. Шерлок не стал торопить его, лишь налил ему вина из графина, стоящего на небольшом деревянном столике, и пододвинул бокал к своему гостю: тот благодарно принял это угощение и тут же осушил бокал почти наполовину. Грег явно нервничал.   
  
Отпив еще вина, он наконец-то отважился произнести:   
  
– Шерлок. Я… Могу я поговорить с тобой о том, что будет, если… если ты все же не согласишься на брак с королем Джоном?   
  
Шерлок удивленно уставился на него и, припоминая тот факт, что Грег был в списке кандидатов на его руку, еще сильнее растерялся. Не хотел же Лестрейд в доме своего друга, буквально за его спиной предлагать себя его нареченному в качестве альтернативы?! Это было по меньшей мере бесчестно и возмутительно. Шерлок сжал зубы и уточнил у Лестрейда, к чему тот ведет. Грег лишь печально вздохнул:   
  
– Несколько недель назад к моему отцу прилетел ворон с письмом от твоего брата, короля Майкрофта. А потом мой дорогой родитель вызвал меня к себе и спросил, не желаю ли я взять «младшего из дома Холмсов» себе в мужья. Ответ «нет» его явно не обрадовал, – Грег невесело рассмеялся и продолжил, – видишь ли, он очень давно мечтает породниться с вашим домом. Однажды его надежды на это уже рухнули, так что теперь он готов ухватиться за любую возможность.   
  
Шерлок в ответ налил вина и себе. Сделал несколько больших глотков и тихо спросил:   
  
– И ты пришел сюда, чтобы попытаться выполнить волю своего отца?   
  
Лестрейд возмущенно воскликнул:   
  
– Во имя всех богов, разумеется, нет! Но мой отказ отец точно не примет, а вот с твоим нежеланием выйти за меня ему придется считаться. Поэтому, пожалуйста, если ты вдруг не захочешь стать супругом Джона (хотя я думаю, вы были бы замечательной и счастливой парой), откажись и от «моего» предложения. Пожалуйста. Очень тебя прошу.   
  
Шерлок замер и осторожно уточнил:   
  
– То есть ты пришел сюда, чтобы предложить мне… ни за что не становиться твоим супругом?   
  
Грег улыбнулся и кивнул. Шерлок рассмеялся в ответ: вся эта ситуация была ужасно странной. Но Лестрейд явно ожидал его ответа, так что он поспешил его успокоить и кратко пересказал ему свою с братом договоренность.   
  
– ...так что: либо я выйду за короля Джона, либо вообще не выйду ни за кого! – закончил он.   
  
Воцарилось немного неловкое молчание. Грег тихо прыснул, уткнувшись носом в свой бокал, и Шерлок понял, что прозвучало это как-то не так. Он попытался исправить положение:   
  
– Я хочу сказать лишь то, что, независимо от того, выйду я за Джона или нет, тебе вовсе не грозит брак со мной. Как и мне не грозит брак с тобой, слава богу.   
  
Грег, удовлетворенный таким ответом, поблагодарил Шерлока и уже было встал, чтобы оставить принца одного, как тот вдруг остановил его.   
  
– Постой, – сказал Шерлок резко. Грег замер, и Шерлок продолжил, – я все хочу тебя спросить. Я не решался спросить у брата, но мне все же любопытно, почему он вообще стал рассматривать тебя на роль моего супруга? Ведь вы же… Ты знаешь.   
  
Грег печально улыбнулся и сел обратно в кресло:   
  
– Ты был еще совсем ребенком и, возможно, не помнишь, что та договоренность была между моим отцом и вашими с Майкрофтом родителями. Не между Майкрофтом и мной.   
  
Шерлок нахмурился, не понимая:   
  
– Но вы были помолвлены. Как и сейчас, если подумать. Никто из вас не расторгал помолвки.   
  
Грег по-доброму рассмеялся, упрекнув молодого принца в наивности.   
  
– Да, мы и правда были помолвлены. Когда-то. А потом я поступил на службу в королевскую гвардию моего отца, и свадьбу пришлось ненадолго отложить. Сначала на год, потом на два… Потом вновь началась Нескончаемая Война на юге…   
  
– Уже не «Нескончаемая», – исправил его Шерлок.   
  
Грег пожал плечами, соглашаясь.   
  
– Уж точно не благодаря моему вмешательству. Если бы Джон, тогда еще принц Хэмиш, не откликнулся на зов моего отца, мы бы все увязли в этой войне, как пустынных песках. Он принес всем мир, – сказал он с нескрываемым восхищением в голосе.   
  
Шерлок допил свое вино и, чуть закашлявшись, добавил:   
  
– Мой брат называет это «Урегулированием конфликта на юге».   
  
Они рассмеялись, и Грег спросил:   
  
– Боги, так значит Майкрофт вообще не изменился?…Ладно, в любом случае, когда я вернулся, ваши родители… – он замер, не зная, как продолжить. – Я сожалею. Уверен, ты очень скучаешь по ним.   
  
Шерлок не ответил, лишь крутил в руках пустой бокал. Тема явно была болезненной для него, Грег почувствовал себя неловко. Он отвел глаза и продолжил свой рассказ:   
  
– ...в любом случае это было неподходящее время, чтобы напоминать о старых обещаниях. А потом Майкрофт стал королем: на него сразу свалилось столько новой ответственности, столько новых проблем. Он даже перестал отвечать на мои письма, ограничиваясь короткими записками. Да и мне казалось ужасным добавлять ему еще больше хлопот. Наше общение тихо сошло на нет еще год назад.   
  
Шерлок возмущенно прервал его:   
  
– Но все же ни один из вас не написал о своем желании разорвать помолвку!   
  
– Он прислал письмо, в котором спросил, не желаю ли я взять в мужья тебя! – так же точно вспылил Лестрейд. – Если это не разрыв помолвки, то я не знаю, что это.   
  
Шерлок погрустнел. «Лучше бы Майкрофт сначала разобрался со своим браком, а не так увлеченно пытался выдать замуж меня», – подумал он, устало вздохнув. Рассказ Грега испортил его и без того беспокойное настроение. В задумчивости своей он и не заметил, как Грег тихо поблагодарил его за беседу и поднялся с кресла, намереваясь уйти. Шерлок удивленно поднял голову. Грег встал перед ним, протянув ему ладонь для рукопожатия. Шерлок тоже поднялся, взялся за нее, даже не понимая, за что Грег продолжал его благодарить. Наконец Грег отпустил его руку, улыбнулся и довольно произнес:   
  
– В любом случае… Еще раз: спасибо тебе. Огромное.   
  
Шерлок растерянно спросил:   
  
– За что? Я ничего не сделал.   
  
– За то, что ты принял мое предложение никогда не выходить за меня замуж! – ответил Грег, смеясь.   
  
Шерлок улыбнулся и открыл ему дверь:   
  
– Я был счастлив принять твое предложение.   
  
И Грег наконец-то оставил его и практически светился от радости, когда уходил. Шерлок запер дверь и вновь, стянув с себя халат, рухнул на кровать, надеясь все же отдохнуть еще хотя бы полчаса. Но стоило ему прикрыть глаза, как за окном прозвучал мелодичный перезвон колоколов, оповещающий о времени ужина. Шерлок трагично вздохнул и уткнулся носом в подушку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c837536/v837536528/4c490/ux9hNJoQJ7M.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c837536/v837536247/4f971/cHrKB7Apbx4.jpg


	6. Галерея

Шерлок был весьма удивлен, когда его проводили не в главный зал, где, как он знал, по традиции обычно устраивались пиршества или большие званые обеды и ужины в честь прибытия каких-нибудь знатных гостей, а в небольшую, но очень светлую галерею в совершенно другой части замка. На мгновение Шерлок даже растерялся, но, увидев уже накрытый стол и улыбающегося ему принца Грегори, стоящего возле окна, он понял, что пришел в нужное место. Но все же некоторое непонимание все еще не давало ему покоя. Он огляделся: это действительно была галерея, а не какой-то необычный обеденный зал. Множество картин, в основном изображающих сцены битв и охоты, украшало ближайшую к нему стену, а из непрерывной череды больших окон (по другую сторону от сплошной стены) открывался чарующий вид на далекие заснеженные горные вершины. Или открывался бы, если бы под вечер с близлежащих крутых склонов не сполз тяжелый густой туман. Впрочем, Шерлок был этому даже рад: туманная погода напомнила ему об оставленном им родном доме, и он даже немного пришел в себя, увидев наконец хоть что-то знакомое и привычное. Он подошел к окну и встал возле Грега. Тот что-то сказал ему, малозначительное, неважное, вроде той ненужной болтовни, которой люди пытаются заполнить неудобную тишину в надежде, что глупые замечания о погоде помогут избежать неловкости. Шерлок решил даже не отвечать на эти слова. Да и что он мог ответить? «Да, ты прав, сегодня действительно очень туманно»? «Я люблю туманную погоду, она напоминает мне о доме»? Или Шерлоку следовало бы наклониться к Грегу и тихо произнести что-то вроде: «Быть может, если мы откроем окна и впустим туман сюда, словно старого друга, ты избавишь меня от необходимости выслушивать очевидные замечания о погоде за окном?!».  
  
Шерлок сцепил трясущиеся от волнения руки в замок и напомнил себе, что сегодня ему необходимо быть вежливым даже с раздражающими его людьми. Хотя Грег, если подумать, вовсе и не раздражал его специально. Шерлок вдруг понял, что Грег лишь пытался завести дружескую беседу, и не его вина, что Шерлок, взволнованный скорой встречей с королем Джоном, совершенно не был готов к общению. Шерлок перевел взгляд на туман за окном и постарался сделать вид, что, задумавшись, просто не расслышал слова Лестрейда, а тот сделал вид, что поверил в это.  
  
Они молча стояли так несколько минут, но в конце концов одна из двух массивных двухстворчатых деревянных дверей, с двух сторон отделяющих эту часть галереи от остального длинного коридора, распахнулась и пропустила аж двух увлеченно разговаривающих королей. И, судя по тому, как сильно был увлечен беседой Майкрофт, разговор шел о политике. Шерлок закатил глаза, даже не надеясь, что за столом этой темы можно будет избежать.   
  
Как бы то ни было, заметив, что Грег с Шерлоком уже здесь, они оба (как Майкрофт, так и Джон) прервали свою беседу, и Джон жестом пригласил всех к столу. Пока они рассаживались, в открытую дверь тихо проскользнуло несколько слуг. Последний из них плотно запер галерею, и ужин начался.

***

  
Джон, видимо, догадавшись по лицу Шерлока, что с политики разговор начинать не стоит, попытался предложить свои темы для беседы. По всей видимости, неудачно: Шерлок, волнуясь по непонятной даже ему самому причине, отвечал односложно на все расспросы и не спешил уводить беседу в интересующее его самого русло. Шерлок видел, что это очень опечалило короля Джона, который думал, что принцу в его обществе по меньшей мере некомфортно, но, если честно, Шерлок попросту совершенно не представлял, о чем можно было поговорить с королем. Не упоминая еще и о том, что он безо всяких разговоров уже знал кое-что важное о Джоне III: тот всеми силами и всеми возможными способами пытался ему понравиться. Очевидно, Джон заранее поговорил как с Грегом, так и с Майкрофтом, чтобы узнать, что Шерлок за человек теперь, что ему нравится и каков сейчас его характер. Шерлок был уверен, что без этих расспросов Джон ни за что бы не устроил такой ужин. О, нет. Он бы сделал все как положено: устроил бы большой пир в главном зале в честь их приезда и их с Шерлоком будущей возможной помолвки. С менестрелями, развлечениями и сотней гостей – как этакое развлечение для придворных, чтобы этим дамам и знатным господам было о чем весело посудачить ближайшую пару недель. И они, как Шерлок и боялся раньше, стали бы рассматривать его и всячески оценивать, словно их мнение о том, кого захотел их король взять себе в супруги, было важнее мнения самого Джона. А этим небольшим и почти семейным ужином Джон спас его от всего этого, хотя бы на один день оттянув неизбежное. Но вот на себя самого он этим ужином точно навлек недовольство всего двора, который, без сомнения, ждал приезда молодого принца именно ради пиров, балов и всяческих развлечений. Хотя слуги, которым пришлось бы готовить на всю эту толпу, наверное, счастливо вздохнули и пожелали королю Джону долгих лет жизни. Как и сам Шерлок, который, как и его брат, с детства умел по достоинству оценить тишину, покой и уединение.   
  
Обдумывая все это, Шерлок вдруг понял, что один вопрос все это время все же крутился у него на языке.  
  
– Могу я узнать... – неожиданно начал он прямо посреди разговора, – а почему мы все же ужинаем именно здесь?  
  
Остальные голоса затихли и все три головы повернулись к нему, так что Шерлоку пришлось продолжить свою мысль под их выжидающими взглядами. Казалось, никто не понял, что он имел в виду, и поэтому он решил уточнить:  
  
– Это же галерея.  
  
– И что же? – поинтересовался Джон в ответ.  
  
Шерлок неуверенно замер, перевел взгляд на брата, весь вид которого буквально кричал: «Замолчи сейчас же!», – и замешкался:  
  
– Ну… Обычно галереи не используются в качестве столовых комнат, когда есть специально сделанное для ужинов помещение… Это… Так просто не принято.  
  
Джон уставился на него так, что Шерлок понял, что готов в ту же секунду провалиться сквозь землю из-за своей неспособности держать язык за зубами. Но вдруг Джон расхохотался. Шерлок удивленно поднял на него глаза.   
  
– Так значит, – произнес Джон, улыбаясь, – что я, король, в своем собственном замке не могу поужинать там, где мне хочется, потому, что так не принято?  
  
Шерлок покраснел:  
  
– Я вовсе не это… разумеется, можете, Ваше Величество… – он сделал глоток вина и откашлялся. – Возможно, мне лучше заткнуться.  
  
Джон улыбнулся, казалось, еще более развеселенный его реакцией. Но, что было важно, он не был обижен, а значит Шерлок мог выдохнуть спокойно.   
  
– Зачем же? Мне правда очень интересно было услышать твоё мнение, хотя, признаюсь, я не думал, что тебя сильно заботит то, что принято, а что нет.   
  
Шерлок фыркнул, немного успокоив нервно бьющееся сердце. Как оказалось, разговора с королем не стоило так бояться, и (при должном усилии со своей стороны) он мог даже начать получать от этой беседы некоторое удовольствие. Он отложил столовые приборы и, решив все свое внимание уделить разговору, улыбнулся, подняв глаза на короля.  
  
– Очевидно, моя репутация сильно обогнала меня, – произнес Шерлок, а затем посмотрел в сторону брата, который, хоть и беседовал о чем-то с принцем Грегори, то и дело бросал обеспокоенные взгляды в их с Джоном сторону, и продолжил, – что же касается вашего первого вопроса, то дело в том, что я обещал моему брату, что буду вести себя так, как подобает в приличном обществе, чтобы, как он выразился, «король Джон не сбежал от меня с криками».  
  
За столом воцарилось молчание. Даже Грег с Майкрофтом оторвались от беседы, уставившись на Шерлока, который, высказавшись, вновь вернулся к еде, гадая, не перегнул ли палку, показывая себя настоящего. Все ждали от Джона какой-то реакции. Джон перевел взгляд на Майкрофта, в его глазах плескались смешинки.   
  
– Право, не ожидал, что после стольких лет с момента нашего знакомства вы думаете, что я из тех людей, что убегают с криками, Майкрофт.  
  
Король Майкрофт, надо отдать ему должное, ничуть не изменился в лице. Видимо, план на случай внезапной грубости Шерлока у него тоже был. Он улыбнулся:  
  
– Я лишь просил Шерлока быть вежливым, насколько это вообще возможно. Остальное же… всего лишь вопрос формулировки, – он перевел взгляд на брата и выразительно взглянул на него. – Полагаю, Шерлок чуть приукрасил мои слова.  
  
Джон рассмеялся еще раз, а Шерлок, почувствовав поддержку с его стороны, не смог остановиться и колко ответил:  
  
– Разве? Я уверен, что передал все верно.  
  
Майкрофт то ли не нашелся что ответить, то ли обдумывал свои следующие слова, но, как бы то ни было, замолчал, возмущенный, а Джон переводил взгляд то на одного брата, то на другого и, почувствовав надвигающуюся ссору, решил наконец вмешаться.   
  
– Что ж, – привлекая к себе внимание, сказал он. – Должен сказать, мы сильно отклонились от изначальной темы разговора. И возвращаясь к тому, о чем мы говорили, о том, что принято или не принято: подумать только, но еще полвека назад свадьбы между двумя людьми одного пола были не приняты. Моя сестра не смогла бы жениться на своей возлюбленной, а возможность нашей с тобой свадьбы, Шерлок, не было бы смысла и обсуждать. А сейчас подобные союзы в порядке вещей.  
  
Что ж, это сработало. Оба брата отвлеклись от прожигания друг друга возмущенными взглядами и уставились на него. Напоминание о причине их приезда сюда подействовало на Шерлока отрезвляюще, словно ему на голову вылили ведро холодной воды. Он попытался возразить:  
  
– Да, но это сравнение… это не то же самое, что ужинать в галерее.  
  
Джон кивнул, соглашаясь:  
  
– Да, конечно же. Но если бы какой-то древний закон мешал бы мне взять в мужья тебя, я бы попытался изменить этот закон. А если дурацкая негласная традиция не позволяет мне поужинать там, где мне хочется, я просто создам новую. Что же касается твоего первого вопроса, – передразнил он, – то эта галерея мне просто нравится. Здесь довольно уютно, ты не находишь?  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся.  
  
– Так значит, вы просто делаете то, что вам хочется? – спросил он, но тут же опомнился, – пожалуй, мне все же стоит заткнуться, я опять начал вести себя грубо, Ваше Величество…  
  
Джон хитро улыбнулся в ответ:   
  
– В чем прелесть быть королем, если ты хотя бы изредка не можешь делать то, что хочется? И, не волнуйся, – добавил он, – ты вовсе не ведешь себя грубо, Шерлок…  
  
Джон замолчал и, казалось, о чем-то задумался. Шерлок не стал прерывать его размышлений и оглянулся на брата, но того принц Грегори утянул в очередной разговор, позволяя и им с Джоном вести свой диалог. Шерлок вновь перевел глаза на Джона, и как раз в этот момент тот наконец отмер. Король отпил вина и произнес то, о чем, видимо, и размышлял.  
  
– А вот я, признаться, весь день веду себя непозволительно. Подумать только, и ведь я даже не заметил…  
  
Шерлок просто вопросительно посмотрел на короля, не понимая, о чем тот говорит. Джон тут же пояснил:  
  
– Я так сразу начал звать тебя по имени, и даже не поинтересовался твоим мнением. Мне стоило обращаться к тебе, как положено, безо всей этой фамильярности...  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся, удивленный тем, что Джон счел это грубостью. Он и сам не заметил, что король делал это, так что поспешил уверить его, что вовсе и не против такого обращения.  
  
– Нет, нет, я вовсе не возражаю. Просто «Шерлок», пожалуйста.  
  
Джон кивнул, явно успокоенный.  
  
– Спасибо, – сказал он. – Но тогда и ты называй меня просто Джоном. Обойдемся без этих нелепых «Ваше Величество», хорошо?  
  
Шерлок замер. Про себя он и так уже называл Джона по имени, но сделать это вслух оказалось куда сложнее.   
  
– Но это как-то… – начал он неуверенно.  
  
– ...«не принято»? – передразнил Джон. – А в детстве ты не находил ничего неуместного в том, чтобы звать меня по имени.   
  
Шерлок покраснел.  
  
– Да, но тогда, – помедлил он, – но тогда мне было пять, а вы были просто мальчишкой, который помогал мне пробираться на старую пасеку, чтобы я мог наблюдать за пчелами.   
  
Джон облизал губы, явно довольный:  
  
– Ну, тогда я должен тебе кое в чем признаться. Я все тот же мальчишка, что помогал тебе пробираться на старую пасеку. Полагаю, мой возраст и борода могли сбить тебя с толку, но… Я мог бы помочь тебе пробраться на какую-нибудь из здешних пасек, если ты этого хочешь, если это тебя убедит.   
  
Шерлок рассмеялся, чуть растерянный этим предложением. «Разумеется, Джон пошутил, говоря о пасеке», – подумалось ему.  
  
– Ну да, конечно же, – потянул он с сомнением. – Спасибо…  _Джон._  
  
Услышав из его уст свое имя, король улыбнулся, да так радостно, что у Шерлока заалели уши. И он и сам не смог найти этому причины.

***

  
Дальше разговор потек куда живее. Блюда сменяли друг друга, за окнами постепенно темнело, а молчаливые слуги, снующие туда-сюда, вовсе не мешали мерному течению беседы. В какой-то момент Майкрофт, видимо, пытаясь вернуть утраченное, как он думал, расположение короля Джона, втянул того в очередной разговор о политике. Заметив это, Грег с Шерлоком переглянулись и рассмеялись, словно заговорщики. У каждого в мыслях было одно: «Ох уж эти сильные мира сего. Ни дня не могут без обсуждения политики. Короли, что с них взять?».  
  
Джон оглянулся на них и, кажется, увидев в этом прекрасную возможность втянуть в разговор и их, произнес:  
  
– Извините меня, Майкрофт, но мы с вами совсем забыли про остальных гостей, сидящих за этим столом… И, должен сказать, ты сегодня едва ли перекинулся со мной и парой слов за ужином, Грег… – Джон улыбнулся. Все было сказано им так вежливо и так дружелюбно, что даже Шерлок не мог обвинить его в попытке спастись этими словами от ужасающе скучной беседы с его братом.  
  
Грег отвлекся от Шерлока и взглянул на своего друга:  
  
– Да, действительно. Но не тебе жаловаться, Джон. У тебя сегодня был собеседник куда более интересный. И мне не хотелось отвлекать вас с Шерлоком друг от друга, пусть у меня и было, что сказать.  
  
Кажется, теперь все взгляды устремились на Грега, пожалуй, самого тихого и незаметного человека за этим столом. И Джон смотрел на него с особым интересом:  
  
– Ну, в таком случае ты понимаешь, что теперь тебе придется все это сказать? Ты сам разжег в нас любопытство.  
  
Грег взял несколько виноградин с блюда, стоящего перед ним и ответил:  
  
– Ну, я бы не сказал ничего особенно интересного, если честно. Разве что иногда хотел вставить несколько слов… Ну что ж. Ладно...   
  
– Не тяни уже, – не выдержал Шерлок.  
  
И Грег, видимо, решив поддеть его в ответ, заговорил:  
  
– Я лишь хотел сказать, что хорошо, что ужин проходит здесь, в уединении и тишине, а не в главном обеденном зале. И особенно хорошо, что ты, Джон, не пригласил музыкантов, дабы не оскорблять нежный слух своего нареченного.  
  
Джон, кажется, не понял последних его слов, а вот Шерлок уловил подтекст и, покраснев, ответил:  
  
– Ты все никак не можешь простить мне той ссоры со скрипачом? – Шерлок фыркнул, обиженный, что Грег решил припомнить ему это сейчас. – Так знай же, дело было вовсе не в том, что он ужасно играл. Хотя игра и правда была чудовищной.  
  
Теперь уже Джон с интересом смотрел на него:  
  
– А в чем же было дело, если не секрет? – спросил он.  
  
– Его скрипка была ворованной, – пожал плечами Шерлок.  
  
Удивленное «Действительно?» от Джона и деланно сомневающееся «И с чего ты это взял?» от Грега прозвучали почти одновременно. Майкрофт же молча наблюдал за всем этим, и Шерлок вдруг понял, что Грег сделал это специально, чтобы он мог продемонстрировать Джону свои «фокусы». Шерлок сжал губы. «Интересно, – подумал он, – Грег сам додумался или его попросил об этом Майкрофт? И что они сделают, если Джону мои умения не придутся по вкусу, как и всем остальным?»  
  
Но, делать было уже нечего, Джон заинтересованно ждал ответа, так что Шерлок попытался объяснить свои выводы.   
  
– Ты бы тоже заметил это, Грег, если бы обратил внимание на саму скрипку. Этот инструмент был явно непривычен скрипачу, он, казалось, только впервые взял его в руки. Да, быть может, он купил эту скрипку только недавно, но она уж слишком хорошего качества, чтобы такой человек мог легко ее купить. Она была не новая, но очень хорошая, чтобы кто-то мог просто так с ней расстаться. Прошлый владелец холил и лелеял свой инструмент, он (или она) отдал бы скрипку только, если больше и продавать было нечего. Но кто бы стал продавать скрипку от безденежья и ровно перед этим заменять струны на совершенно новые?   
  
Шерлок перевел дыхание и продолжил:   
  
– Еще одежда и руки скрипача (которые в последнее время скорее были привычны к тяжелой грязной работе в доках, а не к смычку и струнам) привлекли мое внимание. Конечно, он мог так тяжело работать именно, чтобы купить скрипку, но зачем посредственному скрипачу тратить весь свой заработок на один только этот инструмент? Он мог бы купить скрипку куда дешевле этой. Не говоря уже о том, что, если бы он купил ее, он бы точно знал о ее ценности и обращался бы с ней соответственно.   
  
Грег закатил глаза, а вот Джон, казалось, ловил каждое его слово.  
  
– Но он мог получить ее в наследство! – не выдержал Грег.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся:  
  
– Но разве тогда он бы не стал относится к ней еще бережнее? Ведь это не только дорогой инструмент, но и память о том, кто его ему оставил, разве нет?  
  
Джон пораженно смотрел на Шерлока, а Грег, признавая свое поражение, нехотя кивнул.   
  
– Что ж… это было потрясающе, – выдал Джон неожиданно. Шерлок удивленно уставился на него, и тот вдруг добавил, – но как ты мог точно узнать, что эта скрипка настолько ценная?  
  
– Нет ничего проще, – сказал Шерлок, отмерев, – одна из моих скрипок была от этого же мастера. Я узнал завиток грифа. Весьма характерная работа.   
  
Джон не остался в долгу:  
  
– Совершенно удивительно.   
  
Шерлок, и так уже покрасневший, почувствовал, как сильнее вспыхивает румянец на его щеках.   
  
– Ты так думаешь? – выдавил он с трудом и, после очередных уверений Джона в том, что тот поражен его талантами, краем глаза заметил, как довольно переглянулись Грегори и Майкрофт. Впрочем, теперь его, как ни странно, это уже не волновало. Он улыбнулся, глядя на Джона, и разговор продолжился.  
  
– Так значит… скрипка? – сказал Джон довольно. – Что еще мне нужно о тебе знать?


	7. Сорочка

По комнатам они разошлись, когда было уже совсем за полночь. Да и то, если бы король Джон не отправил всех спать, словно маленьких несмышленых детей, они, быть может, и вовсе засиделись бы за разговорами до самого утра. Но, к счастью для всех, Джон заметил, что Шерлок, с трудом сдерживающий зевоту, уже совсем начал терять нить своего рассказа, да и остальные гости чувствовали себя не лучше. Так что Джон, как и подобает радушному хозяину, осторожно намекнул, что, так как его дорогие гости, должно быть, совсем устали, всем уже пора отправляться спать. И, несмотря на свои вялые протесты, каждый из сидящих за столом был ему очень признателен за это. Хотя сам Шерлок поднялся со своего места немного недовольный: предложение Джона прервать ужин прозвучало прямо посреди его рассказа, и он так и не успел поведать королю самое интересное.   
  
– Я так и не успел рассказать финал этой истории, – произнес Шерлок печально: лишаться только что найденного в лице короля такого потрясающего и внимательного слушателя совершенно не хотелось.   
  
Джон, смеясь, протянул ему руку:  
  
– В таком случае, позволь, я провожу тебя до твоих покоев, и ты расскажешь мне окончание истории по дороге.   
  
Шерлок, стараясь не думать о том, значит ли это что-нибудь или нет, вложил свою руку в его ладонь. Джон нежно улыбнулся, вызывая очередной внезапный прилив крови к его щекам. Шерлок с трудом сглотнул и огляделся по сторонам, ожидая увидеть еще одну пару довольных ухмылок на лицах принца Грегори и своего брата, но с удивлением обнаружил, что они уже покинули их с Джоном и, тихо о чем-то переговариваясь, шли по коридору, соединяющему галерею с остальной частью замка. Шерлок вновь повернулся к Джону и, обрадованный тем, что их оставили наедине, произнес:   
  
– Что ж... так, о чем я говорил?  
  
Джон, сделав знак слугам, что они могут начать убирать со стола, повел Шерлока по коридору.  
  
– О злобном вдовце, двух его падчерицах и пестрой ленте, – ответил он. – Так это действительно была змея? Но как он отдавал ей команды? Этим странным свистом, про который ты говорил?  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся и обхватил руку Джона сильнее, чуть прижавшись своим плечом к его. Очередной «глупый» вопрос короля прибавил ему смелости.  
  
– Конечно же нет! – сказал он. – Змеи глухие, разве ты не знал? Он стучал своей тростью по стене!  
  
– Поразительно, – сказал Джон искренне. – А что с ним стало потом? Его казнили за убийство?  
  
Шерлок скорчил недовольную гримасу:  
  
– Нет. Хотя правосудие все же свершилось: его убила его собственная змея. Но, увы, не так много людей действительно знает, что произошло. Все рассказывают об этом случае, как о трагической случайности, – он помедлил. – Интересно все же устроены люди. Они не верят, что человек виновен, пока его не отведут на плаху, но стоит невиновному туда взойти, и вдруг вся толпа, собравшаяся на городской площади, желает ему смерти.   
  
Шерлок закатил глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что думает об этих недалеких глупцах. Джон, глядя на него с любопытством и восхищением, чуть усмехнулся и продолжил его мысль:  
  
– Иногда мне тоже кажется, что людям все равно, на чью смерть смотреть. Пока под угрозой не оказывается собственная голова – для них это всего лишь развлечение... О, вот мы и пришли, – он кивнул на дверь в покои Шерлока, и осторожно отпустил его руку. – Что ж… Мне было очень приятно узнать тебя чуть лучше. И вспомнить все те забавные истории из нашего детства тоже. Надеюсь, что и ты получил от этого ужина удовольствие.  
  
Шерлок нервно кивнул: он не ожидал, что путь от галереи до его комнат они пройдут так быстро. Вечер и правда был чудесным, и отпускать Джона Шерлоку совершенно не хотелось, но он не мог подобрать слов, чтобы заставить его остаться хотя бы ненадолго и этим не внушить ему ложных надежд. Кто знает, как это воспринял бы Джон, верно? Шерлок заставил себя улыбнуться:  
  
– Да. Это было… довольно мило, – осторожно сказал он и тут же заметил, как улыбка Джона от его слов чуть померкла. Кажется, тот ожидал от Шерлока более сильных эмоций. И Шерлок почувствовал себя просто ужасно, когда Джон сделал шаг назад.  
  
– Что ж, – еще раз сказал Джон. – Спокойных снов, Шерлок.   
  
А затем Джон чуть поклонился ему, хотя и не должен был, и ушел, тихо постукивая тростью по каменному полу в такт своим шагам. Шерлок прижался спиной к двери и печально посмотрел ему вслед.  
  
– Спокойных снов, Джон, – выдохнул он. 

***

  
Шерлок плотно запер за собой дверь и оглядел комнату, которую еще несколько часов назад не хотел покидать ради «бессмысленного и скучного» ужина, в которую теперь не хотел возвращаться, желая провести еще немного времени с королем Джоном. Но момент уже был упущен, и Шерлоку оставалось только смириться с этим. И, хотя сама комната никак не изменилась, юному принцу теперь здесь, в тишине и одиночестве, было неуютно. Он еще раз печально вздохнул и опустился на кровать, которая сейчас казалась ему до абсурдного огромной и нелепо широкой. Он откинулся назад прямо так, в одежде, раскинув руки и не желая уже ни двигаться, ни спать. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами, вспоминая все то время, что они провели за ужином и разговорами. Восстанавливал в памяти каждое слово Джона, каждую его улыбку, анализируя как его действия, так и свою реакцию на них. По всему выходило, что смущение и глупые улыбки в качестве его ответа преобладали. Если бы глаза Шерлока не были закрыты, он бы закатил их. Боже, он вел себя так глупо. Он не помнил ни дня, в течении которого он краснел бы так же часто, как за этим ужином. Его лицо опаляло огнем даже в моменты, когда, казалось, и смущаться-то было не от чего. Что же король Джон теперь будет думать о нем?..  
  
…Шерлок резко подскочил, услышав тихий стук в дверь, и поднялся с кровати, успев поблагодарить собственную леность за то, что так и не начал переодеваться ко сну. Он открыл дверь, в этот раз даже не надеясь, что за ней стоял Джон: он бы услышал так сильно запомнившийся ему стук трости, но в этот раз (как, впрочем, и в прошлый) его не было. И действительно, за дверью стоял вовсе не король Джон, а слуга, причем из его собственной, Шерлока, свиты: он хорошо помнил этого мальчишку, сутулого, нервного и немного раздражающего Его Величество короля Майкрофта. Кажется, звали его Билли.   
  
– Чего тебе? – устало спросил Шерлок.   
  
Слуга еще раз поклонился ему и ответил:  
  
– Ваш бр… Ваше Высочество, король Майкрофт велел мне исполнять обязанности вашего слуги. Пока вы гостите у короля Джона…  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза, но все же впустил его внутрь. «Раньше Майкрофт был куда более скрупулезен в выборе шпионов», – подумал Шерлок. Он знал, что стоит ему выставить мальчишку за дверь, как тот тут же направится к его брату с рассказами о том, что «нет, принц еще не спал, но да, он был один, нет, он не прятал короля Джона под кроватью. Да и сам не направился в королевские покои, чтобы соблазнить короля». Шерлок вполне мог себе представить этот разговор. Мальчишка бы краснел и вздрагивал при каждом вопросе, а Майкрофт бы недовольно хмурил брови и задумчиво молчал бы, выслушивая его ответ. Хотя, признаться честно, Шерлок не совсем представлял, что же стал бы делать Майкрофт, не окажись его в своих покоях. Хотя… Исходя из того, насколько он знал брата, тот бы просто «наблюдал и не вмешивался». Пока что.  
  
«Ну так и что тогда мне до его шпионов? – подумал Шерлок отстраненно. – Пусть мальчишка рассказывает моему брату, как я ложился спать, если тому так хочется послушать об этом».   
  
Слуга вновь подал голос:  
  
– Помочь вам переодеться ко сну, Ваше Высочество?   
  
Шерлок смерил его раздраженным взглядом, но заставил себя говорить ровно:  
  
– Просто расстели мне постель и принеси ночную рубашку. И можешь идти, – махнул рукой он.  
  
Сделав, что приказано, слуга вновь остановился возле Шерлока, словно ожидая чего-то. Тот поднял брови:  
  
– Я же сказал, ты можешь идти.  
  
Мальчишка выразительно посмотрел на платье Шерлока. Шерлок еще более раздраженно повел плечами и произнес, закатив глаза:  
  
– Я вполне способен переодеться самостоятельно. Оставь меня.  
  
Слуга нервно кивнул и, пожелав принцу добрых сновидений, покинул его покои. Оставшись наконец в одиночестве, Шерлок с наслаждением потянулся и подошел к кровати, на краю которой лежала ночная сорочка. Раздевшись, он потянулся к ней, но пальцы его замерли в дюйме от тонкой ткани. Шерлок растерялся: он не помнил этой совсем новой ночной рубашки среди своих вещей. Мгновение он разглядывал незнакомую ему вещь, но затем чуть ли не закатил глаза от своей же недогадливости. Он вспомнил, что к поездке ему пошили несколько новых платьев и различных костюмов по приказу короля Майкрофта. Можно было догадаться, что и его исподнее не оставят без внимания. И, зная, как быстро от слуг расходятся сплетни, он наконец понял, почему к началу его путешествия вся свита считала, что король Майкрофт желает преподнести своего брата королю Джону, словно красивую разодетую куклу в подарок, надеясь соблазнить его этим молодым телом под тонкими шелками и нежным кружевом.  
  
Вновь недовольно хмыкнув, Шерлок надел на себя сорочку и, погасив свечи, лег в кровать. Сон все еще не шел. Шерлок раздраженно натянул одеяло повыше (тут же почувствовав, как сорочка от этого слегка задралась) и поплотнее зажмурил глаза, пытаясь очистить сознание от событий этого дня. Разумеется, у него не вышло: его разум, получив так много новой информации, просто не мог перестать работать. Лицо Джона стояло у Шерлока перед глазами, и он ничего не мог поделать, чтобы вытеснить этот образ из своей головы. В его сознании Джон улыбался ему, так же ласково и нежно, как и за ужином, и Шерлок почувствовал, как тепло расходится по его шее и лицу. Он откинул ненавистное, излишне плотное и тяжелое одеяло в сторону и чуть приподнялся на локтях. Шерлок оглядел свои ноги: ночная рубашка, полупрозрачная и длинная, волнами собралась чуть выше его колен. Он, почувствовав себя неуютно, расправил тонкую ткань и вновь откинулся на подушки, стараясь не думать о том, зачем швеи и портные изменили его вкусам и выбрали именно этот материал для его новой одежды для сна. Раньше его ночные рубашки были куда проще: пошитые из более плотной ткани и менее изящные, чем это легкое и неудобное одеяние. Шерлок поежился, но не стал вновь закутываться в одеяло: ему вовсе не было холодно, лишь неуютно от мысли, что все те перешептывающиеся слуги были правы. Сорочка, мало что оставляющая на долю воображения, была сделана для соблазнения, уж точно не для сна, и не предназначалась для долгой носки. Шерлок даже подумал, что, должно быть, это была одна из тех вещей, которые снимают с тела, едва их надев. Он закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и постарался не думать о том, чьи руки, по мнению его брата и слуг, должны были снимать ее с него сегодня. Безрезультатно, впрочем.   
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как жар растекается все ниже, по его груди, спине и пояснице. Он распахнул глаза и уставился в потолок. «Что за глупость, – подумал он. Раздражение еще боролось со смущением, но последнее побеждало. – Как они это представляли себе? Что я в первый же день пришел бы к нему в постель? Я даже не знаю, в какой части замка находятся покои короля Джона, как я, по их мнению, смог бы соблазнить его этим нарядом? Разве что... только если бы он сам пришел ко мне». Шерлок нервно сглотнул: едва появившись, последняя мысль никак не желала покидать его головы. Разумеется, она была глупой. Из того, что Шерлок узнал сегодня о Джоне, было понятно, что это решительно невозможно. Но воображению его было все равно: пусть настоящий король Джон не позволил бы себе такой дерзости, образ, выдуманный Шерлоком, мог сделать это и много больше. Краснея, Шерлок согнул ноги в коленях и чуть развел их в стороны, чувствуя, как тепло распространяется по его телу, концентрируясь где-то внизу живота.   
  
«Если бы Джон сам пришел ко мне, – подумал Шерлок, прикусывая губу. – Если бы он…»   
  
Шерлок раздвинул ноги сильнее и опустил правую руку на живот, медленно ведя ей ниже, поглаживая себя через тонкий шелк. На сорочке тут же появилось небольшое влажное пятнышко, где об нее терлась головка его возбужденного члена. Шерлок провел ладонью сильнее, другой рукой поднимая ткань ночной рубашки все выше и выше, сминая ее в кулаке, пока она вся не собралась у него на животе, открывая прохладному воздуху комнаты его обнаженные раздвинутые ноги. Он еще раз коснулся себя через ткань и, облизнув пересохшие губы, пробрался под нее рукой. В комнате сразу стало жарче, и пальцы на ногах Шерлока подогнулись. Он задышал прерывистей, резко вздыхая и стараясь не издавать слишком громких звуков. Быть может, сейчас его никто и не слышал, но в своем воображении он был не один. Джон был здесь. И Шерлок медленно ласкал себя, представляя его, представляя, что король Джон, передумавший оставлять своего принца сегодняшней ночью одного, вернулся все же к его покоям и сейчас стоял за дверью, борясь со своим желанием войти без стука. И мог слышать каждый его вздох, каждый его стон. Но все еще не осмеливался войти.  
  
«В чем прелесть быть королем, если ты хотя бы изредка не можешь делать то, что хочется?» – всплыли вдруг в голове Шерлока слова Джона, сказанные им с хитрой улыбкой, и Шерлок, едва дыша, откинул голову на подушки. Шерлок почти услышал, как дверь с тихим скрипом отворилась, пропуская Джона из его воображения внутрь комнаты. Шерлока окатило еще одной горячей волной, когда он понял, что бы при этом предстало перед взором короля. Он сам, почти обнаженный, раскрытый, жаждущий чужих прикосновений. Возбужденный, стонущий. И эта дурацкая сорочка все еще была на нем. Шерлок почувствовал, как его ноги задрожали под чужим заинтересованным взглядом. Джон подошел ближе, еще не касаясь его, лишь наблюдая за движениями его рук, и опустился на кровать подле его ног. Перед глазами Шерлока вновь всплыли события этого вечера. Он вспомнил глаза Джона, смотрящие на него с восхищением, его хитрую улыбку и привычку облизывать губы буквально каждые пару минут. Шерлок провел рукой по внутренней стороне своего бедра, представляя, что это делает Джон.  
  
– Потрясающе, – выдохнул Шерлок, не переставая ласкать себя, и Джон из его воображения вторил ему.   
  
«Потрясающе, – произносил Джон, дотрагиваясь подушечками пальцев до его бедер, обхватывая его член своей рукой, нависая над Шерлоком и касаясь губами его обнаженной кожи. – Ты… потрясающий. Совершенно удивительный».   
  
И Шерлок выгибался и стонал, почти не сдерживаясь, представляя это. Джон же устроился между его раздвинутых ног, почти ложась на Шерлока сверху, и целовал его шею и плечи, касался своими губами его губ, слизывая с них тихие стоны и вскрики. И Шерлок подставлялся под эти поцелуи, словно измученный жаждой и жарой путник – под капли дождя. И будь Джон реальным, будь он не просто игрой его воображения, Шерлок бы умолял его не останавливаться, только не останавливаться…  
  
– Дж.. Джон, пожалуйста, Джон, – молил он, желая, чтобы настоящий Джон был здесь, с ним… внутри него. Шерлок выгнулся сильнее от этой мысли и, кажется, застонал особенно громко. Ведь какая разница, кто мог его услышать, ведь настоящий Джон никогда бы не решился…  
  
Шерлок подскочил на кровати, услышав внезапный шум за дверью. Буквально за мгновение он, краснея, словно пойманный за непотребствами мальчишка, которым сейчас и был, поправил сорочку и накрылся одеялом почти с головой, притворяясь спящим. Он закусывал губы от стыда и старался не издать ни звука, хотя и понимал, что уже поздно думать об этом, загнанно дышал и тщетно пытался успокоить испуганно бьющееся сердце, удары которого глухо отдавались в ушах. Но ни это, ни его редкие судорожные всхлипы не могли заглушить звук быстро удаляющихся шагов и тихий, но все же такой звонкий стук трости по каменному полу коридора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация:   
> Шерлок в своей обычной ночной рубашке: https://pp.userapi.com/c638530/v638530326/54f73/4aB9vj973KA.jpg


	8. Кухня

Сказать, что на следующее утро Шерлок чувствовал себя довольно неловко, было бы большим преуменьшением. Едва его голова приподнялась с подушек, как постыдные воспоминания о прошлой ночи навалились на молодого принца, и он с тихим отчаянным стоном откинулся обратно на кровать, лишь сильнее кутаясь в одеяло, заворачиваясь в него, словно в кокон. Шерлок даже не мог стереть все это, удалить из своей памяти. Стыдливый румянец словно навсегда въелся в его щеки. Шерлок помнил каждую мелочь, каждую свою мысль, каждое прикосновение. И отчетливее всего запомнился ему звук трости, такой звонкий, что, казалось, он до сих пор отдавался в его ушах.  
  
Но вот то, как он уснул, Шерлок не помнил. Честно говоря, он не думал, что вообще сможет уснуть после такого потрясения. Сердце его бешено колотилось, словно он был пугливым, загнанным на королевской охоте зверьком, стыдливые слезы собирались в уголках его глаз, а искусанные от волнения губы были разодраны до крови и сильно болели. Видимо, в какой-то момент усталость все же взяла свое, и Шерлок забылся сном, хотя долгожданного отдыха это ему не принесло. Утром принц чувствовал себя разбитым, уставшим и совершенно не выспавшимся.  
  
Он хотел было полежать в постели еще немного, но все же заставил себя подняться. Ночная рубашка, что вчера породила так много фантазий в его голове, теперь неприятно липла к телу, влажная от пота. Шерлок быстро стянул ее с себя и небрежно кинул на кровать. Затем надел халат и выглянул в коридор, чтобы вызвать к себе слугу.  
  
Через час с четвертью Шерлок, уже принявший быструю прохладную ванну и более или менее успокоивший горящие от любого воспоминания щеки, спустился к позднему завтраку в ту же самую галерею, что и вчера, где сейчас его уже ждали принц Грегори и король Джон, тихо о чем-то переговаривающиеся за столом. На мгновение Шерлока затопила волна паники: «Обо мне! Джон говорит ему обо мне», – подумалось ему, но он тут же заставил себя успокоиться. Глупо было думать, что Джон поспешил бы поделиться со своим другом тем, что увидел: если Джон и вправду хотел взять Шерлока в мужья, он не стал бы намеренно пятнать его честь подобными рассказами. Так что Шерлок заставил себя улыбнуться и опустился на стул рядом с Джоном. Король Майкрофт присоединился к ним чуть позже.

***

  
Завтрак тоже не отпечатался в памяти Шерлока: сев за стол, он почувствовал странную апатию и едва ли вставил больше двух слов за весь разговор. Все его мысли были далеки от происходящего за столом, хотя Шерлок не мог отрицать, что каждая из них была о Джоне. И… нельзя сказать, что это были приятные мысли. Шерлок уже не думал о нем так, как вчера, как тогда, когда он ласкал себя, представляя Джона рядом с собой. Вовсе нет. Появление перед его дверью настоящего Джона заставило Шерлока пересмотреть все, что он выяснил и узнал о короле за вчерашний вечер. И образ, который он успел нарисовать в своей голове, претерпевал теперь значительные изменения. И не в лучшую сторону. Если честно, Шерлок был даже слегка разочарован и оскорблен поступком Джона. Одно дело – фантазии, в которых он, Шерлок, мог представлять то, что ему вздумается, хоть возжелавшего его короля в первый же день их повторного знакомства, и совсем другое – реальность, в которой подобное поведение для короля было неприемлемо. Но, видимо, Шерлок ошибся в Джоне, и подслушивание у дверей своего нареченного для короля было всего лишь одной из тех вещей, которые «просто не приняты», но позволительны, если ты, разумеется, король.  
  
«По неприемлемости близки к ужину в галерее», – подумал он с раздражением.  
  
Шерлок отодвинул от себя тарелку, почувствовав комок, подступивший к горлу. Есть расхотелось совершенно. Собственный стыд сменился обидой, и самым ужасным во всем этом было то, что Джон вел себя совершенно нормально и спокойно. Казалось, он и вовсе об этом не думает. Шерлок сжал губы и поднял глаза на короля, сидящего рядом. К его возмущению, Джон все еще не подавал виду, что что-то произошло, и выглядел так, словно это не задело, не взволновало, не смутило его. Шерлок недовольно фыркнул и вновь приступил к еде, уткнувшись глазами в тарелку и надеясь, что это послужит оправданием его молчанию. Говорить ему хотелось еще меньше, чем есть.  
  
На какое-то время это сработало, и все присутствующие, уловив его мрачное настроение, позволили ему остаться наедине с собой. Но, как и все хорошее, длилось это недолго. Джон, стараясь, видимо, показать себя хорошим хозяином, чем-то поинтересовался у Шерлока, надеясь втянуть его в разговор, но тот не отреагировал, пропустил все мимо ушей и лишь невразумительно буркнул в ответ, когда Джон попробовал снова. И тут же почувствовал на себе неодобрительный взгляд Майкрофта. Шерлок сжал зубы и, нацепив на лицо подобие улыбки, обернулся к хозяину замка, делая вид, будто весь во внимании.  
  
Джон улыбнулся в ответ, заметив такую перемену в настроении, но даже тепло его глаз не подействовало на Шерлока, намеренного обижаться еще очень долго.  
  
– Ну, так и что ты думаешь насчет моего предложения? – наконец спросил Джон, поняв, что от Шерлока вступительной реплики не дождаться.  
  
Шерлок от возмущения чуть не поперхнулся своим напитком. «Неужели он действительно решил, что то, что он услышал вчера, означает, что я хочу выйти за него?» – подумал он удивленно и, решив, что, возможно, понял что-то не так, спросил, о чем речь. Джон улыбнулся шире:  
  
– Пасека. Помнишь, я предлагал тебе вчера? Можем вспомнить детство, отправиться туда вдвоем на весь день. Что думаешь?  
  
Шерлок облегченно выдохнул, понимая, что рано разволновался, и, улыбнувшись теперь уже более искренне, отпил немного из своего бокала. Но Джон все еще ждал его ответа, да и неодобрительный взгляд Майкрофта все еще прожигал в нем дыру, так что Шерлоку пришлось кивнуть и вслух согласиться на эту прогулку. На этом неловкий момент был исчерпан.

***

  
Едва закончив свой завтрак и возложив заботы по развлечению короля Майкрофта на плечи принца Грегори, Джон и Шерлок покинули галерею. Возможно, подобное можно было счесть грубостью с их стороны, но по счастью ни один из двух покинутых ими гостей не возражал, а Грег, по мнению Шерлока, так и вовсе изнемогал от желания остаться с Майкрофтом наедине.  
  
Пройдясь по длинным залам и коридорам, соединяющим галерею с остальной частью замка, Шерлок с Джоном разошлись по разным его крылам, чтобы переодеться в дорожные костюмы. Шерлок предложил встретиться после этого уже сразу у конюшен, но Джон тут же отклонил его идею:  
  
– Нет, нет. Я переоденусь и буду ждать тебя у твоих покоев. Нам нужно сделать еще одно дело в замке, перед тем как седлать лошадей.  
  
– Правда? – удивленно переспросил Шерлок, напрягшись, услышав о месте, которое король выбрал для встречи. – И что же это за дело?  
  
– Нам нужно заглянуть на кухни и взять с собой немного еды, – ответил ему Джон, но Шерлок от этого растерялся лишь сильнее.  
  
– Со времени завтрака прошло едва ли десять минут! – выдал он, не сдержавшись.  
  
Джон только вздохнул и терпеливо объяснил ему свои мотивы:  
  
– Мы отправимся на довольно долгую прогулку, нам в любом случае захочется есть. Кроме того, мне показалось, ты не так уж много съел за завтраком, Шерлок… – Джон посмотрел на него с немым укором в глазах, и Шерлок вдруг почувствовал себя непослушным пятилетним мальчишкой, каким был когда-то. Джон откашлялся и добавил, – думаю, не помешало бы взять с собой немного провизии. Не могу же я позволить тебе ходить голодным, верно?  
  
Шерлок нехотя кивнул, признавая его правоту, но все же заметил, что этим мог бы заняться слуга, а они в это время сменили бы костюмы. Джон в ответ лишь рассмеялся:  
  
– Неужели ты еще не понял, Шерлок? Мы же решили вспомнить все то, что мы делали в детстве! – Джон хитро улыбнулся ему, и смешинки в глазах короля действительно напомнили Шерлоку о том забавном светловолосом принце, который с радостью участвовал в авантюрах Шерлока и с не меньшим азартом втягивал его в свои. Пока Шерлок был погружен в свои воспоминания, Джон приблизил губы почти вплотную к его уху и заговорческим шепотом произнес, – вот что я предлагаю: давай тайно проберемся на кухни и стащим себе оттуда что-нибудь вкусное!  
  
Шерлок резко повернулся на его голос, и одно мгновение их лица разделяли лишь несколько дюймов. Но секунда прошла, и Шерлок отстранился, отводя взгляд, и вновь напомнил себе о том, что все еще дуется на короля… за что-то.  
  
– Что ж, хорошо, – сказал он наконец и направился к своим покоям.

***

  
Когда Шерлок закончил с выбором костюма для прогулки (теперь же цветовая гамма была не черная, а черно-синяя) и оделся, Джон уже поджидал его, прислонившись спиной к стене напротив его двери. Заметив его, Шерлок не смог сдержаться и беззастенчиво оглядел короля с ног до головы. Тот изменил своему красному парадному камзолу, в котором встречал гостей, и сейчас на нем была одежда поскромнее: удобный костюм для верховой езды в бежево-коричневых тонах и широкая портупея* для весьма тяжелого на вид меча. Шерлок приподнял бровь: наряд ему несомненно нравился, однако мало подходил для тайной прогулки на пасеку, скорее уж для длительного военного похода. Джону не хватало лишь оруженосца и доспехов для того, чтобы завершить этот образ. Шерлок улыбнулся и чуть поддел короля:  
  
– Пока я переодевался, успела начаться очередная война? Если да, то, боюсь, я выбрал неподходящий костюм.  
  
Джон рассмеялся в ответ и положил руку на рукоять меча:  
  
– Это просто старая привычка с войны. Я не привык ходить безоружным.  
  
Шерлок понимающе кивнул.  
  
– Полезная привычка для воина… и для короля, – сказал он, а затем, указав взглядом в сторону своих покоев, продолжил, – быть может, и мне стоит взять свой меч? Если на нас нападут, не хотелось бы вынуждать тебя защищать нас в одиночку.  
  
Джон не остался в долгу и вернул шпильку Шерлоку:  
  
– Конечно, ведь того кинжала, что ты прячешь в голенище своего сапога, будет явно недостаточно, если на нас нападут.  
  
Шерлок, восхищенный тем, что тот заметил эту деталь, смущенно пожал плечами.  
  
– Я тоже не привык ходить безоружным, – ответил он и, решив все же взять меч, еще раз заглянул в свои покои.

***

  
До кухонных дверей они добрались почти без приключений, но, как заметил Шерлок, не самой короткой дорогой. Джон в ответ на это кивнул, соглашаясь с этим предположением. Действительно, король провел Шерлока по хитрому переплетению коридоров, залов и галерей, по старой каменной лестнице и ведущему к ней тайному проходу, и Шерлок сомневался, что хоть кто-то, кроме них и, возможно, сестры Джона, Гарриет, которая в детстве жила здесь вместе с братом, использовал эту дорогу.  
  
С каждой секундой это маленькое приключение нравилось Шерлоку все больше: прогулка по замку, тому замку, каким его видел Джон, была действительно интересной. Каждый замок, каждая крепость, каждый дворец – все они хранили свои тайны и тайны своих хозяев, и сейчас Джон открывал Шерлоку свои. И Шерлоку хватало ума быть благодарным за оказанное ему доверие. Хотя порой он все же вставлял едкие комментарии, когда совсем не мог от них удержаться:  
  
– Тайный проход? Тайный проход за чьим-то портретом?! Почему их всегда делают за картинами?! – возмущенно шептал Шерлок в спину шедшего впереди Джона, который освещал им дорогу, держа в руке канделябр с тремя свечами.  
  
Джон тихо рассмеялся.  
  
– Не осуждай моих предков! – шутливо возмутившись, сказал он, а затем его голос стал довольно серьезным, – тайные проходы, пусть даже столь очевидно спрятанные, жизненно необходимы каждому замку! Сколько жизней было спасено благодаря ним! Конкретно этот помог…  
  
Шерлок тут же навострил уши, готовясь услышать захватывающую историю из прошлого, но голос Джона вдруг снова стал веселым и шутливым:  
  
– ...он помог нам с моей сестрой в детстве не умереть от голода!  
  
Шерлок фыркнул и усмехнулся Джону в спину, услышав эти слова. Дальше они шли в молчании, и до самого выхода из тайного хода ни один не произнес ни слова. Джон освещал им путь, а Шерлок с любопытством разглядывал каменные стены и пол. Все здесь было покрыто слоями пыли, и, хотя Шерлок не мог разглядеть в полутьме ничего больше, он мог предположить, что тайным ходом давно никто не пользовался.  
  
Наконец они дошли до конца: проход здесь чуть расширился, что позволило им наконец оказаться наравне друг с другом, – и Джон уже потянулся к тяжелому металлическому кольцу, открывающему дверь, как Шерлок вдруг схватил короля за руку.  
  
– Стой! – резко сказал он, все еще держа его ладонь в своей, и отобрал у Джона подсвечник.  
  
Джон растерянно наблюдал за тем, как Шерлок оглядел все вокруг от пола до стен и затем возвратился к дверному кольцу, особенно внимательно его осматривая, но не стал вмешиваться во внезапное помешательство принца. Вдруг все закончилось так же резко, как и началось. Шерлок вернул подсвечник Джону и наконец, будто опомнившись, отпустил его руку, позволяя Джону выпустить их обоих на свежий воздух. И едва они оказались снаружи, Джон сильно расчихался и закашлялся. Вытирая носовым платком нос и слезящиеся глаза, он тихо извинился перед Шерлоком:  
  
– Боже мой, Шерлок, прости. Я и не думал, что там так пыльно. Хотя стоило догадаться, туда никто не заходил уже очень давно… Не думаю, что кто-то вообще знал о нем, кроме меня и Гарри. Да уж. В детстве это было забавнее и не вызывало таких хлопот. Надеюсь, тебе пыль не доставила неудобств?  
  
Шерлок отмахнулся от его вопросов, погруженный в свои мысли:  
  
– Вовсе нет. Я люблю пыль.  
  
Джон удивленно поднял на него глаза и чуть гнусаво спросил, продолжая аккуратно вытирать нос платком:  
  
– Правда? Почему?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами:  
  
– В детстве я всегда мог узнать, какие книги Майкрофт таскал из отцовской библиотеки, по отсутствию на них пыли. Ее наличие или отсутствие – весьма важная деталь. Она может многое рассказать, очень многое. Потому что можно вернуть на место все, что угодно, кроме пыли.  
  
Джон рассмеялся:  
  
– Но я все же не хотел бы, чтоб ее возвращали. Вообще-то я бы предпочел убрать оттуда всю эту пыль. Боже, она там была везде!  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся.  
  
– Везде... – согласился он и мысленно добавил: «...кроме дверной ручки и той части коридора, которую я осмотрел».

***

  
Наконец Джон перестал чихать (свежий воздух пошел ему на пользу), убрал носовой платок и указал в сторону небольшой деревянной двери:  
  
– Мы пришли! Кажется, там сейчас никого не должно быть...  
  
Шерлок оглядел дверь и усмехнулся, пропуская короля вперед и позволяя тому открыть дверь самому. В детстве такие выходки срабатывали у них только тогда, когда на кухне никого не было или был кто-то, кто сквозь пальцы бы смотрел на чудачества и развлечения принцев. И сейчас Шерлоку было очень любопытно, что сделает Джон, когда поймет, что кухня не так пуста, как тому бы хотелось…  
  
Он вошел в приоткрытую дверь следом за Джоном и остановился подле него, когда тот, наконец заметив, что они здесь не одни, замер, словно испуганный мальчишка, намеревавшийся стащить что-то с кухни до обеда. Женщина, которую Джон, видимо, не ожидал здесь увидеть, повернулась на звук. Ее строгое темно-фиолетовое платье, пусть и спрятанное под фартуком, было испачкано в муке, а волосы с проседью завиты и собраны в пучок. Заметив пришедших к ней гостей, она быстро вытерла руки и приветливо улыбнулась, поздоровавшись с ними. Джон в ответ на это только вздохнул.  
  
– Леди Хадсон, что вы здесь делаете? Я думал, вам еще нельзя подниматься с постели… – сказал он строго, а затем, вспомнив о приличиях, поспешил представить ее Шерлоку, – Шерлок, это графиня Хадсон, возможно, ты уже слышал о ней, ее называют «вдовствующей» графиней, а это…  
  
– А это, должно быть, принц Шерлок! – улыбнулась она. – Счастлива наконец познакомиться с вами! Дж.. Его Величество так много говорил о вас, буквально места себе не находил в день вашего приезда…  
  
– Леди Хадсон, прошу вас… – смущенно перебил ее Джон и вернулся к своим первым вопросам. Кажется, ее здоровье и самочувствие его сильно волновали.  
  
– Со мной уже все хорошо, – отмахнулась она беспечно. – Бедро уже почти не болит, я даже могу ходить без трости! Наконец я не выгляжу, как…  
  
– Как кто? – тут же с усмешкой переспросил Джон, намеренно чуть сильнее опираясь на свою трость.  
  
– Как пожилая немощная леди, – ответила она, ничуть не смутившись. – Не нужно все принимать на свой счет, дорогой.  
  
Шерлок перевел взгляд с Джона на леди Хадсон и молча продолжил наблюдать за их разговором. Слушал он их с большим интересом: это было больше похоже на дружескую беседу и, казалось, сначала леди Хадсон обратилась к Джону по титулу только потому, что Шерлок был здесь…  
  
Заметив его задумчивость, она обратилась наконец и к нему, пытаясь втянуть его в разговор. И Шерлок, не зная, что сказать, по глупости своей начал с того, что принес ей свои соболезнования. Она лишь рассмеялась:  
  
– О, не стоит. Слова нашего дорогого короля, должно быть, сбили тебя с толку. Мой муж – к моему несчастью – пока еще жив.  
  
Шерлок немного растерялся, ведь графиня носила именно те цвета, в которых полагалось выходить в свет вдовам и вдовцам.  
  
– Но ваше платье… – начал он неуверенно, но она улыбнулась и попыталась объяснить ему ситуацию.  
  
– Именно из-за него меня и прозвали «вдовствующей графиней», дорогой. А мне всего лишь нравится этот цвет.  
  
Теперь уже и Джон не смог сдержать улыбку:  
  
– И, разумеется, вы надеваете его вовсе не в надежде, что это приблизит кончину графа Хадсона, а из-за любви к определенному оттенку тканей.  
  
На мгновение воцарилось молчание. Шерлок пораженно поднял бровь: он не ожидал от Джона подобной грубости. Но графиня, к его удивлению, вовсе не обиделась, а только махнула рукой:  
  
– Ох, прошу, Джон, не напоминайте мне об этом ужасном человеке! Он и сам отлично справляется с этой работой! – произнесла она, вытащив из-под фартука смятое письмо.  
  
«Ох, то, что там было сказано, должно быть, очень оскорбило ее», – подумал Шерлок мельком.  
  
Пока она разглаживала бумагу, Джон повернулся к двери дернул и за небольшой шнур, свисающий с потолка. Из-за стены раздался тихий звон, и почти тут же перед ними появилась белокурая молодая женщина. Джон, даже не глядя на нее, отдал несколько указаний, видимо, решив, что разговор с возмущенной леди Хадсон важнее их с Шерлоком детских забав. Шерлок, впрочем, был с ним в этом согласен: прерывать леди Хадсон было бы грубостью, да и ему самому стало любопытно, что ее так возмутило. Она, между тем, продолжила:  
  
– Вы только посмотрите, что он пишет, Джон! Требует, чтобы я немедленно возвратилась домой, поскольку «мое внезапное бегство позорит его и нашу семью»! И тут же сообщает, что его любовница беременна! – на лице ее отразились возмущение, гнев и усталость, но затем она довольно быстро взяла себя в руки и снова улыбнулась. – И поэтому я спустилась сюда. Готовка всегда меня успокаивает, вы же знаете, Джон...  
  
И тот как-то очень понимающе улыбнулся ей и спросил:  
  
– И что же вы решили приготовить сегодня?  
  
– У меня тут… бараньи ребрышки и мясной пирог! – ответила она, да таким тоном, что у Шерлока не осталось никаких сомнений в том, кого именно она представляла, пока разделывала мясо. Впрочем, едва ли он мог обвинить ее в этом.  
  
– Я прикажу подать их к ужину, если хотите, – добавила она чуть погодя.  
  
Джон тут же кивнул и согласился.  
  
– Вы святая, леди Хадсон! – сказал он восхищенно. – Вы же знаете, я никогда не могу устоять перед тем, как вы готовите. Но только если вы поужинаете вместе с нами. Раз уж вы все равно решили наконец встать с постели... Мы с принцем Грегори давно соскучились по вашей компании.  
  
Лицо леди Хадсон тут же изменилось:  
  
– Ах, принц Грегори! Он заходил проведать меня совсем недавно. Такой замечательный молодой человек! Обходительный и приятный… – она повернулась к Шерлоку и добавила, – уверена, что и вы тоже. Джон мне столько рассказывал о вас! Я с нетерпением жду, когда мы сможем познакомиться поближе.  
  
– Как и я, – ответил на улыбку улыбкой Шерлок: графиня ему понравилась сразу. – Но скажите, неужели ничего нельзя сделать с графом Хадсоном?  
  
– Мой дорогой принц, – вздохнула она, – король Джон уже сделал все, что в его силах. Он позволил мне жить в его замке, когда очередное непотребство, учиненное моим супругом, вынудило меня уехать из собственного дома. А мой муж, увы, не выходил за рамки закона, и потому на него нет никакой управы. Ведь даже король не может отрубить голову подлецу просто за то, что тот подлец.  
  
Шерлок перевел взгляд на Джона: судя по всему, того эти слова задели и причем довольно сильно. Видимо, Джон знал что-то такое, от чего идея отрубить голову графу Хадсону не казалась ему такой уж ужасной и неправильной. Заметив это, Шерлок сделал себе мысленную заметку, что позже нужно будет обязательно спросить у Джона, как именно леди Хадсон повредила свое бедро.  
  
Когда же разговор перетек в менее кровожадное русло, та служанка, которую Джон послал с поручением, наконец вернулась, держа в руках плотный кожаный мешок. Она уже хотела передать его Джону, как вдруг леди Хадсон обратилась к ней:  
  
– Милая, добавь к их обеду немного хлеба, он, должно быть, уже достаточно остыл.  
  
Служанка с кивком поклонилась и вновь куда-то ушла. Джон проводил ее хмурым взглядом.  
  
– Леди Хадсон… – начал он насторожено. – Неужто вы снова набираете прислугу без моего ведома? Признаться, порой я чувствую, что это я гость в вашем замке, а не наоборот.  
  
Та отрицательно покачала головой:  
  
– Ну что вы… Вы же знаете, будь это так, я бы стребовала с вас деньги за аренду! – хитро улыбнулась она, прекрасно зная, что Джон не воспримет это как оскорбление, но затем стала вновь серьезной. – Она, между прочим, из тех, кто работал здесь до моего приезда. Я всего лишь отправила ее работать на кухни, когда узнала, что она замечательно печет хлеб. Такой талант не должен пропадать зря! Мэри, дорогая, ну где ты там?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Портупея - ремень, перевязь для ношения холодного оружия.


	9. Пасека

Старая пасека встретила их двумя невысокими деревцами с едва начавшей желтеть листвой да несколькими десятками покосившихся круглых ульев с конусообразными крышами. Было тепло и солнечно – Джон выбрал прекрасный день для прогулки, и на одно мгновение Шерлок снова забыл о неловкости всей ситуации и своей обиде на короля. И неудивительно. Здесь было так тихо и спокойно, и все это так кардинально отличалось от того, что Шерлок рисовал в своем воображении, что поначалу он даже не нашелся что сказать. Он молча помог Джону привязать лошадей (они с королем нашли хорошее место у небольшого ручья, чтобы животных не замучила жажда) и также молча помог ему расстелить на траве большой шерстяной клетчатый плед («Традиционный для этих мест узор», – отметил про себя Шерлок). А вот попытка молча усесться на него в двадцати дюймах от Джона Шерлоку не удалась. Вместо этого Шерлок так и замер, неловко сжимая в своих руках тонкие кожаные перчатки для верховой езды, и смотрел куда угодно, лишь бы не на Джона.  
  
Джон смерил его удивленным взглядом.  
  
– Ты разве не хочешь присесть? – спросил он.  
  
Шерлок не стал удостаивать этот вопрос ответом, но все же опустился на плед, стараясь при этом занять настолько небольшое пространство, насколько позволяли ему его длинные конечности. Его вновь появившееся нежелание находиться наедине с Джоном чувствовалось во всем, но он надеялся, что король все же не заметит этого. Шерлок постарался заставить себя расслабиться, представить, что рядом с ним тот прежний, вчерашний Джон – приятный, дружелюбный человек, замечательный слушатель и интересный собеседник, а не этот самоуверенный наглец, который так запросто подслушивал у его дверей и нарушал его покой. Но попытка не удалась, и Шерлок только сильнее расстроился, вспомнив об этом грандиозном разочаровании в своем возможном нареченном, и, поежившись, еще компактнее расположился на краю пледа.  
  
Джон смерил его еще одним удивленным взглядом, но промолчал, видимо, позволяя пока что Шерлоку вести себя так, как тому вздумается. Хотя, возможно, Джон просто надеялся, что поход на пасеку растормошит Шерлока, разговорит его, но вот только говорить Шерлоку не хотелось. Да и двигаться, если честно, тоже. Шерлок, стараясь игнорировать присутствие Джона, закрыл глаза и подставил лицо солнечным лучам.  
  
Довольно долго со стороны Джона не доносилось никаких звуков, но в конце концов король, по-видимому, не выдержал и, откашлявшись, тихо спросил:  
  
– Шерлок, все в порядке? Быть может, я чем-то обидел тебя?  
  
От удивления Шерлок даже опешил. Он распахнул глаза и возмущенно уставился на Джона.  
  
– «Чем-то обидел»?! – переспросил Шерлок и всем корпусом повернулся к королю.  
  
Джон промолчал.  
  
– «Чем-то обидел»?! – снова повторил Шерлок, не зная даже, что именно на это можно ответить. Он постарался взять себя в руки. Желание высказать все, что вертелось у него в мыслях, было трудно сдержать, так что Шерлок решил позволить себе немного выпустить пар:  
  
–  _Ваше Величество_ _,_  – сказал он, намеренно не называя Джона по имени, – неужели вы правда не понимаете, какие из ваших действий могли меня оскорбить?  
  
Джон лишь глубоко вздохнул, явно желая что-то ответить, но все же закрыл рот и не произнес ни слова. Неловкость, возникшая между ними, к удивлению Шерлока, оказалось обоюдной. Это немного успокоило его. «По крайней мере, Джон понимает, что его поступок вышел за все границы дозволенного», – сказал он себе, ожидая еще несколько минут напряженного молчания. Но Джон удивил его и тут. Он пододвинулся чуть ближе к Шерлоку и осторожным движением накрыл его руки своими. Шерлок дернулся, неуверенный в том, можно ли считать это еще одним переходом границ или же нет, но пока он пытался решить, Джон показал ему настоящую цель своих действий и мягко освободил из его рук истерзанные его пальцами перчатки, которые он, как оказалось, все еще сжимал в дрожащих ладонях. Джон отложил на край пледа эти потрепанные и измятые Шерлоком предметы одежды и заговорил, очевидно, очень тщательно выбирая слова.  
  
– Шерлок, я понимаю, что ты здесь всего день с четвертью, и, возможно, говорить такое пока преждевременно, но я совершенно, абсолютно… запутался. Твое отношение ко мне меняется стремительно и непредсказуемо, и я не имею ни малейшего представления о том, как именно мне нужно вести себя, чтобы… чтобы ты «не убежал от меня с криками», – процитировал он. – Я прекрасно вижу, что ты не испытываешь желания выходить за меня, и не знаю, почему ты вообще выбрал меня из всех претендентов на твою руку, которых, как оповестил меня твой брат, было довольно много. Так почему я, Шерлок?  
  
Шерлок слабо повел плечами, не зная, что стоит ответить. Джон ушел от изначальной темы их разговора, и теперь его речь была Шерлоку совершенно непонятна. Казалось, будто они говорили на разных языках (что, в общем-то, в данный момент не было правдой, хотя и родные их языки имели общие корни и были довольно похожи, отметил про себя Шерлок).  
  
– Я так понимаю, ты знаешь о нашей с братом договоренности? – уточнил он хрипло. Джон отрицательно покачал головой. Шерлок откашлялся. – Если сказать в двух словах, Майкрофт вынудил меня рассмотреть хотя бы одного из возможных женихов всерьез. И ты был наиболее приемлемым вариантом для меня или, по крайней мере, так мне тогда казалось.  
  
– «…наиболее приемлемым», «…тогда казалось»? – переспросил Джон, издав нервный смешок.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, сжав зубы и, очевидно, намереваясь упорно продолжать лелеять свою обиду на короля.  
  
– Что, даже лучше принца Грегори? – вырвалось у Джона внезапно. Вопрос этот, казалось, сильно его волновал, и король хотел задать его очень давно.   
  
А вот Шерлока слова Джона застали врасплох, и ему было не стыдно признаться в этом даже себе. Они с Джоном определенно говорили на разных языках. Да и кто в конце концов такой этот принц Грегори?! Шерлок удивленно приподнял брови, надеясь, что Джон пояснит свой вопрос, но этого не произошло. Возможно, Джон просто уловил его замешательство, связанное с этими расспросами, и потому не стал настаивать на его ответе. Однако свои первые слова Джон все же повторил.  
  
– А…а сейчас нет? Сейчас я уже не кажусь приемлемым вариантом? – сказал он и растерянно покачал головой, когда Шерлок неопределенно повел плечами и опять отвел глаза. – Боже, именно об этом я и говорю, Шерлок! Я в растерянности! Ты то улыбаешься мне, словно я действительно тебе нравлюсь, то не хочешь даже взглянуть на меня. То смущаешься и указываешь мне на то, что принято и не принято, а потом… еще и эта твоя записка… И теперь ты на что-то обижен, и я правда не понимаю, что я успел сделать не так! Шерлок, я…  
  
Шерлок замер и позволил себе пропустить остаток его речи мимо ушей. Кажется, Джон пытался извиниться перед ним, хотя явно совершенно не имел представления, за что именно просит прощения. В любом случае это было неважно. Шерлок подождал, когда Джон наконец заметит, что принц даже не пытается вникнуть в смысл его слов, и наконец спросил Джона о том, что его действительно заинтересовало.  
  
– Моя записка? Какая еще записка?! – произнес он растерянно. – Я не писал тебе никакой записки!  
  
Джон удивленно уставился на собеседника и со всем возможным тактом произнес:  
  
– Я получил ее от тебя после ужина. Ты просил меня вернуться к твоим покоям.  
  
– Я не… – Шерлок вновь не знал, что стоит ответить. Секунды две на лице его господствовало выражение полного замешательства, но вскоре он, казалось, понял что-то для себя и невесело рассмеялся. – Если это попытка переложить на меня вину в твоем непотребстве, то она не удалась! Это просто низко!  
  
Джон покачал головой, словно снова намереваясь что-то сказать, но вновь не позволил себе этого. Вместо попыток оправдать себя словами он просунул руку в обшлаг рукава и с гордым видом вытянул оттуда аккуратно свернутую записку.  
  
– Держи, – сказал он, протянув ее Шерлоку. – Видит бог, я часто выставлял себя идиотом, но хорошо, что я могу оправдать себя хотя бы в этом. Признаться, я не знаю твой почерк, но твои слова я могу узнать с легкостью.  
  
Шерлок сжал губы и развернул переданную ему записку:  
  
– «Если можешь, приходи к моим покоям сегодня ночью. Если не можешь, все равно приходи. Шерлок», – прочел он и поднял глаза на Джона, нервно поежившись. Он и не думал, что ситуация может в корне измениться так просто, в мгновение ока. И теперь он был уверен в одном: отныне осторожным со словами нужно быть ему самому.   
  
– Я не подписываю письма так, – покачал головой он и вновь взглянул на поддельную записку. – Обычно я использую инициалы. Полагаю, кто-то написал это… шутки ради. Может, кто-то из рыцарей или…  
  
– «Кто-то»? – переспросил Джон, удивленно подняв брови. Шерлок вдруг понял, что король был явно не так глуп, как Шерлок на то надеялся. Джон между тем продолжил, – …кто-то, кто не побоялся навлечь на себя гнев твоего брата, тебя и мой собственный, если бы эта записка попала не в те руки? Кто-то, кто точно знал, какими словами ты завлекал меня в свои безумные выходки, когда мы были детьми? Кто-то, кого ты защищаешь даже после того, как он поставил тебя и меня в столь неловкое положение? Кто-то из рыцарей, ты полагаешь? Не думаю, что это так.   
  
– И кого ты подозреваешь? – упавшим голосом осведомился Шерлок.   
  
– Мне на ум приходит не так уж много вариантов. Всего два, если честно, – ответил Джон и замолчал, ожидая его реакции.   
  
Шерлок смял записку в руке и виновато улыбнулся королю, образ которого в его голове вновь стремительно менялся. Если Джон действительно оказался такой же жертвой этой нелепой затеи, как и он сам, Шерлок не мог уже обвинять его в сложившейся ситуации. Хотя ситуация, как выяснилось, оказалась куда хуже, чем он думал. Он чувствовал, что от этого дела веет назревающим скандалом, который, выйди он за пределы узкого круга посвященных в него, может очень плохо отразиться как на его собственной, Шерлока, репутации, так и на репутации короля Джона. Шерлок прикусил нижнюю губу, размышляя над тем, что сказать. По его мнению, только у Майкрофта хватило бы наглости, только он мог пойти на подобное, так что Шерлок совершенно не представлял, про какого второго возможного виновного говорил Джон. Не было никого, кто пришел бы ему на ум.  
  
– Если это было чьей-то попыткой настроить тебя против меня, расстроить возможную помолвку, – продолжал Джон, – если они пытались выставить меня перед тобой в дурном свете, я сожалею. Прошу, поверь, я бы никогда не посмел прийти к тебе, если бы не был абсолютно уверен, что ты этого хочешь. Можем мы просто… сделать вид, что этого не происходило? Если тебе так будет проще.  
  
Шерлок дергано кивнул. Возможно, Джон был прав, и это было лучшим выходом из их положения.  
  
– Не думаю, что тот, кто сделал это, действовал из злого умысла, – чуть погодя сказал он. Хотя Майкрофт и поступил ужасно, вмешавшись этой запиской в их отношения, Шерлок чувствовал потребность защитить брата в глазах короля. Для полного счастья им не хватало только политического скандала из-за желания Майкрофта форсировать события. – Не думаю, что они хотели посеять раздор между нами этой нелепой шуткой. Дело вовсе не в этом. Если честно, сдается мне, они надеялись на противоположный исход.  
  
– Ну, если ты так говоришь… – чуть усмехнулся Джон. – Значит ли это, что я полностью оправдан в твоих глазах и прощен?  
  
Джон заулыбался во весь рот, стоило Шерлоку только кивнуть. А что еще он мог сделать теперь? Если Джон не делал этого нарочно, принц не мог обвинять его в содеянном. А с неловкостью, надеялся он, они как-нибудь справятся.  
  
– Да. В этом не было твоей вины, так что мы можем просто забыть о том, что события вчерашней ночи… вчерашние события имели место, – выдавил из себя Шерлок, не в силах остудить горящие румянцем щеки. Джон ободряюще улыбнулся ему, и Шерлок видел в его глазах, что король вовсе не хочет ничего из этого забывать. На мгновение Шерлоку показалось, что Джон попробует его переубедить, но к его счастью (или разочарованию, Шерлок не мог решить), этого не произошло. Джон взял себя в руки и перевел тему обратно на записку, которая, как и перчатки, была готова пасть жертвой шерлоковой нервозности.   
  
– Пожалуй, мы не будем поднимать шум и искать виновных, раз уж в этом деле мы разобрались, – произнес Джон и снова улыбнулся, заметив, что Шерлок перестал с остервенением теребить записку.  
  
– Хотя я немного оскорблен чьим-то предположением, что мне нужна была помощь в завоевании твоего сердца, – добавил он неожиданно, и на подобные слова Шерлок уже не мог не отреагировать. Его щеки еще сильнее покраснели, но он самым самодовольным и гордым видом, на который только был способен, произнес:  
  
– С чего ты решил, что у тебя вообще это получится?!   
  
– Ох, так значит это был другой Джон, которого ты… – с хитрым смешком начал Джон, приподняв бровь, но замолчал, когда Шерлок, притворно обидевшись, кинул в него смятой запиской. – Точно. Да. Ничего этого не было. Прости.  
  
Впрочем, смешинки из его глаз никуда не делись. И Шерлок простил ему это, лишь про себя понадеявшись, что из-за того, что Джон услышал вчера, король не решит, что вопрос с их браком окончательно решен.  
  
Они помолчали. Теперь, справившись со своей обидой на Джона, Шерлок не чувствовал себя в его обществе столь скованным и неловким, как это было раньше. Шерлок наконец понял: Джон был все тот же, он был таким же, каким был вчера за ужином и каким был когда-то давно в детстве, и этого мимолетного осознания хватило, чтобы Шерлок вдруг почувствовал себя в его обществе невероятно уютно и спокойно. Он позволил себе сесть чуть удобнее и подобраться чуть ближе к Джону, чем того требовали приличия. Джон, от взгляда которого это не укрылось, не стал ничего говорить, лишь слегка дотронулся до его ладони кончиками пальцев. И Шерлок не отдернул рук _и_.   
  
Неожиданная свобода и вседозволенность, последовавшие за этим и охватившие его, настолько придали Шерлоку смелости, что он вдруг решился потребовать у Джона ответ на вопрос, который мучил его с момента, как Майкрофт сообщил ему о желании короля Джона вступить с ним в брак.   
  
– Почему я? – внезапно вырвалось у него. Он не успел даже как следует продумать свой вопрос. Казалось, слова просто проскользнули мимо его сознания и сорвались с его губ, чтобы повиснуть в воздухе между ним и Джоном.  
  
– Прости, что? – переспросил Джон удивленно.  
  
Шерлок покачал головой, тут же сожалея о своей несдержанности. Он не знал, как сможет объяснить Джону то, что он имел в виду.  
  
– Я просто… не понимаю, почему я, – сказал он, сдавшись напряженно-взволнованному взгляду Джона. – Почему ты вообще захотел просить моей руки? Ты же… ты знаешь. Ты король Джон III. Ты мог выбрать кого угодно.  
  
Джон улыбнулся ему, даже не пытаясь скрыть какой-то обреченной нежности в своем взгляде.  
  
– Если бы я хотел руки кого угодно, то твой вопрос имел бы смысл, – ответил он, и невысказанное «Но я хочу твоей» повисло в воздухе. И Шерлок услышал его.   
  
А Джон замолчал, вновь обдумывая его слова. Казалось, что-то в них не давало ему покоя.  
  
– И что вообще должно значить это твое «Ты же король Джон III»? – наконец спросил он.  
  
Шерлок опешил. И тут же рассмеялся, не веря, что Джон действительно это спрашивает. Джон, который, как он теперь знал (благодаря краткому рассказу Майкрофта и некоторым замечаниям Лестрейда), был героем нескольких войн, за свое недолгое правление успел показать себя сильным и влиятельным монархом, человеком, которого уважают соседи и боятся враги, спрашивает его об этом. И потому Шерлок не поверил своим ушам.  
  
Король. Воин. Искусный лекарь. Шерлок слушал истории о нем всю дорогу до замка Уотсон. И хоть, быть может, Майкрофт чуть приукрашивал свои рассказы о короле Джоне, чтобы расположить Шерлока к его будущему супругу, Шерлок не думал, что брат бы стал настолько дезинформировать его.  
  
Но Джон все еще ждал его ответа, так что Шерлоку пришлось перестать глупо улыбаться и попытаться взять себя в руки. Он попробовал изобразить на своем лице что-нибудь серьезное, но от мысли о том, что такой человек, как Джон, действительно может быть таким скромным, улыбка то и дело проглядывала сквозь маску спокойствия.   
  
– Ну давай же! – не выдержал Джон, совершенно не понимая, что же так развеселило его собеседника.  
  
Шерлок повел плечами:  
  
– Ты знаешь, о чем я, – сказал он, улыбаясь уже открыто. – Или же это твоя попытка заставить меня расписывать твои достоинства и подпитывать твое королевское эго?  
  
Джон поднял брови.  
  
– Если это и она, то что с того?  
  
Шерлок фыркнул, провел рукой по волосам и заговорил.  
  
– Ну, если ты так жаждешь услышать от меня дифирамбы в твою честь… – потянул он. – Из того, что я знаю, из того, что я слышал о тебе, складывается удивительный образ. Дело даже не в том, что ты король. В той моей фразе я делал акцент не на этом. Дело не в том, сколько власти или земель тебе принадлежат. Не в том, к какому великому роду ты относишься. Ты взошел на престол не так давно, и я не могу судить о твоей жизни и твоем правлении по нескольким рассказам брата и болтливых слуг.  
  
Джон чуть нахмурился, озадаченный таким вступлением.   
  
– О чем же ты тогда говорил? – просил он нетерпеливо.  
  
Шерлок еще раз пожал плечами:  
  
– О тебе. Дело не в том, что ты король. Дело в том, что ты Джон III. Мой брат тоже король, и едва ли его любят и уважают так же сильно, как и тебя.  
  
Джон тут же поспешил уверить его, что уж он-то точно уважает Майкрофта. Шерлок только пожал плечами, оставив это без внимания.   
  
– Минуло лишь несколько месяцев с тех пор, как ты стал королем. И тебя любили задолго до этого. Большая часть из того, за что тебя уважают, за что тобой восхищаются, произошла до коронации, разве нет? Король Джон III, еще ребенком спасший своего дядю, короля Джеймса, из ужасающего пожара. Король Джон III, задолго до коронации участвовавший во множестве мелких и крупных военных походов. И при этом не только искусный воин, но и лекарь. Способный спасать жизни в той же мере, что и отнимать их, – Шерлок уловил дрожь в собственном голосе и дал себе мгновение, чтобы перевести дыхание. Джон пораженно молчал, так что, в почти полной тишине, Шерлок продолжил. – В конце концов ты тот, кто остановил Нескончаемую Войну. Ты не был тем, кто начал ее. Но ты ее закончил. Ты принес людям мир и спокойствие. Люди помнят от этом. И они любят тебя за это…  
  
Джон продолжил молчать. Шерлок сглотнул и попытался в конце своей речи немного сгладить свой излишне восхищенный тон:  
  
– …И, как я узнал совсем недавно (должен признать, я не очень интересовался внешней политикой), за те несколько месяцев, что ты пробыл королем, твое имя стало почти что нарицательным. В хорошем смысле.   
  
Шерлок замолк. Джон тоже не издавал ни звука, и Шерлок вдруг понял, что что-то было не так. Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на того, чьи достоинства он так рьяно расписывал мгновение назад, и с удивлением обнаружил, что Джон вовсе не улыбается. Король был мрачным и будто посеревшим от каких-то тягостных мыслей, мучавших его. Лицо его стало каким-то отстраненным, а левая ладонь то и дело сжималась в кулак. Казалось, сейчас Джона и не было здесь.  
  
– Джон? – осторожно позвал его Шерлок. – Джон, что не так?  
  
Тот покачал головой и глухо рассмеялся.  
  
– Я «принес мир», разве? – спросил он тихо. Голос его как-то странно дрожал. – Нет, вовсе нет. С той войны я не принес домой ничего, кроме смерти.  
  
Шерлок пораженно поднял бровь. Надежда на то, что это какая-то шутка исчезла также быстро, как и появилась. Он накрыл судорожно сжимающуюся ладонь Джона своей в попытке успокоить короля, но тот едва отреагировал.  
  
– Это не так, – вырвалось у Шерлока, хотя он уже совершенно ничего не понимал. – Я слышал, с каким восхищением говорит о тебе Лестрейд. И не он один. Благодаря твоему командованию с этой войны так много людей вернулись живыми домой. Сотни и тысячи людей живы благодаря тебе. Кому же ты мог принести с нее смерть, кроме врагов?!  
  
Джон не ответил, и Шерлок уже позволил себе надеяться, что это странное состояние наконец оставит короля, но тут Джон вдруг хрипло рассмеялся и произнес:  
  
– Королю Джеймсу Шолто, я полагаю.


	10. Истории

_«Кому же ты мог принести с нее смерть, кроме врагов?! – Королю Джеймсу Шолто, я полагаю»._  
  
– Что? – произнес Шерлок растерянно (восклицание вырвалось из его рта раньше, чем он успел остановить себя). Он замер, пораженный, но Джон ничего не ответил, а продолжил лишь молчать и печально улыбаться, будто думая, что Шерлок точно знал, о чем тот вел речь.  
  
Знал, как же! Шерлок сейчас не понимал ничего, но он, как и – он был практически уверен в этом – остальные люди, никогда не любил чувствовать себя идиотом. Ему никогда не нравилось быть в растерянности, не знать чего-то, быть тем, кто в разговоре только кивает, да пытается убедительно сделать вид, что уж он-то лучше всех разбирается в вопросе и точно понимает, о чем речь. Но каким-то образом в последнее время с ним это случалось все чаще и чаще. А с тех пор, как он вновь встретил Джона, это и вовсе стало его обычным состоянием.  
  
_«...Королю Джеймсу Шолто. Королю Джеймсу Шолто. Что, черт возьми, имел в виду Джон?!»._  
  
Джон продолжил молчать, видимо, ожидая дальнейшей реакции Шерлока, и что-то внутри Шерлока воспротивилось против этого. Он вскочил на ноги и сделал шаг назад. Ему совершенно не нравилась вся эта ситуация.  
  
– Нет, – произнес Шерлок возмущенно. В словах Джона не было никакого смысла (кроме того, который Шерлоку совершенно не понравился), и это пугало. Шерлок отступил еще на шаг назад и взмахнул руками. – Нет! Ты… ты не можешь. Ты не можешь просто сказать что-то подобное и не…  
  
Шерлок закрыл глаза и заставил себя несколько раз вдохнуть, чтобы успокоиться. Открыв глаза, он произнес чуть тише:  
  
– Что ты имел в виду?!  
  
Джон хрипло рассмеялся.  
  
– А что обычно имеют в виду, когда говорят такое? «Его смерть – моя вина». Вот то, что я имел в виду. Я просто подумал… ты должен знать.  
  
Шерлок покачал головой и провел ладонью по волосам, взлохмачивая кудри.  
  
– Я не понимаю, объясни мне, – повторил он взволнованно. – Зачем ты это говоришь? Ты не… ты не мог.  
  
– Откуда тебе знать, – возразил Джон. В его голосе – хриплом и тихом – прорезалась сталь.  
  
Шерлок сжал губы и вдруг посмотрел на Джона совсем не так, как мгновение назад. В его жестах больше не проскальзывало волнение или неуверенность, а взгляд его стал внимательным и спокойным.  
  
– Ты этого не делал, – наконец произнес Шерлок. – Ты не убивал короля Джеймса. Ты не похож на человека, который бы стал убивать собственного дядю только ради того, чтобы на несколько лет раньше взойти на престол, который и так по праву рано или поздно стал бы твоим. И уж тем более – на человека, который стал бы говорить об этом тому, кто еще не успел заслужить твоего полного доверия. Ты не так глуп. И ты не убийца.  
  
Джон дернул уголками губ – похоже на улыбку, но не совсем – и чуть повел плечами, словно показывая Шерлоку, что не согласен с его последними словами. Шерлок вернулся обратно на расстеленный на невысокой траве плед и положил ладонь поверх руки Джона.  
  
– Расскажи мне, – произнес он настойчиво. Шерлок почувствовал, как рука Джона дернулась под его пальцами. Нежным касанием он попытался унять эту дрожь. – Джон, расскажи мне, что тогда произошло.  
  
Джон заглянул Шерлоку в глаза, словно надеясь найти в них что-то совершенно конкретное. И, видимо, через мгновение он это нашел, потому что вдруг кивнул и начал свой рассказ.

***

  
Последние дни перед подписанием мирного договора ничем не отличались от других дней на этой выжженной солнцем и войной земле. Так казалось не только простым солдатам, все так же продолжающим выполнять приказы, получать ранения, звания и награды, стонать от боли в палаточных городках и умирать там же или на поле боя по тысяче различных причин, но и тем, кто росчерком пера должен был положить всему этому конец.  
  
Эта война так затянулась, что люди почти потеряли надежду, что она вообще когда-нибудь кончится, и совсем немногие уже могли вспомнить, из-за чего она началась. Ее все же не случайно прозвали «Нескончаемой». Иногда, конечно, казалось, что она уже подходит к своему завершению, но то было лишь очередное затишье перед новой бурей. Или так было до тех пор, пока принц Хэмиш не убедил своего дядю – короля Джеймса – согласиться на призыв Лестрейдов и остановить охватившее юг безумие. Но даже после вмешательства этих двух сильных армий война не сильно-то и изменилась и продлилась еще два чертовых года.  
  
Война была долгой и изматывающей для всех ее участников, и, разумеется, Джон никогда не считал, что ему приходилось хуже, чем его солдатам или солдатам его противников. И уж точно не труднее, чем простым людям, которые виновны были только в том, что жили там, где всем этим армиям пришло в голову столкнуться. Джон знал только одно: все это нужно было заканчивать.  
  
Впрочем, как потом выяснилось, не все были с этим согласны. Правда, для Джона это стало очевидным только после подписания мирного договора, после всех обсуждений, переговоров и празднеств в честь завершения войны. Послание было простым и ясным как день, в который и произошел этот злополучный случай. Никто так и не понял, откуда действительно прилетел тот арбалетный болт, и пока принцу, свалившемуся с коня от этого неожиданного и подлого удара, пытались оказать помощь, несколько солдат отправились на поиски несостоявшегося убийцы. Они вернулись обратно с найденным неподалеку арбалетом, но стрелка они так и не нашли. Он просто растворился в воздухе.  
  
Это случилось, когда армия принца Хэмиша уже пересекла границы родной страны, уже почти дома, и от того все это было так ужасно. Серьезно раненого принца было решено чуть подлатать и как можно скорее довести до столицы, чтобы им занялись придворные врачи, которые по всеобщему признанию были все же куда мудрее и опытнее. Никому не хотелось брать на себя ответственность за смерть героя войны и королевского наследника.  
  
Стоило упомянуть, что, откровенно говоря, дальнейшие события Джон помнил смутно и ориентировался в них только по рассказам очевидцев, и потому не мог быть уверен в правдивости всего того, что говорил.   
  
Они проделали уже большую часть дороги до столицы, – оставалось всего два дня пути, – и рыцари и солдаты уже почти забыли про этот случай со стрелком. То есть не забыли, но успокоились и перестали быть подозрительными ко всем, кто подходил к принцу с целью проверить повязки или попытаться его накормить для поддержания сил. Да и сказывалось то, что сам принц шел на поправку. Хоть рана на его плече была действительно ужасной, а отек на поврежденной из-за падения с коня ноге еще совсем не начал спадать, ему явно становилось лучше.  
  
Но не успели еще все облегченно вздохнуть и выпить за здоровье принца, как ему вдруг резко стало хуже. Он вновь провалился в беспамятство, и лекарь, следивший за его состоянием стал бояться даже, что в столицу смогут довести только его остывающее тело. Но эти опасения оказались напрасными: хоть королю и вернули принца едва живым, но все-таки живым.  
  
А король Джеймс Шолто никогда ничего не жалел для своего единственного оставшегося наследника (Гарриет уже давно отказалась от своих притязаний на трон, отдав предпочтение жизни со своей заморской принцессой-невестой). Были созваны лучшие врачи, способные не только облегчить боль умирающего, но и попытаться вылечить его. Да и сам король не отходил от постели племянника ни на шаг и сидел у его постели, пока Хэмиш стонал в бреду и умолял не оставлять его одного (одним богам ведомо, что приходило к нему в его кошмарах, что смелый принц так отчаянно хватался за дядюшкины руки). К несчастью для всех, это и стало началом конца.  
  
Когда недуг, сразивший принца, все же решил выпустить его из своих цепких пальцев, и болезнь начала отступать, в замок Уотсон пришла новая беда.  
  
Сначала король думал, что это лишь усталость, что дело лишь в том, он слишком много времени проводил у племянника и слишком мало спал, и отмахивался от слов советников и врачей, но с каждым днем ему становилось все хуже, и вот уже он сам – как и несколько слуг, допущенных до комнат принца, – слег с лихорадкой.  
  
Удивительно, как быстро человеческое тело, и так уже ослабленное болезнью или ранами, сгорает изнутри от лихорадки. Молодые и крепкие слуги продержались чуть дольше короля, чье здоровье было подпорчено многочисленными войнами и ужасным пожаром, унесшем не только половину его лица, но и жизни его жены и дочери.   
  
Король Джеймс умер, и принц Хэмиш даже не успел с ним попрощаться. Когда он окончательно пришел в себя, его встретили с известиями о таинственной болезни, которую, должно быть, он привез с юга. И о том, жизни скольких людей она унесла. Когда он проснулся, уже был объявлен месячный траур по королю Джеймсу, после которого должна была состояться его собственная официальная коронация. Хотя на самом деле согласно общепринятому принципу «Трон никогда не должен пустовать» проснулся принц Хэмиш уже королем. Королем Джоном III. Вот так просто.  
  
Король умер, да здравствует король!

***

  
– В этом не было твоей вины! – это было первое, что Шерлок произнес, когда Джон закончил.  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
– Пять человек, Шерлок. Пять человек умерли из-за меня. Не думаю, что они бы с тобой согласились.  
  
– Твой дядя не согласился бы  _с тобой_ , – возразил Шерлок. Ему было неприятно от мысли, что этот замечательный человек всерьез считал себя виновным в тех событиях, которые он описал. – Ты не убивал этих людей!  
  
Джон провел рукой по лицу, пряча под ладонью благодарную улыбку.  
  
– Спасибо… наверное. Я не знаю, что должен сказать, потому что… – он посмотрел куда-то в сторону. – Я, наверное, всю жизнь буду чувствовать себя виноватым. Это чувство никуда не исчезнет…  
  
– Но ты не должен винить себя, – возразил Шерлок, отчаянно желая избавить Джона от этих печальных воспоминаний, но Джон – совершенно неожиданно для Шерлока – вдруг рассмеялся.  
  
– О, Боже, поверить не могу, что я умудрился все испортить! – пояснил Джон свое резко изменившееся настроение. Он вздохнул. – Боже, Шерлок, прости, я не хотел портить день печальными историями своего прошлого. Я ведь совсем не для этого пригласил тебя сюда! Так, идем!  
  
Джон встал с пледа и протянул руку Шерлоку, тот взялся за нее, и Джон помог ему встать. Шерлок вдруг удивленно осознал, что Джон сделал это с какой-то поразительной легкостью, совсем не свойственной человеку, вынужденному пользоваться тростью при ходьбе. Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на короля, тот не выглядел так, будто это принесло ему какое-либо неудобство, и держался так, словно и забыл о своих ранениях. Шерлок решил, что это любопытно.  
  
Пока Шерлок раздумывал над этим, он и не заметил, что Джон уже отвел его к ручью, у которого они оставили лошадей, и снял со своего седла мешок с провизией. Шерлок тут же закатил глаза и принялся объяснять, что еще совсем не голоден, но Джон строго взглянул на него, и Шерлоку пришлось замолчать. Довольный таким послушанием, Джон вручил ему бурдюки с вином и водой, которые снял с Тенегривы, и заставил его вернуться обратно на расстеленный на траве плед.  
  
– И что теперь? – спросил Шерлок чуть разочарованно. – Мы просто пообедаем и вернемся в замок?  
  
Джон рассмеялся.  
  
– Даже не знаю. Раньше сбежать на пасеку казалось настоящим приключением. Хотя… обычно большую часть времени мы тратили на то, чтобы добраться до нее.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить те дни их детства, про которые Джон сейчас ему говорил.  
  
– Почему? Ведь та пасека была значительно ближе, чем эта сейчас…  
  
Джон хитро улыбнулся.  
  
– Да, так и есть. Вот только обычно мы шли пешком. Не говоря уже о том, что мне приходилось подсаживать тебя всякий раз, когда мы пробирались через какую-нибудь ограду. Ты даже через невысокий забор, которым была огорожена пасека, перелезть не мог!  
  
Шерлок сделал вид, что обиделся на это шутливое восклицание короля, но через мгновение тоже рассмеялся.  
  
– Мне было пять! На тот момент ты был выше. Зато посмотри на нас теперь.  
  
Теперь уже настал черед Джона притворно обижаться, но он лишь пожал плечами, соглашаясь с Шерлоком, развязал плотно закрытый мешок и достал оттуда несколько спелых фруктов и небольшой холщовый сверток с какими-то ягодами. Там оказалось немного зеленого винограда и черешни. Какое-то время Джон с Шерлоком лакомились фруктами в тишине, но затем со стороны Джона послышались какие-то недовольные звуки. Шерлок перевел на него взгляд: Джон приподнялся со своего места и теперь уже не лежал, а сидел, согнув ноги в коленях, и пристально и как-то неодобрительно смотрел на старую пасеку. Шерлок тоже посмотрел на ульи и обратился к королю:  
  
– Джон? Что-то не так? – осторожно спросил он.  
  
Джон в ответ только покачал головой, но затем все же объяснил свое поведение:  
  
– Нет, ничего. Просто… раньше эта пасека казалась мне такой большой. И ульи были выше. Кажется.  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся.  
  
– Не думаю, что ульи стали меньше. Скорее, это ты вырос. Но я бы не сказал, что намного.  
  
Джон фыркнул, явно ничуть не задетый его колким замечанием. Они помолчали еще немного. Наконец Джон не выдержал затянувшегося молчания и вновь заговорил о тех нескольких месяцах, которые провел в замке Холмсов. Его рассказ увлек и Шерлока: тот с нескрываемым удовольствием окунулся в воспоминания об их совместном детстве.  
  
Но рано или поздно даже эти рассказы могли надоесть. Шерлок в очередной раз прервал Джона словами «О, а это я помню!» и, наконец не выдержав, попросил рассказать о чем-нибудь новом.  
  
– Расскажи мне о чем-то, о чем я не знаю.   
  
Джон вновь откинулся на плед и посмотрел на небо. Над их с Шерлоком головами кружили пчелы, привлеченные запахом фруктов и сладкого вина, но пока ни одна не решалась подлететь ближе.  
  
– Ну… – начал Джон. – Я могу рассказать тебе об этой пасеке и о ее предыдущем владельце, если хочешь. Но…  
  
Шерлок навострил уши.  
  
– Но? – переспросил он, когда понял, что Джон не собирается продолжать.  
  
– Но история будет грустной. И таинственной.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся. Он любил такие истории, и ему действительно было интересно, как Джон станет ее рассказывать. Он уже успел заметить, что у короля был к этому талант.  
  
– Пожалуй, я хотел бы услышать эту историю, – сказал Шерлок и осторожно кончиком пальца погладил по спинке пчелу, приземлившуюся на одну из треснувших виноградинок.

***

  
История эта была не очень длинной, сразу предупредил Шерлока Джон. И случилась она тогда, когда сам он еще был ребенком. Тогда этой пасекой и небольшой медоварней при ней заправлял один приезжий господин, никаких близких знакомых у него здесь не было, и потому мало кто мог сказать, что из себя представляет этот Джонатан Смолл. Джону тогда было лет десять и занят он был в основном тем, что присматривал за сестрой-близняшкой и своей кузиной – дочерью короля Джеймса, – и потому не знал о том, что произошло на пасеке до тех пор, пока Джонатан Смолл сам не пришел к королю.  
  
А началась история с удивительного события. Однажды этот Смолл, обычно предпочитающий отсиживаться у себя на пасеке и не появляющийся в городе, кроме как по делам, заявился в одну из таверн, в которую поставлял мед, стуча по каменному полу своим деревянным протезом. Судя по рассказам тех, кто там был, пришел он на какую-то встречу и, сев за самый дальний из деревянных столов, стал кого-то ждать. Этот кто-то вскоре появился, и, хоть разговор у этих двоих явно не задался, с начала говорили они вполне мирно. Да вот только конец у беседы оказался совсем не таким: выпив немного хмельного меда, неизвестный вылил остатки напитка на голову хозяину пасеки. Поговаривали, даже до драки дошло. Разумеется, кончилось дело тем, что Джонатана и незнакомца, все еще кричащего о том, что он наконец нашел того, кто украл рецепт его хмельного меда, выставили вон из таверны.  
  
Казалось бы, чего здесь загадочного? Да вот только на следующее утро незнакомец пропал. Лошадь его осталась в стойле у таверны, вещи – в комнатке на постоялом дворе. Пошли слухи, люди начали в шутку переговариваться, мол уж они-то знают, у кого на пасеке тело искать. Да вот только в общем-то и не искал никто. Для стражи пропажа неизвестного в столице, разумеется, не была делом первостепенной важности. Но вскоре тело все же нашли. В одной из городских таверн в бочке из-под меда. В одной из тех, в которых Смолл поставлял свой мед.  
  
Более очевидного виновника в этом убийстве, чем Джонатан Смолл, разумеется, не мог представить никто. 

***

  
Шерлок не выдержал и все же прервал рассказ Джона тихим смешком.  
  
– Он спрятал тело в бочке, а потом случайно отправил его вместе со своим товаром? Нет… Правда? Нелепость!  
  
Джон хитро улыбнулся, представив, насколько эта история придется Шерлоку по душе.

***

  
Возможно, дело кончилось бы довольно быстро, и все бы отправились по своим делам: кто на обед, а кто на плаху, – но (к счастью для пасечника) один из стражников, которого позвал владелец таверны, опознал в убитом местного пьянчужку. Кто бы его ни убил, он позаботился о том, чтобы сделать из покойника кого-то похожего на того пропавшего приезжего: переодел в его одежду, выбрил и даже, кажется, умыл.   
  
Но убивать этого пьяницу Смоллу уж точно не было никакого смысла…

***

  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
– Его подставили! Этот самый неизвестный. Не сложно догадаться, – фыркнул он. Джон кивнул. – Идея неплохая, но…  
  
Джон кивнул еще раз.  
  
– Теперь уже у стражи не было сомнений в том, кто это делает. Смолла они отпустили, пусть даже тело было найдено в одной из его бочек…  
  
Джон задумчиво посмотрел на небольшую скляночку с перетертыми ягодами, которая почему-то оказалась среди их небольшого импровизированного обеда. Открыв ее, он вдохнул приторный аромат ягод. Сам он перетертые ягоды не любил, но этот запах несомненно привлек бы еще больше пчел, на которых так нравится любоваться Шерлоку. Джон отставил скляночку на траву, когда понял, что и Шерлок от таких лакомств не в восторге. На запах тут же слетелось еще больше пчел и даже один пухленький шмель.  
  
– Тут даже стража догадается, – вдруг кивнул Шерлок. – Вот если бы этот неизвестный сначала… например, сжег тело, тогда…  
  
– О, насчет этого не волнуйся. К поджогам у этого неизвестного была особая страсть…

***

  
На следующий день после того, как пасечника выпустили из-под стражи, неизвестный нанес следующий удар. Если точнее, он оставил записку, приколов ее ножом к двери того же самого трактира. Трактирщик был человеком малограмотным, поэтому сразу послал за каким-нибудь стражником, опасаясь, что на этот раз убийца оставил послание с угрозой.  
  
Прочтя записку, стражник лишь рассмеялся. Согласно написанному, этот неизвестный, прогуливаясь по городу и раздумывая, как бы насолить вору-пасечнику, заметил под мостом проплывающего вниз лицом худощавого мужичка. Вытащил его из воды по доброте душевной, да только тот уже не дышал. Вот и решил он тогда подставить пасечника и подпортить ему репутацию, подбросив ему «свое собственное тело» в одну из бочек.   
  
_«…но раз уж план не сработал, я должен сказать, что подстава была, но убийства не было!  
  
_

Подпись:  
  
Шутник, но не убийца!»

  
  
Разумеется, никто из стражников не сказал вслух, что поверил этому шутнику, но искать его после этой записки совсем перестали, думая, что на этом все и закончится. Да только и месяца не прошло с того злополучного случая, как всем стало ясно, что на трупе в бочке этот шутник не остановится. Уж очень этот человек жаждал мести.  
  
Сначала медоварню наводнили крысы. И что самое ужасное, крыс, может, было и немного (чтобы избавиться от них, работникам медоварни хватило бы всего пары дней), но на следующее утро о крысах как-то узнал почти каждый в городе. Дела у других медоваров тут же пошли в гору, а медоварня Джонатана Смолла в мгновение ока потеряла репутацию лучшей в городе.   
  
Потом кто-то подсыпал крысиный яд в бочонок меда, который Смолл отправил на дегустацию приезжим торговцам. Репутация медоварни Смолла еще раз пошатнулась. Он пытался выставлять охрану на медоварню, обращался к стражникам с просьбами о помощи, но вредителя так никто и не поймал.  
  
Потом кто-то сломал вывеску медоварни. Потом кто-то украл из спальни Смолла семейную реликвию – статуэтку позолоченной пчелы…

***

  
Джон удивленно посмотрел на вялую пчелку, упавшую в траву неподалеку от скляночки с давленными ягодами и едва трепещущую своими крохотными крылышками. «Что это с ней?», – подумал он отстраненно.  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся.  
  
– Я понял, что медовару устроили сладкую жизнь, но ты что-то говорил о поджогах…  
  
Джон перевел на него взгляд.  
  
– Да, точно. А потом начались поджоги. 

***

  
Первой от поджога пострадала новая деревянная вывеска, которую только-только повесили перед медоварней. Смолл и его работники успели остановить пожар до того, как он перекинулся на что-то другое, и потребовали, чтобы кто-то из стражников занялся этим делом. Да только тогда устраивался рыцарский турнир, и на такие мелкие дела ни у кого не находилось времени и желания.  
  
Потом от поджога пострадал деревянный забор. И снова никто не услышал о просьбе медовара помочь.  
  
Подожгли конюшню у медоварни, а стражники пили хмельной мед на своих постах, но не шли медовару на помощь. Смолл обратился к начальнику стражи, но тот отправил его восвояси и только на словах пообещал помочь.  
  
Когда один за другим начали гореть ульи, Смолл не выдержал и пошел просить аудиенции у короля. И вновь начальник стражи отправил его домой ни с чем. Джон подслушал этот разговор случайно, когда они с Гарриет играли в прятки.   
  
– К королю приходят люди с настоящими бедами! – произнес начальник стражи, смерив медовара презрительным взглядом. – У кого на деревню напали разбойники, у кого дом сгорел. А у тебя что? Ульи!  
  
– И что же? Мне приходить, когда у меня медоварня сгорит?! – попробовал возмутиться тот, да только не пустили его все равно, а один из стражников даже предупреждающе положил свою руку на эфес меча.  
  
Смолл плюнул на все и, бормоча под нос проклятья, покинул замок. Потом поговаривали, что среди его ругательств было обещание, что если у него сгорит дом, то и остальных постигнет та же участь, но Джон подобных слов в его речи не помнил и не мог сказать точно, было это правдой или нет.

***

  
Шерлок чувствовал, что финал истории уже близко. Ему казалось, что он уже догадался, каким будет этот конец.  
  
– В конце концов его медоварня сгорела, да? – спросил он у Джона.  
  
Джон кивнул.

***

  
Это случилось даже не в «в конце концов», а прямо на следующий день после прихода Джонотана в замок. Сгорело все: и с трудом восстановленная конюшня, и спасенные от прошлых пожаров ульи, и дом, и сама медоварня. А эти ульи и дом, которые сейчас стояли на месте некогда самой процветающей медоварни в городе, были построены уже новым владельцем, который занялся восстановлением этой земли уже после покинувшего столицу Джонатана Смолла.  
  
Все понимали, почему он решил уехать. Этот пожар стал для Джонатана последней каплей. Некоторые говорили, в тот день Смолл снова заявился в одну из таверн и напился так сильно, что едва мог связать два слова, а другие – что он, напротив, весьма четко стал заявлять о своем желании отомстить всем тем, кто не стал помогать ему в его беде. Где была правда, а где ложь – неизвестно, да только на следующее утро Смолл вместе со своими работниками собрал остатки своих былых богатств и в спешке покинул город.   
  
А вечером того же дня в одной из башен замка начался пожар.

***

  
– Ты говоришь  _о том самом_  пожаре? – произнес Шерлок осторожно.  
  
Джон кивнул. Шерлок слышал эту историю, но не думал, что она начиналась так. То, что он слышал звучало совсем иначе: в башне, где располагались покои принцессы, начался внезапный пожар, ее королева-мать в тот день сидела у ее постели, и потому они обе оказались в западне, когда огонь преградил путь к спасению. И не было никакой таинственной предыстории, о которой говорил Джон. Странно.  
  
Джон взглянул на собеседника.  
  
– Ты знаешь, чем все закончилось, да?  
  
Шерлок не стал спорить.  
  
– Только общие факты.   
  
– Когда забили тревогу, – произнес Джон, – было уже слишком поздно. Огонь был повсюду, и вся башня полыхала, словно факел. Когда мой дядя понял, что его супруга и дочь в западне, он ринулся туда.  
  
Шерлок понимающе кивнул.  
  
– А ты ринулся за ним.  
  
– Да. Я был невысоким и худым, и моей пропажи сначала даже и не заметили. Я нашел его в той комнатке, объятой пламенем. На него… упала какая-то деревянная конструкция, когда он пытался спасти их от пламени, – Джон замолчал. – Я даже не помню, что это было… Там было нечем дышать. Я думаю, к тому времени, как подоспела помощь, королева и моя сестра… они уже задохнулись от дыма и гари.  
  
– Но ты хотя бы успел спасти своего дядю, – попытался поддержать его Шерлок.  
  
Джон пожал плечами.   
  
– Да. Но… Неважно, мы говорили о пасечнике, – постарался перевести тему Джон.  
  
Шерлок не стал возражать и поддержал смену темы беседы:  
  
– И что же с ним стало? – спросил он.  
  
Джон еще раз пожал плечами.  
  
– Не знаю, но все в городе (даже сам начальник стражи Себастьян Моран!) были уверены в его виновности! Подумать только! Рассказывали всякие небылицы, что на полу в той комнате, с которой начался пожар, осталась выжжена пчела, которой Смолл клеймил свои бочки.  
  
Шерлок чуть улыбнулся и в шутку спросил:  
  
– А это правда?  
  
Джон фыркнул в ответ.  
  
– Не знаю. Наверное, это настолько же правда, как то, что в башне до сих пор живет призрак моей кузины. Слухом земля полнится, а в нашем городе люди всегда любили посудачить о всякого рода небылицах. Но я не знаю. После всего произошедшего дядя запретил нам подниматься в ту башню, да и нам самим с Гарриет не очень-то и хотелось туда идти. Уж очень много плохих воспоминаний. Мы ведь действительно любили королеву, как родную мать. А моя кузина была чудесным ребенком. Они не заслуживали такой смерти, и уж тем более не заслуживали такого количества людей, которые безостановочно строили различные безумные теории о их смерти. Особенно Мэри.  
  
Шерлок чуть нахмурился.  
  
– А Мэри это…? – осторожно начал он, боясь своими словами обидеть короля.  
  
Джон рассмеялся в голос.  
  
– Это моя кузина. Та, чей призрак, по словам уличных торговцев, ты можешь увидеть, если вдруг решишь пробраться в заброшенную башню.  
  
Шерлок удивленно приподнял брови. Он вдруг понял, что действительно краем уха уже успел услышать подобное предупреждение от одного из рыцарей, сопровождавших его и Майкрофта в дороге к замку Уотсон.  
  
– Неужто за прошедшие девятнадцать лет люди об этом не забыли? – возмущенно произнес Шерлок.  
  
Джон только хмуро улыбнулся.   
  
– Такое люди не забывают. Особенно в свете последних событий. О, а я разве не сказал тебе? По словам некоторых слуг, именно ее имя мой дядя выкрикивал в лихорадочном бреду в последние дни своей жизни. Хотя что странного в том, что он думал в этот момент о своей дочери, я ума не приложу… – Джон вдруг встал и подал Шерлоку руку. – Так, думаю, достаточно мрачного на сегодня. Давай соберем наши вещи, и поедем обратно к замку, но уже другой дорогой. Я покажу тебе некоторые интересные здешние места.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Шерлок взялся за его руку, послушно встал с пледа и пошел отвязывать лошадей, предоставляя Джону возможность самостоятельно собрать остатки их трапезы обратно в мешок. Когда он ушел, Джон растерянно поднял с опустевшего пледа еще несколько мертвых пчел.


	11. Святилище

Джон и правда не соврал, когда сказал, что собирается повести их другой дорогой на обратном пути. Шерлок думал, что они, возможно, лишь сделают небольшой круг и вернутся в город через другие ворота, но Джон, казалось, весьма серьезно подошел к тому, чтобы показать ему окрестности столицы. Джон повернул лошадей в противоположную от ручья сторону и, обогнув пасеку, по широкой тропинке вывел Шерлока к небольшому каменному мосту. Приятное журчание воды и стук подков по каменной кладке пришлись Шерлоку по вкусу. Он огляделся вокруг. Речка была не сильно больше того ручья, у которого они оставляли своих лошадей, и Шерлок уже было решил, что не составило бы никакого труда перейти ее вброд, но тут же понял, что ошибся. Поток был сильнее, прозрачная вода бурлила до белой пены, полируя большие гладкие камни на дне. Шерлок усмехнулся, мысленно отругав себя за невнимательность. Это была холодная бурная горная речка с истоком, спрятанным, вероятно, где-то на тех заснеженных пиках, что он видел из окон галереи.   
  
Шерлок остановил Тенегриву на мосту. Джон тоже замер и, проследив за его взглядом, произнес:  
  
– Она питает ближайшие водяные мельницы, – он указал в нужную сторону. – Если сейчас свернуть с дороги и пойти вдоль реки, можно до них добраться.   
  
Шерлок повернулся к Джону.  
  
– А если не сворачивать? – с любопытством уточнил он.  
  
Джон улыбнулся.  
  
– Если не сворачивать? Там Разделенные Башни, – произнес он таким торжественным тоном, словно это название должно было Шерлоку что-то сказать.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, слышал ли он когда-нибудь хоть что-то об этих башнях, но в голове было пусто.  
  
– Никогда о них не слышал, если честно, – признал он.  
  
Джон снова улыбнулся и спустился с седла. Дождавшись, когда и Шерлок последует его примеру, он обхватил его за плечи и повернул Шерлока в нужную сторону. Шерлок настолько не был готов к этому внезапному прикосновению, что даже не попытался сопротивляться. Джон осторожно отпустил его плечи и поднял руку, прослеживая пальцем ленту дороги, уходящую в сторону горного хребта.  
  
– Смотри, – указал он. – Дорога идет туда, к ущелью…  
  
Шерлок постарался приглядеться, но так и не смог разглядеть то, на что указывал Джон.  
  
– Я не вижу, – признался Шерлок смущенно.  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
– Конечно, прости. Ущелье слишком далеко. Но когда-нибудь я покажу тебе. Впечатляющее зрелище. Это две древние высокие каменные башни, стоящие по обе стороны ущелья. Их соединяет Узкий мост – раньше единственный способ перебраться на ту сторону, в котором не пришлось бы карабкаться по отвесной скале или переплывать реку. Течение слишком сильно. Были, конечно, и те, кто пытался перебраться на другую сторону, миновав мост, но ледяная вода и подводные камни быстро отбивали желание у выживших пробовать снова.   
  
Шерлок попытался это представить. Должно быть, все это и впрямь выглядело впечатляюще.   
  
– А что на той стороне? – спросил он, понимая, что люди вряд ли стали бы рисковать собой просто так.  
  
Джон задумался. Затем что-то прошептал себе под нос и только потом поднял голову и снова улыбнулся.  
  
– На другой стороне? Там вторая башня, конечно же.  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся.  
  
– Я серьезно!  
  
Джон покачал головой.  
  
– Я тоже. Конечно, там не только она. Но до Разделенных Башен мы не доберемся сегодня, – слишком далеко, – так зачем мне раскрывать все тайны сейчас? Давай оставим это на тот день, когда я все же отвезу тебя туда.  
  
Глаза Шерлока вспыхнули.   
  
– Зачем же было дразнить меня, если ты не собирался продолжать?! – спросил он обиженно, но затем справился с собой и произнес спокойнее, – и когда же мы все-таки поедем к Разделенным Башням?  
  
Джон мягко улыбнулся.  
  
– Как и полагается по традиции. Через три дня после свадьбы.  
  
Шерлок не ответил. Не улыбнулся, пытаясь перевести все в шутку. Не попытался сменить тему и заговорить о чем-нибудь другом. Нет, он отшатнулся, словно упоминание об их возможной свадьбе ощущалось, как пощечина, и резко повернулся к Тенегриве, хватаясь за поводья. Забравшись на лошадь и наконец восстановив контроль над эмоциями, Шерлок вздохнул и посмотрел на Джона.   
  
– Так какие места своих владений ты хотел показать мне сегодня? – спросил он сухо.  
  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока снизу вверх и тоже полез в седло.  
  
– Поехали вдоль реки? – обреченно предложил Джон.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, обещая себе сегодня же узнать все, что возможно, про эти Разделенные Башни.

***

  
Ехать вдоль бурлящих потоков им быстро наскучило, так что добравшись до ближайшей мельницы они свернули на узкую тропинку, ведущую через поле в небольшой хвойный лес. Высокие городские стены совсем скрылись за деревьями, и Шерлок, задумавшись и уйдя вглубь себя, сам не заметил, как перестал ориентироваться в хвойных зарослях, не зная уже, в какой стороне горы, а в какой город и замок. Теперь ему оставалось лишь уповать на знания Джона или надеяться на то, что они не сойдут с тропинки, а просто повернут обратно, когда Джону наскучит показывать ему лес. Но Джон продолжал вести свою лошадь вперед, словно точно знал их конечную цель. И, действительно, вскоре тропинка сильно вильнула, и лес стал меняться: вдоль тропинки тут и там стали появляться большие, обросшие мхом валуны, деревья стали выше, их извилистые, толстые корни выглядывали из-под земли, словно пытаясь поймать нерадивых путников. Тропинка совсем сузилась, и Шерлоку пришлось пустить Джона вперед, вновь позволяя ему вести их неизвестно куда.   
  
Лошадь Джона шла по тропинке уверенным шагом, полностью подчиняясь воле своего хозяина, и точно так же, как и она, подчинился и Шерлок. Без вопросов, без ругани и вставания на дыбы. Шерлок невольно задумался, неужели на это и будет похожа их совместная жизнь? Джон будет вести себя так, словно и не думает, что его могут ослушаться, и Шерлоку останется только подчиниться и делать то, что от него ожидают? Если такая жизнь его ждала его в замке Уотсон, то ему стоило убраться отсюда и как можно скорее, и неважно, как сильно Джон напоминал того мальчика, в которого Шерлок был когда-то влюблен.   
  
– Идем же, – прорвался голос Джона сквозь его размышления. – Я покажу тебе нечто особенное!  
  
Шерлок мгновенно подстрекнул свою лошадь, неспособный ослушаться, и тут же поймал себя на том, что вновь почувствовал нарастающее раздражение, которое никак не мог подавить или хоть как-то контролировать. Он недовольно, но с некоторым наслаждением скривился, прекрасно осознавая, что, весьма вероятно, у него больше не будет возможности выразить свои настоящие эмоции незаметно для короля. Шерлок снова обиженно насупился и, отцепив от седла бурдюк с вином, сделал пару глотков. Вино не придало ему смелости, но немного остудило его пыл, и Шерлок наконец смог вновь взять себя в руки. Впрочем, от грустных мыслей вино его не избавило. А подумать было о чем. Шерлок привязал бурдюк к седлу и вновь поторопил Тенегриву, чтобы та не отставала от лошади Джона. Сравнявшись по скорости со своим спутником, Шерлок снова позволил себе провалиться в свои размышления.   
  
Шерлок дал брату слово рассмотреть возможность своего брака с королем Джоном всерьез и был намерен сдержать данное обещание. Конечно, он мог просто притвориться, что сделал это, а потом просто сказать твердое «Нет» на предложение Джона и уехать домой, позволяя Майкрофту самому решать его дальнейшую судьбу. Быть может, это было правильным и самым простым вариантом. Майкрофт мог бы сделать его лордом каких-нибудь далеких краев, дать ему новый титул и земли, и Шерлок бы уехал из столицы и жил там, в небольшом замке у моря, где никто бы не тревожил его покой. Он мог бы посвятить свою жизнь исследованиям и научным изысканиям, и никто не посмел бы одернуть его и сказать, что для его статуса подобное поведение и интересы были недопустимы. Он был бы один, но он был бы свободен.  
  
И потому было бы логично погостить в замке короля Джона этот месяц, а потом сбежать, сохранив эти дни в памяти как краткое приключение, и все же... Прошел всего день, а Шерлок уже знал, что не мог так просто отмахнуться от предложения Джона. Та полузабытая детская влюбленность в него и слепое обожание лишали Шерлока сил сказать «Нет». А логика, гордость и нежелание поступаться своей свободой не давали ему сказать «Да».   
  
И потому Шерлок застрял в этом «Может быть», неспособный двинуться ни вперед, ни назад. С одной стороны была свобода. А с другой стороны… был Джон.   
  
И потому у Шерлока остался лишь один вопрос. Сколько свободы готов был дать ему Джон?

***

  
Едва тропинка вновь начала расширяться, как Шерлок пришпорил Тенегриву и поравнялся с лошадью Джона. Джон тут же перевел на него взгляд и широко улыбнулся. Шерлок не стал улыбаться в ответ. Вместо этого он снова отвязал бурдюк от своего седла и протянул вино Джону, словно в молчаливой попытке извиниться за свою холодность. Джон принял вино из его рук и, отпив немного, отдал бурдюк Шерлоку.   
  
– Спасибо тебе, я и не заметил, что так хотел пить.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, вернул вино на место и снова поднял взгляд на Джона.  
  
– Так ты расскажешь, куда ты меня ведешь? Если продолжишь таинственно молчать, я разверну свою лошадь и поеду обратно, – Шерлок знал, что угроза звучала неубедительно, но все же решил, что для первого раза этого вполне достаточно. Ему нужно было точно понять, как много самоволия и нахальства Джон был готов от него стерпеть. И потому нужно было идти маленькими шажками, проверяя границы Джона, а не толкать его к краю с первой же секунды.  
  
Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на Джона, с нетерпением ожидая его реакции. Сначала ни один мускул на лице Джона не дрогнул, и казалось, Джон еще даже не успел осознать слова Шерлока. Но уже через мгновение его плечи задрожали, и угроза Шерлока сгинула в звонком заливистом смехе.   
  
– Хорошо, – отсмеявшись, произнес Джон. – Ты прав, пытаясь быть интересным и таинственным, я совсем не подумал о тебе. Ты прав, конечно. Я расскажу тебе. Хотя, знаешь…  
  
– Что? – вздохнул Шерлок.  
  
– Если ты и правда хочешь вернуться в город, быстрее будет идти по тропинке вперед, а не назад, – вновь рассмеялся Джон. – Хотя не думаю, что твой брат простит меня, если я позволю тебе бродить тут в одиночестве.   
  
– Джон! – возмущенно воскликнул Шерлок и остановил лошадь. – Хватит смеяться надо мной. Просто ответь, куда мы идем?  
  
Джон улыбнулся и указал куда-то Шерлоку через плечо. Шерлок резко развернулся.  
  
– Ох, – прошептал Шерлок.  
  
– Да. Мы уже пришли, – тихо ответил Джон. В его тоне слышалось благоговение перед этим местом. – Красиво, правда?  
  
Шерлок кивнул и слез с лошади.   
  
– Да, – сказал он. – Мы можем подойти поближе?  
  
Джон спустился с седла и взял лошадей под уздцы.   
  
– Да, Шерлок, конечно. Идем.

***

  
Джон снова шел первым, но в этот раз Шерлок даже не возражал. Честно говоря, если бы Джон вдруг решил пропустить его вперед, Шерлок скорее всего замялся бы и отказался от этого предложения. Шерлок не верил в магию и не был суеверным человеком, он не боялся ведьминых кругов и призрачных собак на болотах, и все же были места, покой которых ему нарушать не хотелось. Места, в которых не хотелось повышать голос. Места, которые заставляли его трепетать.   
  
Джон, видимо, тоже чувствовал нечто подобное. Его почтение к этому месту сквозило в каждом его движении. Джон привязал лошадей, обернув поводья вокруг толстой ветви ближайшего к нему дерева, и кивнул Шерлоку, побуждая его идти дальше. Шерлок сделал пару несмелых шагов.   
  
– Что это такое? – спросил он шепотом. – Это какое-то святилище?  
  
Джон только кивнул и повел его дальше. Деревья расступались перед ними, тропинка вновь расширилась, превращаясь в открытый луг. Шерлоку захотелось затаить дыхание и, словно в детстве, взять Джона за руку, чтобы почувствовать его поддержку. Его защиту. Шерлок знал, это было глупо. Что это? Просто деревья и камни, просто солнечный свет сквозь листву и пение птиц. В этом было не больше магии, чем в его научных экспериментах, и все же Шерлок не мог совладать с собой. Ему было здесь так неуютно. Он не чувствовал, что принадлежал этому месту. Он был чужим здесь, он знал, что его присутствие было неуместным и нежеланным. Ладонь Джона в его руке могла стать тем разрешением, символом того, что ему позволено было находиться здесь. Но Джон шел впереди, и их разделяла пара шагов. В попытке вернуть контроль над собой Шерлок заложил руки за спину и двинулся вслед за Джоном, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. Они ступали по пожелтевшей траве к самому центру этого странного места. Изредка на пути попадались деревья, их тонкие ветви и желто-красные листья вместо вечнозеленой хвои. Выглядывающие из-под земли серые валуны, покрытые мхом.   
  
В самом центре этого лесного оазиса были Камни. Высокие, стоячие плоские камни возвышались над всем этим, словно белые кости, ребра древнего гигантского существа. Они были выстроены полукругом, склоняясь к центральному камню – самому маленькому из них. Шерлок не знал, было ли так задумано древними строителями или же камни покосились от времени и собственного веса, так или иначе, вид завораживал. Центральный камень выделялся на фоне остальных. Его обработанная, гладкая поверхность почти блестела в лучах солнца, пробивающихся сквозь листву. Вязь рун-узоров на его боках была очерчена множеством пальцев тех людей, что были здесь до них. Основание Камней было опутано высохшей лозой и украшено почти увядшими цветами-колокольчиками, склонившими свои темно-синие головки к земле. Шерлок было потянулся к одному из еще ярких соцветий рукой, но был вовремя одернут Джоном.  
  
– Осторожно, они очень ядовиты!  
  
Шерлок тут же отдернул руку.  
  
– Что это за место? – снова спросил он, но уже не шепотом. Дойдя до самого сердца святилища, он стал смелее. Он подошел к центральному камню и, обойдя его по кругу, осторожно дотронулся пальцами до его холодных боков. В самом центре Камня (где-то на уровне плеча Шерлока) оказалось широкое круглое отверстие, обрамленное металлическими вставками, давно почерневшими от времени.   
  
– Это Лаверстоун, – пробормотал Джон. – Такие святилища разбросаны по многим лесам. Они старше, чем замок Уотсон. Старше, чем Разделенные Башни. Думаю, старше, чем все мое королевство. Многие давно утеряны и забыты. Они больше не являются местами паломничеств, не занимают центральных мест в наших религиозных обрядах. Это уже не вера, это фольклор. То, что старые няньки рассказывают на ночь детям, прежде чем уложить их в постель.  
  
– И что же они рассказывали на ночь тебе? – улыбнулся Шерлок.  
  
Джон улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
– Ты будешь смеяться.  
  
– Нет. Расскажи мне.  
  
– Они рассказывали… – Джон сделал драматическую паузу, – ...что это зубы великана.  
  
Шерлок растерянно моргнул. Джон глядел на него, ожидая реакции. Шерлок моргнул еще раз. Джон усмехнулся, и Шерлок наконец понял.  
  
– Ты смеешься надо мной! – воскликнул он.  
  
Джон рассмеялся во весь голос.  
  
– Нет, нет, конечно же, нет. Прости. У меня нет для тебя интересной истории об этом месте. Но люди в наших краях верят, от Камней-хранителей можно получить благословение. Какой-то хранитель дарует силу, какой-то выносливость. Могущество, удачу. Какие-то лечат. Каждый отвечает за что-то свое. Конечно, сейчас мало кто действительно уповает на силу Камней, но все же люди иногда продолжают ходить к ним, надеясь… надеясь, что мифы не лгут.  
  
Шерлок заинтересованно улыбнулся и с любопытством просунул ладонь в отверстие в Камне. Конечно, он не верил, что старые камни могут как-то влиять на его судьбу, но все же не мог удержаться от попытки.  
  
– И за что же отвечает этот Камень?   
  
– Это Лаверстоун, – повторил Джон и, подойдя ближе, просунул руку с другой стороны. Их с Шерлоком ладони встретились в самом центре древнего монумента. Шерлок замер, боясь пошевелиться, не зная, стоит ли вытащить руку и отойти. Но Джон был не так скромен. Джон едва ощутимым касанием провел пальцами по его коже, а затем нежно обхватил ладонь Шерлока своей. – Шерлок, я думаю, ты знаешь перевод.  
  
Да. Шерлок его знал.  
  
– Это… Камень Любовника, – произнес Шерлок тихо. Он уже успел пожалеть, что раньше так отчаянно желал, чтобы Джон взял его за руку. Тогда это прикосновение ощущалось бы как поддержка, а теперь же Шерлок не знал, какие смыслы Джон вкладывал в это касание. Джон улыбнулся и осторожно переплел его пальцы со своими, сцепив их ладони в замок в самом сердце Камня.   
  
Шерлок вдруг понял, что ошибся.   
  
– Это Камень Возлюбленного, – исправил его Джон. Его голос был тихим. Он произнес это с такой отчаянной надеждой, что Шерлок не смог совладать с эмоциями. Он резко вздохнул и выдернул свою ладонь из его цепких пальцев, сделав пару шагов назад и почти прижавшись спиной к одной из холодных каменных плит.   
  
Шерлок спрятал ладонь за спину, все еще чувствуя тепло чужого прикосновения на своей коже. Шерлок еще раз вздохнул и опустил взгляд на землю в отчаянной попытке скрыть румянец, проступивший на его щеках. Это было странное место. Шерлок не верил в магию и все же он чувствовал, что спроси его Джон здесь и сейчас, хочет ли он остаться с ним, он не задумываясь ответил бы «Да». Чертовы камни выбивали его из колеи. Ему нужно было убираться отсюда, но он все еще боялся поднять глаза на Джона.  
  
Тихое «Прости меня» и неуверенное «Уже поздно», – прозвучали почти одновременно.   
  
– Что? – хрипло переспросил Джон.  
  
– Скоро начнет темнеть, – произнес Шерлок и все же посмотрел на Джона. – Думаю… нам стоит вернуться в город.  
  
Джон успокаивающе улыбнулся и кивнул.   
  
– Да, ты прав. Нам стоит вернуться. Думаю, все уже начали беспокоиться, почему мы исчезли так надолго. Идем, я покажу короткий путь в замок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c856136/v856136291/437ca/hLVoBouzXBI.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c853516/v853516291/446e4/3dnerZpCD4o.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c848736/v848736822/18d553/opsiqPGGkNM.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845218/v845218291/21763a/4Ya4YHR5g6w.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850020/v850020291/18fcd1/3G_CNtctVyw.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c852132/v852132291/126589/ZXQMA_1SUqo.jpg


	12. Волк, пес и паук

Джон говорил правду: чтобы добраться до города, нужно было идти вперед через лес, а не поворачивать назад в надежде вернуться тем же маршрутом. Тропинка быстро вывела их прямо к широкой, вымощенной гладкими камнями дороге, по которой они легко добрались до ближайших городских ворот. По пути им пару раз попадались возы с провизией, купцы и приезжие. Их пыльные одежды и усталый вид говорили о тяжелой дороге. Люди ехали в город на телегах, шли пешком, наездников среди них не было. Шерлок не был сильно этим удивлен. Собственная лошадь была для простых людей дорогим удовольствием, и потому пара всадников в добротной походной одежде, с мечами на портупеях привлекла их внимание. Путники заинтересованно поднимали глаза, когда они с Джоном проезжали мимо. По их лицам было ясно, что они понятия не имели, кто именно был перед ними. Похвастаться тем, что они знали короля в лицо, могли лишь жители столицы, остальные были наслышаны о его подвигах, знали его имя, но вряд ли могли опознать его в таком костюме. Конечно, бывало, люди узнавали короля по профилю на монете, но Шерлок сомневался, что кто-то из этих людей, кроме разве что купца, который с удобством расположился рядом с извозчиком, держал в руках хотя бы одну Золотую Корону. Богатыми эти люди не выглядели.  
  
Джон, видимо, тоже подумал об этом. Он приметил среди процессии женщину с ребенком, цепляющимся маленькими ручками за ее юбку, чтобы не упасть с телеги, и окликнул их, подъезжая ближе. Сняв со своего седла остатки еды, что они брали в дорогу (по правде говоря, остатками назвать это было трудно, они съели разве что виноград), он вручил ей весь мешок и, не став дожидаться слов благодарности, махнул Шерлоку рукой, чтобы ехать дальше.   
  
Догнав его, Шерлок с интересом взглянул на Джона.  
  
– Ты всегда так делаешь или это попытка произвести на меня впечатление? – спросил он без задней мысли.  
  
Джон, казалось, был обижен таким замечанием.  
  
– Дело не… в тебе. Я просто пытаюсь поступать разумно. Все это отправилось бы на псарню или – в лучшем случае – обратно на кухни. А так ее ребенок сегодня поест.   
  
Джон пришпорил свою лошадь и двинулся вперед. Шерлок почувствовал себя виноватым. Он так привык искать везде скрытые смыслы, что уже и не замечал, как обижал своими замечаниями тех, кто этого вовсе не заслуживал.   
  
– Извини, – сказал он, поравнявшись с Джоном. – Я просто пытался пошутить.  
  
Джон только махнул рукой, и они двинулись дальше. Они проехали в город, миновав сторожевую башню по пути и стражников, которые открыли им ворота. Шерлок глубоко вдохнул и сразу же приготовился к тому, что люди на улицах будут глазеть на них, ведь шанс, что в столице не узнают короля был ничтожно мал, но, к счастью для него, этого не случилось. Как оказалось, людям было в общем-то все равно. Шерлок с Джоном спокойно добрались почти до самого замка, никем не потревоженные.   
  
Шерлок с интересом осматривался: в прошлый раз у него не было ни времени, ни желания изучать этот город. И напрасно. Архитектура весьма отличалась от того, к чему Шерлок привык, и от того только сильнее радовала глаз. Раньше, когда Шерлок только приехал сюда, ему казалось, что город опоясывал гору по кругу, словно украшал ее кольцами, но сейчас он ясно видел, что улицы шли спиралью, поднимаясь выше и выше к самой вершине, которую венчал замок Уотсон, подобный короне, возложенной на этого каменного гиганта. Конечно же, витки спирали соединяли каменные ленты лестниц, позволяющие горожанам сокращать свой путь, и от того Шерлоку становилось только любопытней изучать этот город. Шерлок был уверен, что здесь было множество тайных ходов и мало кому известных тропинок, которые ему еще предстояло изучить и запомнить, если он действительно собирался жить здесь. Он уже начал составлять в голове мысленную карту, на которую наносил все – даже самые маловажные – улочки города. Это была привычка, приобретенная с самого детства: ему пришлось выучить все маршруты, чтобы беспрепятственно и незаметно покидать замок своих родителей, не вызывая всеобщей паники.   
  
Шерлок продолжил внимательно оглядываться по сторонам.   
  
Они были уже у самого замка, когда в голове Шерлока всплыли слова Джона из его сегодняшнего рассказа. Шерлок поднял голову, чтобы найти взглядом сгоревшую башню. Это было непросто: замок компенсировал недостаток пространства на вершине горы своей высотой. Башни устремлялись к небу, словно пытаясь пронзить его. Хотя, конечно же, даже самые высокие из башен замка не могли соперничать с пиками гор, что были рядом с городом. Туман с них легко мог затопить и равнину, где расположись пасечники и мельники, и город, и даже нижние галереи замка, чему Шерлок уже был свидетелем. И все же в конце концов Шерлок отыскал интересующую его башню. Огонь был не в силах победить камень. Лишь опалил его, заставив его потрескаться от жара, но все же башня устояла, почерневшая, мрачная, пустующая. Ее крыша частично ввалилась во внутрь, а витраж на окнах давным-давно был выбит. Никто не посмел зайти внутрь или попытаться восстановить то, что еще можно было спасти. Нельзя было сказать, что о башне позабыли. Скорее оставили ее специально, как памятник тем страшным событиям, которым она была свидетелем. Шерлок вгляделся в копоть, покрывшую когда-то белый камень. Он понадеялся, что королева и ее дочь и правда задохнулись во сне, как сказал Джон. Из всех вариантов, этот был самым милосердным.   
  
Стоило Шерлоку только подумать о пожаре, как ему тут же показалось, что в окне башни показался пестрый танцующий огонек свечи. Шерлок моргнул и пригляделся, не веря своим глазам, но тот уже исчез, будто его и не было. Шерлок решил списать все на разыгравшееся воображение. Кто мог жечь там свечи? Призрак принцессы Мэри?! Шерлок повернулся к Джону, желая поскорее выбросить эти мысли из головы.   
  
– Куда мы теперь? К конюшням?  
  
Джон было кивнул, но тут со стороны замка показался еще один всадник. Он ехал им навстречу и, поравнявшись с ними, остановился и со всем уважением поприветствовал короля и его гостя.   
  
Джон представил его Шерлоку как начальника стражи, но тот и сам мог догадаться, какую должность занимал их новый знакомый. Не каждый всадник в городе был облачен в тяжелые сапоги, подбитые мехом, кроваво-красный поддоспешник и кожаный доспех, изысканный и искусно сделанный. Дубленая кожа нагрудника красиво и изящно переходила в кожаный пояс с ремнями, украшенными металлическими заклепками. Обрамлялось все это великолепие добротным черным плащом. Был еще щит, украшенный гербом, который Шерлок видел здесь повсюду: двуглавый пес, увенчанный короной. Но здесь герб был проработан куда детальней. Не как на вывесках и старинных стенах замка, а как на флагах и гобеленах. Пес, что был повернут вправо, каким-то образом действительно смотрелся по-королевски спокойным и величественным. По форме головы и мощной челюсти можно было понять, что тут была изображена одна из пород сторожевых собак, столь часто встречающихся в этих краях. А вот собачья морда, что смотрела влево, оскаливала острые, как кинжалы, зубы и выглядела почти дикой. Прекрасная в своей ярости. В ней Шерлок с легкостью опознал белого горного пса. Эти звери недалеко ушли от волков и были все еще поразительно на них похожи. Их использовали как для охоты, так и для охраны, и даже как ездовых собак. Многие люди считали, что они слишком опасны, чтобы так просто держать их, но Шерлок знал, что они нападали лишь по приказу, а к хозяевам относились как к частью семьи, если те, разумеется, вели себя соответственно.   
  
Шерлок вдруг понял, что довольно долго рассматривал его экипировку стражника, и потому почувствовал себя немного неловко. В свое оправдание он мог сказать лишь то, что форма начальника стражи была непривычна его глазу. В королевстве его брата начальник стражи не носил кожаных доспехов, предпочитая – даже в мирное время – синий стеганый поддоспешник и прочную кирасу* для защиты груди.   
  
Шерлок заставил себя поднять глаза выше и наконец увидеть того, с кем Джон его только что познакомил. И, честно говоря, лицо их нового спутника ему хотелось рассматривать еще сильнее, чем его доспехи. Заметив заинтересованный взгляд принца, начальник стражи улыбнулся. Или точнее оскалился. Да, слово «Оскал» куда больше подходило для его описания.   
  
– Так вы все-таки с нами, Ваше Высочество? – грубовато усмехнулся стражник. Шерлок был лишь гостем в этой стране, и у начальника стражи не было пока еще причин выслуживаться перед ним или проявлять то же почтение, которое он выказывал своему королю. И все же Джон тут же пресек подобные речи. Джон был лет на пятнадцать моложе начальника стражи, но он был королем и не собирался позволять страже грубить свои гостям. Одернув стражника, он потребовал, чтобы тот принес свои извинения. Тот снова улыбнулся.  
  
– Простите за мою дерзость. Я никак не хотел обидеть вас, Ваше Высочество. Я лишь хотел заметить, что вы не сказали ни слова с тех пор, как я появился. И я рад, что мой доспех пришелся вам по вкусу.  
  
– Он… весьма необычен, – попытался оправдать себя Шерлок. – И да, вы правы, я не слишком внимательно следил за разговором.  
  
Начальник стражи снова оскалил зубы. Он не был похож на волка или горного пса, изображенного на его щите, скорее на какую-то подводную тварь, книги о которых Шерлок с интересом зачитывал до дыр в отцовской библиотеке, когда еще был в том возрасте, в котором простительны мечты сбежать из замка, чтобы стать пиратом.   
  
– Тогда позвольте представиться снова. Начальник стражи. Сир Себастьян Моран.  
  
Шерлок едва подавил желание дернуться от удивления, услышав знакомое имя. Вместо этого он кивнул Морану и перевел взгляд на Джона. Шерлок был удивлен, что Моран все еще был начальником стражи спустя столько лет после истории со Смоллом и пасекой. Впрочем, это было не его делом, возможно, у Джона были свои причины, чтобы оставить Морана в этой должности после своей коронации. Моран, между тем, тоже повернулся к королю.  
  
– Ваше Величество, вы позволите сопроводить вас до замка? Нам нужно обсудить подготовку к турниру.  
  
– Да, прошу, – махнул рукой Джон и пришпорил свою лошадь.  
  
– Турниру? – переспросил Шерлок тут же. Джон не упоминал при нем ни о каком турнире, и потому Шерлок был несколько озадачен.   
  
– Да, – кивнул Джон. – Мы обсуждали его за завтраком, ты помнишь?  
  
Шерлок нахмурился. Он был так поглощен своей обидой на короля в тот момент, что едва ли вслушивался в слова, звучавшие за столом. Признав еще раз собственную невнимательность, он покачал головой.   
  
– Мои мысли были далеко в тот момент, – сказал он честно.  
  
– Удивительная невнимательность для человека, которого, как я слышал, называли «Внимающим теням», – произнес Моран вдруг.  
  
Шерлок тут же выпрямился, приготовившись защищаться. Это было одним из тех прозвищ, которые ему совершенно не льстили, и он не был в восторге от того, что слухи о «неземной природе» его наблюдательности дошли и до королевства Джона. Он постарался говорить с тем же высокомерным спокойствием, которое звучало в голосе Себастьяна.   
  
– Я стараюсь обращать внимание лишь на то, что действительно важно.   
  
Эти слова сработали. Моран уловил намек и постарался перевести все в шутку. Отсмеявшись, он вновь стал серьезным и повернулся к королю.  
  
– Тем не менее, Ваше Величество, я думаю, что стоит усилить охрану города. Теперь, прослышав о турнире, в столицу стекается всякий сброд в надежде заработать. И не все намерены работать честно. Мне нужно больше людей. Еще десяток на городские стены и десяток для ночного патруля.   
  
Джон задумался ненадолго, но затем согласился.  
  
– Берите людей, сколько вам нужно. Из стражи замка или из новобранцев, но следите, чтобы не оказалось, что замок остался без защиты. Не хотелось бы подвергать опасности гостей.  
  
Моран благодарно кивнул.  
  
– И еще… – начал он осторожно.  
  
Шерлок тут же прислушался. Он не понаслышке знал, что со слов «И еще…» как правило начиналась основная часть просьбы. И Моран, пусть во многом отличался от других людей, в этом был похож на остальных.  
  
– Что? – устало спросил Джон.   
  
Моран замялся.   
  
– Это касается… гостей. Принц Грегори… или точнее глава его охраны недовольна тем, что ей не позволено лично следить за подготовкой к турниру. Она сомневается в том, что мы сможем «организовать все подобающим образом». Но мои люди лучше знают город и хорошо подготовлены! Ей нечего бояться!  
  
Моран выглядел оскорбленным и, думалось Шерлоку, надеялся на то, что король поддержит его в его обиде, но Джон только закатил глаза от его слов.  
  
– Так позвольте ей участвовать! – воскликнул Джон гневно. – Пусть Донован лично убедится, что все в порядке. Если все так замечательно, как вы утверждаете, от ее помощи хуже не будет. Вам не помешают ее люди, как я слышал, они довольно толковые. А мы сможем сэкономить на новобранцах для охраны.   
  
Моран недовольно поморщился, но все же кивнул. Они доехали до самых ворот и лестнице, на которой совсем недавно Джон встречал своих гостей, но все же начальник стражи не спешил покидать их.  
  
– У вас что-то еще на уме? – спросил Джон.  
  
Моран снова кивнул.   
  
– В замке снова завелся Паук, – сказал он тихо и передал Джону свернутую записку, скрепленную сургучной печатью.   
  
– Паук? – переспросил Шерлок настороженно. Он мог предположить, о ком говорил Моран, но слабо представлял, зачем этому человеку быть здесь.  
  
Джон в ответ на слова Морана лишь довольно хлопнул в ладоши и повернулся к Шерлоку.  
  
– Приехал на турнир, как и все, я полагаю, – ответил он на невысказанный вопрос. – Нужно будет встретиться с ним и узнать, отчего друг короны приехал на день раньше. Благодарю, Моран, вы можете идти.  
  
Моран кивнул и наконец оставил их. Джон, позабыв о хромоте, почти выпрыгнул из седла и стянул перчатки, чтобы развернуть злосчастную записку. Шерлок тоже спустился с седла и дал сигнал ближайшему слуге, чтобы тот отвел лошадей в конюшню и проследил, чтобы о них хорошо позаботились. Затем Шерлок вновь повернулся к Джону, чтобы спросить, что значили слова «друг короны», посвященные не самому приятному из людей, но замер, заметив изменившееся настроение Джона. Едва Джон сломал печать, как лицо его потемнело. С каждым словом записки его обеспокоенность только росла. Дочитав, он сжал бумагу в руке и тихо ругнулся на родном наречии. Шерлок не знал перевода его слов и потому предположил, что слова были из тех, которым не посмели бы обучать юного принца.  
  
– Все в порядке? – спросил Шерлок осторожно.  
  
Джон кивнул.   
  
– Да. Теперь мне снова нужно искать Морана! Иной раз я думаю, стоит жить отшельником где-то в горах и никогда не принимать у себя гостей!  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся, полностью понимая его желание, но Джон понял его ответ по-другому.  
  
– Я… прости. Я не имел в виду тебя. Или твоего брата. Я не хотел…  
  
Но Шерлок только рассмеялся.   
  
– Все в порядке. Я согласен, от гостей только морока. Я сам предпочитал отсиживаться в библиотеке, стоило кому-то нагрянуть во дворец. И частенько сбегал, если меня пытались представить каким-то «важным особам».   
  
Джон кивнул.  
  
– Так может… – попытался Шерлок, – может, стоит отменить турнир? Он ни к чему. Лишь трата средств и времени.   
  
Джон покачал головой.   
  
– Нет. От меня все этого ждут. Я не могу оставить двор без развлечений, когда приезжают столь знатные гости.  
  
– Такие, как лорд Мориарти? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
– Нет. Такие, как ты, – усмехнулся Джон. – И откуда ты вообще знаешь Мориарти?  
  
Шерлок поморщился.  
  
– Он богат и влиятелен, так что он был в списке моего брата. В списке претендентов на мою руку.  
  
Джон притворно испугался.  
  
– Боже! Сначала Лестрейд, теперь Мориарти! Мне стоит ревновать?  
  
Шерлок нахмурился. С чего Джон вообще решил, что к Лестрейду стоило ревновать? Впрочем, это было неважно. Важным было лишь слово «Ревность», так легко сорвавшееся с губ короля. Шерлок знал, что по-настоящему ревнивые люди способны на многое, чтобы спастись от этого чувства. Ревность и свобода не могли сосуществовать друг с другом. Ревность разъедала людей, проявляла в них самые худшие черты. И потому, вместо того, чтобы просто ответить «Нет», Шерлок внимательно взглянул на Джона и произнес:  
  
– Смотря на то, насколько ты ревнив.  
  
Джон не остался в долгу. Он улыбнулся.  
  
– Я ужасно ревнив! – со смехом в голосе сказал он. – Я ревную тебя даже к шелку твоего воротника, который смеет так плотно обнимать твою шею.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся, не зная, стоит ли воспринимать слова Джона серьезно или же это была лишь шутка, призванная разрядить обстановку. Джон заметил эту неуверенность в его взгляде и рассмеялся снова.  
  
– Ох, Шерлок, я же просто шучу! Я ревнив, но точно знаю, когда стоит остановиться. А теперь, прошу прости меня, мне нужно вновь переговорить с начальником стражи.  
  
Шерлок кивнул и поднялся по ступеням вслед за Джоном, решив потратить это время, чтобы смыть с себя усталость после прогулки. Когда он открыл дверь в свои покои, его уже ждала теплая ванна, что его весьма удивило.   
  
– Почему это здесь? – удивленно спросил он слугу, появившегося в дверях.  
  
– Ваш брат приказал. Вы должны блистать сегодняшним вечером.  
  
Шерлок лишь махнул рукой на попытки брата как можно быстрее свести его с Джоном и послушно забрался в ванную. Если Майкрофт желал, чтоб он хорошо отмылся, да будет так. Он и сам желал этого в не меньшей степени.  
  
Хорошенько отмокнув и смыв с себя дорожную пыль, Шерлок вылез из ванной и, обтеревшись полотенцами, завернулся в узорно расшитый халат и опустился на стул перед зеркалом. Пока слуга приводил в порядок его безумные кудри, Шерлок от скуки прислушивался к происходящему за дверью. Уже некоторое время оттуда доносился шум и шорох. Слуги сновали туда-сюда, и это был весьма плохой признак.  
  
– Что там за суета? – спросил Шерлок слугу.  
  
Тот остановился и перестал укладывать его волосы.  
  
– Ох, вы не слышали?! Сегодня будет пир!  
  
Шерлок растерянно заморгал.  
  
– Что?! – как вышло, что он упустил и разговор о пире тоже?!  
  
Он резко поднялся, отпихнул слугу и выскочил за дверь, решив как можно скорее найти Джона и спросить, когда обещанный ужин в обществе графини Хадсон успел превратиться в пир. И, только пройдя две лестницы, половину коридора и выяснив у стражи, где сейчас находится король, Шерлок осознал, что все это время был в одном из своих столь полюбившихся ему халатов. Он замер, краснея. Затем поплотнее обернул вокруг себя халат и решил вернуться в свои покои, чтобы не предстать в таком виде перед королем. Он уже сделал пару шагов назад, как услышал из-за одной из дверей знакомый гневный голос. Шерлок не смог совладать с любопытством и остановился, прислушиваясь.  
  
– Это не ваш замок, и вы не можете распоряжаться здесь, словно в своем собственном доме! Вы гость и не имеете право устраивать пиры без моего ведома!   
  
– Ваше Величество, – вкрадчиво произнес другой голос, терпкий, словно вино, и густой, словно самый сладкий мед. Он проникал в уши, будто яд, вливаемый туда заботливой рукой. – Я никак не хотел оскорбить вас, я лишь пытался спасти ваше доброе имя, пока еще не поздно.  
  
– Не поздно? О чем вы?!   
  
– Вы только представьте, что было бы, если бы молва разнесла, что король Джон неподобающе встречает столь важных гостей! Ваш дядя, мир его праху, никогда бы не стал встречать одних из самых влиятельных союзников подобным образом. Ни пира, ни празднества!   
  
– Лорд Мориарти… – прошипел Джон. – Джеймс… то, что вы названы в честь моего дяди, не делает вас им. И вы не можете отчитывать меня! Ни по возрасту, ни по положению!  
  
Джеймс усмехнулся.  
  
– Я никогда и не пытался быть похожим на него. И никогда не пытался оскорбить вас. Ваше право не прислушиваться ко мне. Я лишь даю советы. И делаю то, что лучше для короны. Прикажете все отменить?  
  
Джон снова произнес то ругательство, что звучало ранее, а затем еще одно. Шерлок знал, как оно переводится, и потому покраснел сильнее.   
  
– Ничего уже не отменишь, – вздохнул Джон. – Отменять все сейчас – только себя позорить. Вперед, вы получили, что хотели!  
  
– Не только я, – поправил его Мориарти. – Люди всегда рады пирам. Леди Ирэн, леди Хадсон, а также два прелестных создания из Разделенных Башен меня поддержали.   
  
– Что, когда все успели приехать?!   
  
– Страх пропустить королевский турнир заставляет людей гнать лошадей, – произнес Мориарти все тем же приторным тоном. – Полагаю, это верно даже для Смотрящей за живыми и Смотрящей за мертвыми. Особенно для Смотрящей за мертвыми. Та, что со вздернутым носиком и веснушками. Молли, кажется. Никогда еще не присутствовала на турнирах. Вот и пир пришелся ей по душе. Впрочем, не ей одной. Даже сир Моран оттаял. …хотя он и так всегда питал ко мне слабость.  
  
Джон с сомнением хмыкнул. Он мало мог представить людей, которые могли бы заставить Морана «оттаять».  
  
– К слову о Моране. Мне не помешала бы парочка его людей. В последнее время мне часто угрожали, и мне не хотелось бы умереть, не поприсутствовав на турнире, – елейным тоном произнес Мориарти.  
  
– Боюсь, это невозможно, – с мстительным удовольствием ответил ему Джон. – Все люди заняты обеспечением безопасности на турнире и, благодаря вам, пире тоже. Так что могу лишь пожелать вам удачи, чтобы вас не убило. До турнира. Хотя, если вы считаете, что Моран так в вас заинтересован, попытайте счастье и попросите его лично сопровождать вас.  
  
На этом разговор был окончен, но ни Шерлок, ни Мориарти, ни даже сам Джон не считали короля победителем. Шерлок отошел от стены и скрылся за поворотом, едва услышав шаги в сторону двери. Вот и еще одна причина отказаться от этого брака и вернуться в родные края как можно скорее. Шерлок не сильно жаловал влиятельных пауков.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кираса (первоначально означало кожаный нагрудник) — общее название доспехов, состоящих из одной цельной или нескольких соединенных между собой металлических пластин для защиты туловища.


	13. Пиршество

Наверное, Шерлоку стоило незамедлительно идти к брату, чтобы высказать все свои сомнения относительно его выбора женихов и способов, которыми Майкрофт пытался форсировать помолвку, но вместо этого Шерлок заставил себя взять себя в руки и возвратиться в свои покои, чтобы переодеться, а не разгуливать по замку в непристойного вида одежде. Хватало того, что стражники его видели, не было нужды позорить себя еще больше. Шерлок пронесся по лестницам и вернулся к резному зеркалу, позволяя слуге вновь уложить быстро растрепавшиеся кудри. Тот без слов снова взялся за расческу, никак не прокомментировав внезапное бегство принца. Закончив с его волосами, слуга почтительно отошел к стене, ожидая дальнейших приказаний. Шерлок задумался. Он мог послать Билли найти Майкрофта, а сам пока что мог одеться для пира, но не был уверен, что стоило затевать разговор с братом прямо сейчас. Шерлок вновь напомнил себе, что обещал всерьез рассмотреть возможность своего брака с Джоном и что Майкрофт, скорее всего, сейчас воспринял бы слова и подозрения Шерлока относительно Мориарти как простой каприз и выдумки принца, не желающего вступать в брак. Да и сам Шерлок знал, что действительно мог как-то не так понять то, какие отношения связывали короля с Пауком. И потому, прежде чем идти к брату, для начала стоило все хорошенько разузнать.  
  
Шерлок отдал слуге приказание принести подготовленное для пиров одеяние и выгнал его вон – на поиски человека, пока что более осведомленного относительно устройства королевского двора. Одеваться Шерлок предпочитал самостоятельно.   
  
Шерлок стянул с плеч халат и принялся внимательно и придирчиво рассматривать принесенный костюм. В последний раз Шерлок видел его еще на примерке и уже толком не помнил, что тот из себя представляет. Впрочем, одеждой Шерлок был удовлетворен. Этот костюм ему даже нравился. Портной ради Шерлока – как и обычно – позволил себе отойти от традиционных для их семейства цветов – красного, золотого и коричневого, и выбрал для принца весьма необычную ткань. Не найдя причин гневаться на брата и королевских портных, Шерлок осторожно натянул на себя рубаху, а затем и остальные детали костюма. Легкая рубашка почти скрылась под тяжелой и плотной темно-синей тканью, которая идеальными параллельными складками спускалась по груди. Обычно костюмы такого фасона шили длиной до колена, но Шерлок попросил портного изменить традициям своего двора и пошить одеяние в соответствии с модой этих горных краев. Шерлоку не очень хотелось выделяться из толпы, да и для более северных широт такой костюм подходил куда лучше. Подвязав переливающийся на свету глазет* несколькими широкими плетеными поясами, Шерлок поправил тяжелую металлическую пряжку, соединяющую концы поясов, и внимательно оглядел себя в зеркале.   
  
Костюм сидел идеально, но все же чего-то ему не хватало. Портной слегка перестарался и сделал костюм уж слишком безликим: ни фамильных цветов, ни традиционных узоров на ткани. Дома Шерлока это бы не волновало, любой мог опознать принца по великолепной шапке кудрей и кошачьим глазам, но здесь отсутствие напоминаний о том, кто он и откуда, могло привести к недоразумениям. И Шерлок вовсе не имел желания объяснять каждому на пиру, что он не является одним из придворных. Он подошел к камину и посмотрел на выложенные слугой еще вчера шкатулки. Он не помнил, что лежало в каждой из них, даже примерно, но по самим шкатулкам мог легко определить, где хранились самые изысканные из его украшений. Однако, изысканность ему сейчас была не нужна. Просто какие-нибудь фамильные вещи, которые бы напоминали людям вокруг, кто он такой. Он прошел мимо первой шкатулки и поднял крышку второй, самой маленькой из всех. Тут хранились фамильные перстни и небольшая лупа с серебряной ручкой, которая могла тонкой цепью пристегиваться к рукаву. Он утащил ее со стола отца еще в детстве, и если тот и заметил, то ничего не сказал сыну, позволив Шерлоку сохранить ее у себя. Чуть поразмыслив, Шерлок вытащил из шкатулки печатку** с фамильным гербом и надел ее на мизинец правой руки.   
  
Шерлок перевел взгляд на третью шкатулку. Резное дерево: красиво, но не вычурно. Шерлоку всегда нравились такие вещи. Он улыбнулся. Сразу было понятно, что шкатулки расставляли слуги короля Джона. Никто из людей Майкрофта никогда бы не посмел достать эту шкатулку и уж точно не оставил ее на столь видном месте. И все же она была здесь. Шерлок нежно провел пальцами по орнаменту и осторожно приоткрыл крышку шкатулки.   
  
– Нет, еще не время, – тут же одернул он себя и уверенным движением руки захлопнул шкатулку. Он взял ее с собой на случай, если потребуется расслабиться, отпустить мысли, забыться. И это время еще не настало. Сейчас ему нужно было быть собранным. Шерлок вернулся к первой шкатулке и почти не глядя достал из нее тяжелую подвеску с искусно выкованной пчелой. Надев ее на шею, он снова взглянул на себя в зеркало. Наконец-то он был готов.   
  
Когда Шерлок вышел за дверь, на него чуть не налетел его же слуга. Билли тут же принялся извиняться, но Шерлок только закатил глаза и спросил:  
  
– Ты нашел принца Лестрейда?   
  
– Да – кивнул Билли и проводил Шерлока в сад.   
  
Лестрейд нашелся у небольшого пруда, окруженного пестрыми горными цветами и потрескавшейся от времени мозаикой. Грегори прогуливался по вымощенной камнем дорожке туда и обратно и совершенно не находил себе места. Он уже был одет к пиру, но почему-то все еще был здесь, а не в богато украшенном зале дворца. Заметив Шерлока, он улыбнулся и пошел ему навстречу.  
  
– Шерлок! – воскликнул он. – Вы с Его Величеством уже вернулись! Я переживал, что вы задержитесь на прогулке до темноты. Как все прошло?  
  
Шерлок неопределенно развел руками. Его сложные чувства к Джону можно было описать пока что только этим расплывчатым жестом.   
  
– Все прошло… довольно неплохо, – все же решил добавить он, чтобы не вызывать ненужных расспросов. – Он показал мне окрестности. Это… было весьма познавательно.  
  
Грег кивнул.  
  
– Да, красивый край. Твой брат полагал, что тебе все быстро наскучит, но я знал, что Джон найдет, чем тебя заинтересовать. Рад, что я был прав. Хорошо, что вы не приехали раньше, подготовка к пиру, кажется, немного затянулась. Не стоило отдавать приказания прислуге в самый последний момент.   
  
Шерлок в задумчивости прикоснулся к губам большим пальцем.  
  
– Да, насчет пира, – начал он, ухватившись за возможность перевести разговор в нужное русло. – Джон, то есть Его Величество, конечно же, он не упоминал о пире за завтраком? Он вообще знал, что это было запланировано?  
  
Грег растерянно рассмеялся.  
  
– Он мне не говорил, но, очевидно, он знал об этом. Лорд Мориарти – думаю, ты скоро познакомишься с ним – уверил нас, что действует с позволения Его Величества. Он бы не посмел распоряжаться кухней, прислугой и казной без ведома короля!  
  
Шерлок лишь хмыкнул в ответ. Грег махнул рукой, предлагая совершить небольшую пешую прогулку по саду и выйти из внутреннего двора замка другим путем. Шерлок кивнул. Пока они шли, он с интересом рассматривал растения в саду. Многие из них были посажены просто для красоты, но некоторые были несомненно выбраны в угоду новому королю, а то и вовсе посажены по его приказу. Было много диких лекарственных трав, множество цветов, чьи бутоны и листья использовались в настойках и вытяжках. В одном из дальних уголков сада Шерлок даже заметил те темно-синие цветы, остерегаться которых еще днем приказал ему Джон. Узнал правда с трудом – в дикой природе они росли с куда большей охотой. Здесь же цветок засох и увял, парочка стебельков были уже кем-то сломаны, словно от растения пытались избавиться, как от сорняка. Огромная часть сада была отведена под горные дикие травы. В основном под разные камнеломки. Некоторые из них цвели нежным розовым цветом, но в основном эти растения просто покрывали ближайшие камни и валуны пышным зеленым ковром, на котором так и хотелось растянуться и лежать весь день, глядя в небо.  
  
Шерлок постарался избавиться от желания остаться среди садовых цветов и перевел взгляд на Лестрейда.   
  
– А кто вообще такой этот лорд Мориарти? Он приближенный короля? Советник?  
  
Грег кивнул.   
  
– В некотором роде, полагаю. Джон прислушивается к его советам, но все же предпочитает жить своим умом.  
  
– Они друзья?  
  
– Боги! – воскликнул Грег. Мальчишка, ухаживающий за цветами, удивленно повернулся, услышав эти слова. Шерлок вдруг понял, что Лестрейд был единственным, кто говорил здесь о богах во множественном числе. Грег рассмеялся и продолжил, – не думаю, нет, конечно же, нет. Джон всегда с нежностью говорит о своих друзьях. О Мориарти он предпочитает не говорить вовсе.   
  
– Но Джон назвал его «другом короны», – вспомнил Шерлок.   
  
Грег снова рассмеялся.  
  
– Разве что «другом Золотой Короны». Вот уж чего у Мориарти много, так это денег. Он один из самых богатых людей, ступавших по этим землям.   
  
Они прошли до конца сада и поднялись по каменным ступеням, ведущим к замку. Здесь Шерлок почувствовал себя в меньшей безопасности. Пусть стены были прочны, но все же, не зря про них говорили, что у них есть уши. Кроме того, Шерлок и сам уже убедился в том, как легко можно было подслушать приватный разговор. Шерлок постарался говорить тише.  
  
– И откуда же у него столько денег? – спросил он.  
  
Грег замялся.   
  
– Он умело пользовался теми богатствами, которые у него уже были, и приумножил их, – ответил он, не сказав ничего. Эта тема явно не была одной из тех, которые он желал бы обсуждать.   
  
От неловкого молчания, воцарившегося между ними, их спас колокол, созывающий всех во дворце.  
  
– Думаю, нам стоит подняться в зал, – произнес Лестрейд. – Не хотелось бы опоздать на пир.  
  
– В зал? – переспросил Шерлок с хитрой ухмылкой. – А я-то думал, Джон решит устроить пир в галерее.  
  
Грег с Шерлоком переглянулись, и их заливистый смех эхом отразился от стен, заглушая тихий стук трости приближающегося короля. Шерлок и Грег все никак не могли перестать смеяться, и потому Джон подошел к ним едва ли ими замеченный, и лишь его долгий хмурый, недовольный взгляд заставил их замолчать.  
  
– О, Джон! – первым опомнился Грег. – Нам, должно быть, уже пора?  
  
Джон кивнул и повернулся к Шерлоку.   
  
– Ты позволишь тебя проводить? Или же ты предпочтешь общество принца Лестрейда? – голос Джона нельзя было описать никаким другим словом, кроме «холодный». Однако под внешним спокойствием его явно бушевал гнев. Шерлок видел это в позе Джона, в том, как крепко он сжимал в руке трость, в его напряженных плечах. И все же пока что Джон не позволял себе лишнего. Но из-за ссоры с Мориарти Джон был не в том настроении, чтобы долго сохранять хорошую мину при плохой игре, так что Шерлок решил, что был наилучший момент, чтобы проверить, так ли был хорош хваленый самоконтроль короля. Шерлок знал, что в той шутке Джона о ревности явно была какая-то частичка правды, и потому ему стало любопытно, насколько легко Джон принял бы его отказ. Шерлок немного виновато улыбнулся в ответ на вопрос короля и самым невинным тоном, на какой вообще был способен, произнес:  
  
– Если ты не против, я бы предпочел общество Лестрейда. Мы не успели обговорить несколько вопросов, и я предпочел бы завершить эту беседу сейчас, чтобы не пришлось возвращаться к ней на пиру.   
  
Джон явно не ожидал такого ответа. Он чуть покачнулся, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не сделать шаг назад, и только сильнее сжал в руке злосчастную трость. Джон облизал губы, давая себе передышку, чтобы иметь возможность дальше сформулировать свою речь.   
  
– Что ж, я… – Джон перевел свой убийственный взгляд на Грега, но, когда он повернулся к Шерлоку, лицо его вновь стало спокойным. – В таком случае я не стану вам мешать. Конечно, вы можете продолжать разговор.  
  
Джон развернулся на каблуках и зашагал прочь в довольно быстром для хромого человека темпе. Шерлоку вдруг стало стыдно за то, что он, возможно, обидел Джона своим ответом, однако, вместе с тем, он был вполне доволен этим маленьким экспериментом. Джон с честью выдержал испытание, и Шерлок решил, что, если он сможет донести до Джона мысль, что ни сейчас, ни впредь не собирается поддерживать какие-либо романтические отношения вне брака, то они вполне сносно смогут сосуществовать. Шерлок натянул улыбку и повернулся к Грегу.  
  
– Нам, наверное, тоже стоит подняться в зал?  
  
Грег только вздохнул.  
  
– Что это такое было, Шерлок?  
  
– Что именно?  
  
– Зачем ты отказал ему? – пояснил Грег.  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами, не собираясь посвящать Лестрейда в свои планы.  
  
– Не знаю. Какая разница? У меня еще будет много времени на общение с ним.   
  
Грег покачал головой. Они двинулись в сторону парадной лестницы.  
  
– Так что ты хотел обсудить со мной? – снова подал голос Грег.  
  
– Что? – переспросил Шерлок.  
  
– Ты сказал Джону, что хотел о чем-то поговорить. Со мной, – повторил Грег почти по слогам.  
  
– Ах, это, – Шерлок замялся.   
  
По правде говоря, он уже узнал, что хотел, и теперь не имел понятия, о чем завести разговор. Светские беседы никогда не были его коньком. Не о погоде же ему говорить, в самом деле!   
  
– А чем ты занимался весь день? – спросил Шерлок. – Сегодня Джон показывал мне окрестности, и потому я не скучал, но вряд ли у него каждый день будет находиться на меня время, так что мне хотелось бы узнать, как здесь можно провести время.  
  
Грег ненадолго задумался.  
  
– О, я тоже не скучал! Всегда можно найти, чем себя занять. После завтрака я написал письмо отцу, потом побродил по замку, порасспрашивал людей о том, на кого можно поставить на турнире. Могу подсказать, на кого стоит обратить внимание, – он заговорчески подмигнул Шерлоку. – Хотел провести немного времени с Майк… Его Величеством, королем Майкрофтом, но… он почти все время проводил в библиотеке, и я посчитал, что будет невежливо его отвлекать. Мы перекинулись лишь парой фраз за обедом.  
  
Шерлок постарался сдержать комментарий о том, что Майкрофт вовсе не был против быть немного отвлеченным. Он был уверен, что Майкрофт отсиживался, прячась от Грега в библиотеке, просто потому что не знал, как вести себя с ним наедине, в свете недавних событий, связанных с его, Шерлока, браком.  
  
– Еще пообщался с леди Хадсон, – продолжил Грег. – Она представила меня своей давней знакомой – леди Ирэн. Впечатляющая женщина, честно говоря.   
  
А это имя Шерлоку было знакомо, он уже слышал его сегодня.  
  
– Правда? И чем же она так тебя впечатлила? – спросил он.  
  
Грег усмехнулся.   
  
– Ты поймешь, стоит тебе ее только увидеть. По правде говоря, она чем-то напомнила мне тебя. Остерегайся, ведь, если судить по тебе, она как раз во вкусе короля! – рассмеялся Грег собственной шутке.  
  
Шерлоку же стало не до смеха. Он ощетинился и окинул Грега обеспокоенным взглядом.  
  
– Что же в нас схожего?  
  
– Довольно многое. Я даже на секунду подумал, что она может приходиться тебе какой-то дальней кузиной, – они прошли до конца широкого коридора, и Грег уверенно свернул налево, даже не отрывая взгляда от Шерлока. – Знаешь, точно такой же внимательный взгляд, высокие великолепные скулы, темные кудри, прелестно обрамляющие лицо, белоснежная кожа… Не говоря уже о незаурядном уме и…  
  
Грег резко замолчал, словно врезался в стену или споткнулся. Но нет, ничего подобного. Шерлок отвел взгляд от Грега и посмотрел вперед, пытаясь понять, что же случилось. В нескольких шагах от них, возле огромной двустворчатой деревянной двери, находились два небезызвестных короля и тоже, видимо, о чем-то говорили, пока их не прервала чувственная речь Грегори. Джон первым решил прервать напряженное молчание.  
  
– Что ж, – обратился он к Шерлоку. – Надеюсь, вы с Грегори успели обсудить все, что хотели? Я решил, что неправильно будет начинать пир без тебя, однако мне не хотелось бы заставлять твоего брата и других гостей ждать слишком долго.  
  
– Ты – король и можешь заставлять людей ждать, сколько тебе угодно, – напряженно ответил Шерлок, стараясь вообще не смотреть в сторону брата. Впрочем, это не помогло, гневный взгляд Майкрофта он чувствовал даже кожей.  
  
– Я знаю, что я король, – хмыкнул Джон и, указав пальцем на украшающую его зачесанные назад волосы корону, повернулся к двери.  
  
Когда слуги распахнули двери, и Джон вошел в зал, все уже давно занявшие скамьи у столов гости тут же подскочили со своих мест, приветствуя короля. Он встал слева от своего деревянного стула с высокой резной спинкой и мягким сидением, а Шерлок, Майкрофт и Грег встали возле своих, но никто не позволил себе опуститься на место раньше хозяина замка. Джон внимательно осмотрел зал и произнес краткую приветственную речь, стандартную для таких случаев, и наконец сел. Все заняли свои места следом за ним. Заиграла музыка, а слуги начали наполнять бокалы господам.   
  
Так начался пир.

***

  
Еда и вино Шерлоку быстро наскучили, и от нечего делать он стал осматривать присутствующих гостей. Леди Ирэн он узнал сразу – описание Лестрейда было довольно точным. Она сидела рядом с «вдовствующей» графиней, которая даже ради пира не изменила любимому траурному цвету, и женщиной, которой явно были больше по душе доспехи, чем ее праздничное синее платье. Вместо того, чтобы вслушиваться в слова леди, она то неотрывно смотрела на Лестрейда, то оглядывала зал в поисках потенциальных угроз. Очевидно, это и была та самая Донован, о которой говорил начальник стражи короля Джона. Ее темные волосы были собраны в сложную пышную прическу, а на ее кудри с завистью поглядывали не только служанки и леди, но и сам Шерлок.   
  
Немного обособленно, но все же рядом с остальными высокородными дамами, сидели еще две женщины, лиц которых Шерлок во дворце раньше не замечал. С учетом того, с каким любопытством они озирались вокруг, и того, с каким почтением к ним относились слуги, Шерлок сделал вывод, что это и были те самые Смотрящие. Та, что смотрела за мертвыми (спасибо описанию лорда Мориарти), была в изысканном темно-синем платье, а та, что смотрела за живыми – в бордовом того же кроя. Поскольку одной из женщин рукава платья были немного длинноваты, а другой – слегка не подходил выбранный цвет, Шерлок решил, что платья им по доброте душевной одолжила леди Ирэн, ей бы эти предметы гардероба пришлись впору.   
  
Шерлок перевел взгляд дальше, в глубь зала. Там за столами сидели рыцари из его собственной свиты, те люди, что приехали с принцем Грегори и те, что подчинялись королю Джону. Среди них сидело и два уже знакомых ему Себастьяна. Они громко спорили о том, на кого стоит поставить на турнире.   
  
– Я слышал, Диммок – отличный стрелок, – заявил Себастьян начальнику стражи и кивнул в сторону рыцаря, о котором шла речь. – Лук, арбалет, метательные ножи! Что угодно, он победит! Впрочем, и я не промах!  
  
Моран лишь рассмеялся.   
  
– Диммок? Этот мальчишка?! Я обставил бы и его, и тебя и с завязанными глазами!   
  
Дальше Шерлок не слушал, речь шла о ставках и пари, а это Шерлоку было не интересно. Шерлок снова оглядел зал, ища взглядом хоть что-нибудь интересное. Но нет, зал был скучен, как и прежде. Майкрофт издевался над каким-то бедным пожилым лордом, обсуждая с ним политическую ситуацию в странах на юге, а тот явно больше жаждал одиночества, чем разговоров. Джон молча пил из своего кубка, украшенного драгоценными камнями, и иногда кидал задумчивые взгляды на Шерлока и – почему-то гневные – на принца Грега. Музыканты играли что-то уже больше похожее на импровизацию, чем на связное музыкальное произведение. Оно и понятно, парочка служанок явно отнесла им кувшин вина, пока никто не смотрел.  
  
Мориарти сидел совсем недалеко от принцев и королей и как-то очень хмуро и недовольно смотрел на свой пустой бокал. Женщина, которая стояла с ним рядом, держала в руках почти опорожненный кувшин из-под вина и потому смогла наполнить бокал лорда лишь на половину.  
  
– У тебя было одно задание, а ты все равно оказалась не способна сделать его как подобает, – произнес он гневно и снова указал взглядом на бокал.   
  
Женщина, в которой Шерлок узнал ту служанку, таланты которой в выпечке хлеба так расхваливала леди Хадсон, произнесла слова извинения и отправилась на кухни за новой порцией вина.  
  
– И принеси чего-то нормального, а не это разбавленное пойло, которым вы потчуете неважных для двора гостей. Пусть они сами пьют эту дрянь.  
  
Шерлок подавил желание закатить глаза. Эта женщина подливала вино и в его бокал тоже, и, даже по его мнению, оно было весьма неплохим. Но служанка только кивнула Мориарти, не став спорить, словно этот человек и правда мог распоряжаться запасами из погребов короля.   
  
«Я бы немедленно выставил этого человека вон, если бы это был мой замок, – подумал Шерлок, почему-то оскорбленный. – И так и сделаю, если останусь с Джоном. Вино ему, видите ли, не нравится!».   
  
К слову о вине. Вино действительно текло на пире рекой, и Шерлоку даже показалось, что Джон немного перебрал с ним. Его кубок был больше, чем бокалы остальных людей, которые довольствовались бокалами, и все же подливали ему не реже остальных. Шерлок переживал, как бы не довело это его до беды.  
  
Впрочем, оказалось, что вино не привело к трагическим последствиям, а лишь немного развязало королю язык, и потому снова было начавший скучать Шерлок был вскоре втянут в беседу.  
  
– Так, – вдруг прервал сам себя Джон и перевел тему, – ты расскажешь, что за беседа была так важна, что ты предпочел общество Грега моему? Помнится, в детстве все было совсем иначе…  
  
– Да, но мы уже не дети, – ответил Шерлок. – И я не считаю уместным делиться подробностями своих приватных бесед.  
  
– Значит… ни намека? Надеюсь, вы хотя бы говорили не обо мне? – улыбнулся Джон.  
  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
– Нет, прости, но ты не был упомянут в разговоре. Мы просто не успели закончить беседу, начатую в саду, только и всего.  
  
Джон удивленно приподнял бровь.  
  
– В саду? То есть… прогулки по саду, приватные разговоры… Мне точно стоит начать ревновать! Ты слишком много времени проводишь в его компании, хотя и приехал сюда ради моей, – рассмеялся Джон. Может, он и шутил, но его слова Шерлоку не понравились. Он обиженно поджал губы.  
  
– Я и так провел с тобой целый день, разве этого недостаточно? Даже сейчас я говорю с тобой, а не с ним, – заметил он, но когда понял, что его слова не возымели на Джона никакого эффекта, со смешком добавил, – дай же мне отдохнуть от тебя хоть ненадолго!  
  
Он сказал это не всерьез, в шутку, и надеялся, что Джон поймет это из его интонаций или выбора слов, но Джон не понял. Нет, Джон отставил свой кубок на стол и поднялся с кресла. Музыка тут же стихла. Через мгновение стихли и голоса. Все повернули голову к королю. Джон улыбнулся, но Шерлок видел, что эта гримаса была призвана скрыть эмоции короля, и в ней не было ничего настоящего.  
  
– Прошу вас, – произнес Джон, разводя руками, – не прекращайте празднество в честь наших дорогих гостей. Возникли неотложные дела, которые необходимо решить сию же секунду, поэтому я позволю вам отдохнуть от моего общества ненадолго.   
  
Выходил он из зала в полной тишине. Хоть Джон и позволил им продолжать, никто не решался вновь приняться за празднество, пока король не вышел за дверь. И только потом зал вновь наполнился шумом и голосами. Заиграла музыка. Многие встали со своих мест, чтобы познакомиться и переговорить с новыми людьми. Шерлок тоже поднялся. Сначала он хотел пойти за Джоном и извиниться за грубость, но поймал на себе хмурый взгляд Майкрофта, намекающий на то, что нужно дать королю время остыть, и потому остался ждать Джона в праздничном зале, развлекая себя наблюдением за приезжими и гостями.   
  
И, разумеется, самым интересным из них был Паук.  
  
На фоне ярких одежд, из парчи***, атласа и бархата, на фоне перьев и цветов, жемчугов и золотых нитей, его черное, строгое одеяние выделялось сильнее всего. В нем не было помпезности и вычурности, свойственных, как это всегда бывает, людям ничего из себя не представляющим, прячущим пустую безынтересную личность под гербами и богатствами. В нем не было ничего из этого. Он и так был способен приковать к себе взгляды. Он шел сквозь толпу, и та невольно расступалась перед ним, и не из отвращения и боязни прикоснуться, но из страха, который он внушал им, казалось, даже не прилагая усилий.   
  
Шерлок позавидовал этой способности. Ему тоже хотелось обладать умением избавлять себя от общества ненужных людей. Вместо этого он мог только отталкивать от себя тех, чьей любовью и дружбой дорожил более всего. Шерлок попытался отыскать в толпе Джона в надежде, что тот уже вернулся, но Джон, к его несчастью, всерьез подошел к просьбе Шерлока оставить его одного. Понимая, что сам виновен в отсутствии своей единственной защиты и опоры, Шерлок выпрямился, надеясь, что возможность смотреть на других людей сверху вниз хотя бы благодаря его росту спасет его от общества лорда Мориарти.  
  
Но этой надежде тоже не суждено было сбыться. Стоило Мориарти поймать его взгляд, как в глазах его загорелся хищный огонь, и Мориарти устремился к Шерлоку. На его губах играла хитрая улыбка.   
  
– Ваше Высочество, – прозвучал вкрадчивый голос.  
  
– Лорд Мориарти, – ответил на приветствие Шерлок. Мориарти снова подался вперед, и Шерлоку пришлось взять всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не опозорить себя и короля Джона своим поспешным бегством.  
  
Когда Мориарти подошел совсем близко, Шерлок понял, что все-таки ошибся. И Мориарти не пренебрегал украшениями. Его простые, как казалось издали, одежды отнюдь не были дешевыми. Черная парча была бережно расшита серебряными нитями. Тончайшие паутинки украшали прочную ткань. Узор был сложен, но почти незаметен глазу, и, если бы Шерлок не знал, кто был изображен на гербе лорда Мориарти, он бы и вовсе не придал этому какого-либо значения.  
  
Но не только своей одеждой Мориарти отдавал дань уважения символу своей семьи. Паутины на нем было предостаточно, а сам же паук скрывался на вороте его темных одежд, под самой его шеей. Тонкие черненые лапки, острые, словно иглы, вцепились в серебряную цепочку. Паук, инкрустированный черным шерлом****, висел на ней, как на паутинке, и легонько раскачивался в такт движениям Мориарти, словно живой. Шерлока передернуло. Цепь соединяла ворот одеяния и заканчивалась брошью в виде насекомого, пойманного в липкие паучьи сети. Насекомое тоже было из серебра, и потому Шерлок не сразу распознал в нем свой собственный герб – прелестную дикую пчелу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Глазет – разновидность парчи, ткань с шелковой основой и металлическим утком серебряного цвета.  
> **Перстень-печатка или Кольцо с печаткой – кольцо (перстень) с изображением чего-либо, как правило дворянского герба или инициалов.  
> ***Парча – плотная узорчатая шелковая ткань, вытканная золотыми, серебряными нитями.  
> ****Шерл – черный турмалин, минерал. В Великобритании и некоторых других странах используется для изготовления траурных украшений — брошей, бус, серьг. 
> 
> Иллюстрации:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c844520/v844520643/20b1e1/HqBnt7IeK0E.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c844520/v844520643/20b1ea/CuluUU9fy8c.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850420/v850420643/12621b/Ts824OLTfVo.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850420/v850420643/126240/k_TD6ODxXsk.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850420/v850420643/126253/bR_ttZ_Xt-A.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850420/v850420643/12625a/czKuephLKaM.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850420/v850420643/126276/iSHLGHp_vqg.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850420/v850420643/126280/qUEg_YIaogE.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850420/v850420643/126298/UTyoFkZuO8k.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850420/v850420884/120fc9/_4JxtEpQn7s.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c852236/v852236129/12849a/rB8nrekyjk8.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c852236/v852236129/128493/6i3DJQusRDo.jpg


End file.
